The Path of Discord
by Thetruehero
Summary: OC story. Samuel Strife, child of Eris goddess of conflict and discord is an angry sociopath that has lost everything. He makes it to Camp Half-blood but as tensions rise and he tries to fit in, he learns that he can't control his anger. He begins to wonder if he truly belongs there and that maybe Kronos has a point in his plan.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so a long time ago someone wanted me to make another PJO OC aside from Peter Sane. So I finally settled on a godly parent and here it is! Enjoy those of you who stick around to even read this.**

* * *

Look I'm not one to start a fight but...oh who am I kidding I love starting fights! I don't remember exactly how I got in this position but I remember this big guy in front of me telling me I was a freak and that I'll never have any friends.

Cut to two minutes later I am now on top of the guy beating the living hell out of him. Blood is pouring from his mouth and I'm not relenting on my punches.

"MR. STRIFE!" a voice behind me roared, I groaned in annoyance because this will be the third time this morning that I've had to deal with this. I felt the principles hand on my arm and he dragged me off of the now crying and bleeding student.

Oh right you are all probably wondering who I am? Samuel Strife at your service!

Anyway the principle had no more patience with me, he practically threw me into the chair before sitting behind his desk "Mr. Strife this is the last straw. I have called your father and he is on his way here to take you home." he said with a glare and I just rolled my eyes.

So I'm not the best student big deal! I mean sure most people probably don't beat up everyone that makes them even slightly angry but hey no ones perfect. I just packed my backpack of all my things and said goodbye to the very few friends I had at whatever the name of this boarding school was, I get transferred so much I don't even bother knowing the names at this point.

I waited outside the school for probably about an hour before I saw headlights in the distance, eventually a sleek black car rolled up. The driver quickly hopped out and opened the door for me, I nodded and hopped in the car.

My father sat in front of me, everyone always said I was a spitting image of him; onyx black hair, chiseled features, and...oh no that's it! After that we were nothing alike, he was tan and I was very clearly not. He was a short man around four foot six and I was slender maybe reaching about five foot seven.

Oh and of course their were the eyes! Can't forget those right?!

My father has green eyes and mine were wait for it...red! Yep my eyes were a bright crimson red, I can tell you right now that going to a religious boarding school was not a smart idea because I don't know if you know this but if you have red eyes people might think you're the devil and try to kill you in your sleep.

"What's the number now?" my father asked and I just shrugged, how many schools had it been? I truly lost count and I truly couldn't care less.

My father poured himself a glass of scotch and took a quick sip "You have to stop this Samuel! Why must you always fight? Why can't you just walk away?" he asked and I just rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"I don't know dad why can't you just home school me? Be better than spending so much money on a lost cause." I said bitterly and my father sighed as he passed me a bottle of water.

"Son you are not a lost cause, I will not give up." he said and I laughed although nothing was funny.

"Mom sure thought I was a lost cause, couldn't even stay after I was born. Great parenting." I said with a forced smile and my father sighed again.

"Samuel your mother loved you dearly in fact she wanted you to have the best life possible. I think maybe I should consider her idea of taking you to camp." he said and I perked my head up.

Camp? What in the hell is he talking about?! What kind of camp would give me the best life possible? I'm a rage fueled sociopath with the smallest fuse on the planet.

"It's a camp in New York, yes I know that's pretty far but it might be good for you. It's along Long Island Sound and I truly think your mother may have been right all along. You will also be safe there. It's called Camp Half-blood" he explained.

"Safe? From what? Religious nut jobs who think I'm the spawn of Satan?" I asked angrily and my father winced at how loud I was shouting.

"Partly but it will help you with your rage and also with whatever else you may have." he said calmly. Whatever else I may have?! What the hell does he mean by that?

"Dad what the hell is going on? Why am I just now hearing this about mom?" I asked and my father was about to explain when suddenly he tense and looked out the window.

I was about to as well but my father dove in front me and hugged me close just as something smashed the car and shot it off the road and into a ravine. I felt weightless as the car flipped over and slid across the ground and then slammed into a tree, finally coming to a halt.

I groaned and felt my forehead, I felt a cut that was most definitely bleeding "Dad you okay?" I asked but I got no response "Dad?" I asked again. I looked over and I saw my father laying next to me, glass was lodged in his back and his look was faraway and unmoving. I gasped a little and shook him a little but blood dripped from his mouth and I felt no pulse, I started crying. I honestly didn't even know I could cry until this moment because this was the first time.

Suddenly the side door was opened with a torturous squeak and I saw a large hand reach in and grab me by the scruff of my neck "Let me go you brute!" I shouted but his grip just tightened as he pulled me out of the car and away from my fathers body.

I was staring at four large red skinned men covered in tattoos all of them looked ugly as hell.

"Look here brothers! We have ourselves a fighter, they always taste the best!" the one holding me said with a grin showing his disgusting teeth.

I felt rage building up inside me, they murdered my dad! The one man on this earth who didn't treat me like a freak and put my needs ahead of his own. I don't know how this happened but for some reason I became very calm and grinned widely at the four giants.

"I have a better idea, why don't you four...BEAT EACH OTHER TO DEATH!" I shrieked and I saw all four of their eyes flash red for a split second before the leader dropped me.

I landed on my back and groaned, then I saw what the giants were doing. They were quite literally punching each other to death like they were sworn enemies breaking bones and trying to claw each others throats out. In a matter of minutes three of the giants were dead and one was barely alive and looked like he was about to kick the bucket.

I walked up to him and then I remembered something, I ran to the wreckage of the car and dug through the destroyed trunk until I pulled out my fathers hunting knife. It had an obsidian handle and was freshly sharpened and looked like it had just been bought.

I walked over to the bleeding giant and waved the knife in front of his face "You kill my family, I kill yours!" I said before thrusting the blade into his skull. The giant disintegrated and I suddenly felt very tired as if the fight they experienced took all of my energy.

I stumbled and fell against the side of the car, I saw storm clouds in the distance heading my way so I quickly crawled into the car where my father remained in the same position as before, unmoving. I whimpered as I hugged my legs against my chest and let tears stream down my cheeks.

"Dad, please come back. I'm sorry." I said softly but nothing happened. Of course nothing happened why would anything remotely good happen in my life.

My life is nothing but misery!

 **Next chapter coming soon. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know how long I was in that car but I knew when I heard the sirens that I had to get out of there. It would not look good to find a man dead with his violent son standing nearby with a bloody knife. I quickly ducked into the forest and tried to get my bearings of where I was.

I kept running and running, the hunting knife feeling very heavily against my thigh. Eventually I found a road, I looked around and saw a sign in the distance, I ran up to it and saw that it said "Boston City Limits" apparently I was near Boston.

I looked through the trees and saw the city ahead, I quickly ducked back into the trees and made my way into the city. I would like to say I sneaked my way into the city using ninja like stealth tactics. Nope I freaking jumped into the harbor and swam to the docks, by the time I reached them my arms felt like lead weights.

I just plopped myself on the docks and laid on my back, I was breathing heavily and felt like passing out when I heard sirens. I shot up and even if those sirens weren't after me I felt like they were, I weaved through the streets and tried to remember where the house was.

Yes my family lived in Boston and no I don't remember where the house was because I don't know if you know but I wasn't at home much so I don't have a perfect memory of which street was which. Eventually the sun dipped down and the moon rose high in the sky.

It was freezing out and I was wearing ripped up clothes that were not keeping me warm. I ended up in an alley next to a couple homeless people sharing a fire, they shuffled and let me through so I could warm up.

"Quite a night eh." the man to my right said with a grin, showing his missing and grimy teeth, he looked like he was at least ten million years old and he smelled like it too. I just nodded and tried not to gag at the stench "Reminds me of my sisters home, not this smelly but boy is it gloomy. Those three love the gloom down there, the only joy there is that three headed fur ball" he continued.

The one directly ahead of me yawned and looked like he was sleeping while standing up, and the one on the left didn't even acknowledge my presence as she warmed his hands. I looked back at the old man "Do you know what street this is? I'm trying to remember where my house is." I asked and the man smiled kindly.

"Oh I'm sure it's close my boy! I daresay it's closer than you think! Just take a right at the end of the street and keep going until you reach the end and then take a left and its the last house on that street." he said in a matter of fact tone.

I stared at him how did he know..."Ah Geras did you say something?!" the man that was sleeping suddenly said and Geras rolled his eyes at the clearly confused and tired man.

"Of course I was saying something! Honestly how can you sleep so much and wake up so easily brother?!" he asked slightly annoyed and the sleepy man just shrugged before falling back asleep.

Geras just sighed "We are getting off topic, my dear Samuel you are cold! Eleos you have something for him yes?" he asked and the silent woman on my left turned and handed me a jacket. It was a black duster jacket and I just frowned as I took it with thanks and tried it on.

It was a perfect fit! I was bewildered as I felt so much warmer now with a jacket on, then Eleos gave me a smile of love and comfort. Even though no words were exchanged a message was passed "It's a gift, enjoy."

I smiled back and then the sleeping man from before snorted and woke up with a start "Ah! Oh why are we here again brother?" he asked drowsily.

The other two adults groaned loudly before Geras turned back to me "Please forgive my brother. Ever since his domain became sleep he has done nothing but that for millennia! Hyp? We are here to help the boy!" he said.

Hyp looked at me through half lidded eyes before he yawned loudly "Oh yeah in my dreams. Your home holds a valuable weapon Samuel. They were forged just for you when you were born. Your mother wanted you to have them when you started to camp." he said before he dozed off again.

I was taken back "You knew my mother?!" I asked with wide eyes and all three of them nodded.

"Know her? She's our sister! We would do anything for our sister! Though many would disagree but to us three family is important." Geras said and Eleos nodded with another smile that filled me with love and compassion for some reason.

It was all so much to process, why did these names seem familiar? These three homeless bums were my uncles and aunt? I simply found myself asking one more question.

"Is my mother dead?"

The three adults shook their heads before suddenly Hyp looked at me and gave a very tired smile "We have spent too much time already siblings. Samuel must be on his way to collect his weapons." he said.

I was about to protest but that Hyp snapped his fingers and the world seemed to bend and my vision became fuzzy. When everything came back into focus I was standing alone by the fire, still wearing the jacket.

I started to freak out but then I remembered that my home was just down the street, I was so close. I pushed whatever just happened out of my mind and made my way down the streets that Geras had told me about.

When I finally reached the end of the street I was standing at the front gate of my family home. It looked even bigger than the last time I saw it but I didn't dwell on it as I pushed the metal gate open and made my way to the door.

I saw that the door was open slight and I quickly drew my knife and slowly opened the door.

"Hello?!" I yelled but no answer, of course their would be no answer who the hell answers to that like "Hey yeah I'm in the kitchen waiting to murder you! Want a drink?"

I kept my knife ready as I flipped on the lights and quickly searched the whole house. I didn't find anything but I did not put the knife away, I still felt uneasy being in this big house alone.

Suddenly I heard the noise.

It was a ringing, a faint ringing almost like a dog whistle. I winced as it became piercingly loud and when I shifted my head it grew fainter, I stopped and turned my head and it grew slightly louder. I walked down the hall and the ringing increased as I got closer to a door.

Then the ringing faded slightly, I backed up and it increased again, I looked around wondering what it could be when I looked up. The attic door was directly above me, I grabbed the string and pulled, it came down and the steps unfolded in front of me.

I slowly climbed up the stairs and the ringing was nearing unbearable as I poked my head in the very dusty room. I turned my head and I thought my eardrums were going to burst as I stared at a black chest lined with a shiny gold material.

I climbed up and grabbed the chest, the second I flipped the latches the ringing stop and I sighed in relief, and then I wondered why it stopped when I flipped the latches. I very slowly opened the chest and frowned at what I was staring at inside the large chest.

Inside the chest were two guns!

Two midnight black Colt Pythons with long barrels almost like the ones you saw in cowboy movies. I very carefully picked one up and examined it, on the grip was a strange language written in the same gold material that lined the chest.

"Vengeance." I whispered out loud, I wasn't sure how I knew what it said but the symbols just made sense and that word came to mind. I put the gun slowly back in the chest and grabbed the other one and looked at the grip, it was written in the same gold and same language but it was a different word.

"Justice." I said a little louder and then I looked at what was under the guns. I very carefully removed the guns and found a duel holster belt, a sealed envelope, and a picture. I tied the belt around my waist and placed the guns in the holsters, after that I looked at the picture.

It was my father, he was younger and he was holding a baby, I could clearly see that it was me because the eyes of the baby were red. Tears prickled in my eyes and threatened to break he was gone, I held the picture close to my chest and cried silently.

Eventually I pulled myself together and put the picture in my coat pocket, I picked up the envelope and in very fancy gold writing the words 'Sam' was written in the center. I was about to open it when I heard a crashing sound coming from inside the house.

I freaked and nearly shot my foot off trying to take out one of the guns, it was then that I realized that their was no ammo in the chest!

"You made me two guns but didn't leave ammo?! Thanks now I can die looking like an idiot!" I grumbled as I carefully made my way down and out of the attic.

I peered over a balcony that overlooked the living room and I saw two giants that looked similar to the ones I fought earlier. One of them lifted his head up and started sniffing before he turned and saw me "There he is! You killed my brothers! I will enjoy breaking you!" he shouted and the other one yelled in agreement before following him.

I scrambled down the hall and tripped, the gun I was holding slid out of my hand, I turned and saw the giant barreling towards me. I screamed and lunged for the gun! I grabbed it and turned just as the giant was on top of me.

I don't know why but I instinctively pulled the trigger and the gun went off, it was over in an instant. The giant didn't even have time to shout as the bullet went through his head and he broke into dust. I looked at the gun and then at the second giant, I was suddenly filled with rage and I took aim at him and pulled the trigger again.

I missed, so I fired again and missed again. The giant yelped in fear and ran away, I fired again, and again, and again! I missed every time as the giant rushed out of the door, I kept pulling the trigger but it was clicking now.

I sighed as the rush of anger vanished, I looked down at the gun and unlatched the revolving magazine and let fall to the side. Six empty bullet shells were inside it and I sighed again I had wasted all my shots. Then their was a clinking sound, the shells suddenly became filled once again one by one.

Six seconds later my gun was fully loaded, the bullets had regenerated in the shells. I curiously pointed the gun to a vase at the end of the hall and fired, the vase shattered from the bullet and I gave a somewhat manic grin due to the strange events of this day.

"Camp Half-blood. That's what dad said." I whispered to myself.

"Camp Half-blood."

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

After a quick shower...allow me to rephrase that after stepping into the shower for a total of five minutes and the stepping out due to fear of giants walking in and eating me alive, while naked. I lost my train of thought what was I doing again? Oh right! I quickly got changed and put on my belt with the guns already holstered and they were on either side of my stomach like a cop in the shows and threw on my jacket. I found a pair of black boots that were about my size and put them on, as I finished tying the laces I saw that my right boot had a small sheath nearly invisible to anyone who looked at it.

I took out my knife and looked at the sheath, apparently I was mistaken it wasn't a hunting knife it was a boot knife, I slipped it into the boot and it fit perfectly. I gathered as much food as I could and put it in a spare backpack I found in my room. After that I looked in the mirror, I realized that no matter how much I tried to fit in my eyes always stood out. I found a pair of sunglasses and quickly put them on, after I looked in the mirror and couldn't see the red of my iris I smiled and made my way to the door.

Near the door was a small statue but I knew what was inside, I took the butt of Vengeance and shattered it into a million pieces. Inside the hollow of the statue was around five hundred dollars all rolled up neatly with a money clip, I took it and shoved it in my pocket. I walked out and then wondered if I would ever come back to this house, if I would ever see the fancy portraits or the comfy beds that that felt like sleeping on a cloud. I sighed and quickly made my way down the street.

I made it to the bus station no problem, but when I got my ticket and turned around I knew I was in trouble. I saw a very short man staring at me, no one else seemed to notice that he had goat legs and a wooden club at his side.

For some reason that I will never understand even to this day, he was dressed like a gym coach. I ducked my head and started towards my bus that was about to depart, the strange goat man followed me. I quickly found a seat and looked out the window, the man was gone, I let out a breath I had been holding.

Then I turned around and nearly screamed my lungs out.

"You gotta do better than that cupcake!" he said with a glare. I quickly reached for my guns but he put his hand on my arm and bleated like a goat "No need for weapons kid." he said as he sat down next to me. I was breathing heavily as the bus lurched forward, no stopping this now.

I gulped and lowered my arm wondering why he hadn't killed me yet "Don't worry cupcake I ain't going to hurt you, I'm here to protect you until we get to camp." he explained. I went wide eyed he knew about the camp? Protector? What kind of world is this?!

"Kid I can sense emotions and you are shooting some pretty hard ones my way. Look we got a few hours until we hit New York so might as well get everything out in the open. I'm Gleeson Hedge by the way." he said holding out his hand.

I cautiously took it "Sam Strife" I muttered and then Hedge bleated and grabbed my sunglasses, and proceeded to eat them. I glared at him and faster than I ever would have thought possible I drew my knife and placed it against his throat "Don't. Ever. Touch my stuff again!" I whispered viciously.

Hedge looked down at the blade before he looked at me and bleated again although that sounded more like a scream. I looked around and the only other person that was there was some random man passed out drunk in the very back and the driver was too focused on the road to pay any attention.

"You got real pretty eyes, now that we have compliments out of the way..." he started before he ripped the dagger from my grasp and pressed it against my own throat "What say we start acting with some civility huh?" he finished. I gulped before I nodded as much as I could with a knife against my neck.

He handed my knife back and I sheathed it "What is going on? Just in general! The last four hours have been the most screwed up of my entire life! My dad died, I somehow convinced a group of giants to kill themselves and I met three people who claim to be my uncles and my aunt and just please explain to me what's happening!" I practically shouted.

Hedge listened as I recounted my story "Listen kid this is going to sound strange and hard to understand but, the Greek Gods? All those myths you read about in school? They all exist. Just look at me! I'm a satyr and those people you met those were probably gods too I'd put money on it."

I listened as he told me of the gods and how they moved with Western Civilization and I just kept thinking back to what my father said _"Your mother wanted you to have the best life possible."_ and this camp was supposed to be it?

I wasn't sure when exactly but eventually I felt my eyes grow heavy and I drifted off to sleep.

I don't know where I was but it looked like an underground world, I walked along a path and hooded figures walked around me wandering aimlessly. I heard a laugh, it seemed to be coming from all around me.

 _"Never accepted! You must see this child! No matter how hard you try no matter how much you desire it you shall never be accepted!"_ the voice said. I looked around and all of the hooded figures turned into all of the bullies I have faced in my life, they closed in on me and suddenly I felt like I couldn't breathe. I heard what sounded like laughter rumbling through all around me and then something hit my head.

I woke up in pain and found myself on the ground, Gleeson was looking down at me "Yeah sorry kid, I unbuckled ya before waking you up. Then the bus hit the brakes and you kinda, well." he said gesturing to the position I was in.

I glared at him before the dream came back to me, but it was just a dream right? They don't mean anything right?

Hedge helped me up and I dusted myself off before following him off the bus. When we left the station, we started down the street and people all around me gave me a wide berth, no doubt from my eyes. As we walked I had this tingling feeling on the back of my neck, I turned around and caught something in the distance.

"Hedge? What's that?" I asked hesitantly and the satyr turned around and looked at where I was pointing.

He went wide eyed "Oh boy that's not good! Run!" he said and we both took off down the street. We turned a corner and caught our breath I drank some water and Hedge chewed on his club a little. I peered around the corner and saw that whatever was chasing us was gone. I let out a deep breath when suddenly I heard Hedge bleat hysterically.

I turned and saw a large cyclops carrying Hedge away in his hand I was about to run for my life and head for camp when a nagging voice started shouting at me.

I sighed in defeat "Of course this day can't get easier." I muttered as I took out both my guns.

Then I ran after the cyclops.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

I ran after the cyclops but dang he was fast, I figured if I couldn't catch up to him then I might as well draw him back to me "Hey ugly!" I yelled loudly. The cyclops stopped running and turned back to look at me "Yeah I'm talking to you! Or is your name Stinky? Maybe it's dumbass? It's dumb something I'm sure of it!" I shouted.

Well my plan worked perfectly. That cyclops charged towards me like his goal in life was to kill me. I cursed under my breath realizing that I didn't think past this, I fired a few shots but they either missed or just grazed the monster. People screamed and ran away at the sound of the gunfire and not from the fifteen foot tall monster barreling towards me. He brought his free hand down in an attempt to squish me but I jumped out of the way and ran behind a car.

I felt my guns reload just as the car was lifted into the air, I turned and the cyclops had a look of murder "Puny half-blood! I smell your parent, not even a major god! Such insignificance is not even worth my time." he said and lifted the car higher.

I aimed my guns at his knees and fired, he howled in pain as he dropped Hedge and fell on his back, the car landing on his stomach and pinning him to the ground. I walked over and stared at him, my red eyes staring him down with a glare "You know what's funny? This puny half-blood just kicked your ass." I said and shoved Justice into his mouth. The cyclops looked at me pleadingly as if begging for mercy but sorry to say mercy really isn't in my vocabulary.

When I pulled the trigger it was muffled and he crumbled to dust, I wiped some of it off my jacket and then holstered my guns before helping Hedge up. He groaned as he looked at the pile of dust and then back at me "Impressive kid. Not many fourteen year olds are that brave, most would have left me to be eaten by that cyclops." he said as he picked up his club.

I shrugged "Gonna be honest I thought about it and I wanted to but I don't know I just couldn't. I think I just couldn't stand not fighting, like I tried to run away but the thought of being in that conflict just overpowered my thoughts and told me to fight. I really can't explain it."

Hedge stared at me "He said you were a child of a minor deity, interesting." he said as he looked me up and down and then stared into my eyes as if calculating what I was thinking. Eventually he just grumbled under his breath and I caught the word mother.

"Do you know who my mother is?" I asked curiously and Hedge just shrugged.

"I have some ideas but nothing definite. Come on cupcake let's grab a taxi and get to camp. We're almost there." he said and I followed him as he whistled for a taxi and one stopped right in front of us. We climbed in and that's when I realized how tired I was. It was so weird every time I got in a fight I felt invincible but then as soon as it was done I felt dead.

I barely recalled the drive but when I focused back to reality I was staring at a tall pine tree at the top of a large hill. I followed Hedge as we walked past the tree and before opened up a large camp with a lava climbing wall, a stables, and a canoe dock.

I didn't get to marvel at the sight because I heard footsteps and I turned to see a centaur walking towards me "You must be Chiron?" I asked and he nodded before giving me a kind smile. I introduced myself and Chiron took me into the Big House to have a one on one talk without Hedge who ran off somewhere.

"Please make yourself comfortable Samuel." he said and I plopped down on a sofa in the rec room and propped my feet on the table. Chiron examined me like he was trying to psycho-analyze me or something eventually I got annoyed and slammed my boot into the table making a very loud sound.

"Look can you explain to me exactly what I'll be doing here?" I asked impatiently, I had zero tolerance for silence it made my skin crawl.

Chiron nodded "Here you shall train to hone your abilities, whatever they may be, and learn to fight with your weapons." he explained and I frowned in confusion.

"You guys have gun practice here?" I asked and Chiron was now the confused one, I rolled my eyes and drew my guns and placed them on the table. Chiron stared at them with wonder "Vengeance and Justice, I was hoping maybe you might know what they mean. Do you?" I asked hopefully.

Chiron stroked his beard "It's possible, I mean Vengeance or revenge and Justice. They are the two reasons of conflict, you fight either for revenge or for justice and now you wield them both. I...Oh." he stopped talking and looked above me.

I frowned and looked above my head and for some reason a golden apple was floating above my head. I stared at it for a few seconds before casually looking back at the trainer "That normal?" I asked pointing to the image above me.

"The Golden Apple of Discord. You are a child of conflict itself Samuel. Your mother is Eris, goddess of conflict and discord.

I was speechless as I looked at the apple floating around my head and it slowly faded away, finally I looked back at the Trainer of Heroes.

"Yeah that makes a LOT of sense."

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

"So my mother is a goddess? Okay I buy that. The conflict and anger goddess? Again makes perfect sense. One thing though, why do I have to stay in the Hermes Cabin?!" I shouted angrily at Chiron. I had holstered my guns and was now standing up in the rec room while we talked.

Chiron sighed heavily "We only have cabins for the twelve Olympians. Campers who are unclaimed or of a minor deity stay in the Hermes cabin." he explained. I just stared at him in shock, my guns were feeling pretty good right now and my fingers were itching to punch this centaur in the face.

"That's pretty horrible! Who is the dumb idiot that thought that was a good idea?!" I yelled and suddenly we both heard thunder rumble outside.

Chiron looked back at me "It is best not to anger the gods, they tend to hold grudges." he warned but I wasn't listening. I walked out of the room and out of the house, I stared up at the sky with a glare.

"Rumble all you want! My mother is the Goddess of Anger! I have the right to be pissed off you freaking idiots" I shouted into the sky and honestly I thought I was going to be blasted into oblivion right there but nothing happened. I clenched my fists as I heard footsteps behind me, walking towards me was Chiron, a tall blonde guy, and a grubby looking guy in a leopard shirt "What?!" I asked angrily.

"Mr. Strife this is Luke Castellan son of Hermes and Lord Dionysus, he is the god of wine and revelry." Chiron said and I gotta say I was really hating my life right now. Dionysus looked like that one family member you just never wanted to see and he just grumbled a hello before he suddenly had a Coke in his hand and started drinking.

"You can't be serious." I started as I walked over and looked at the God of Wine "This?! This is Dionysus?! Am I the going insane?! Look at this guy!" I shouted and Dionysus glared at me. Chiron and Luke both looked worried as he stood up and came face to face with me.

"Listen here you little brat," he stated firmly "I'm here against my will, I haven't had a drink in over fifty years, and I am not in the mood! Unless you want your mind snapped and then want to be ripped apart by vines I suggest you shut it!" he said angrily.

I wasn't taking this, Chiron later told me that in that moment my red eyes began to glow brightly as I snorted angrily "So you're a drunk, fat, and smell like a sewer? Right I'm scared to the bone." I retorted. Suddenly vines ruptured all around me and purple fire danced in the gods eyes but I don't know why I wasn't scared to death. I simply stared him down "Enough!" I said and their was some weird authority in my voice, I don't know if what I said was the reason or if Dionysus was just lazy but he rolled his eyes and the vines retreated.

"Get out of my sight!" he stated and the three of us left the porch and started towards the cabins. For some strange reason, I had a smile on my face as we walked away.

"That was really stupid dude. I'm shocked you're still in one piece." Luke stated with wide eyes. I didn't care I felt some kind of rush from that fight, almost like a sugar high but multiplied by a thousand.

As we walked I saw two blonde kids arguing in front of us, something pulled me towards the two campers "Do you think Pollux likes me?" the girl asked. After a few seconds the boy nodded and that's when I couldn't take the voice in my head.

I leaned in and looked at the boy "You hesitated." I said before walking off, I could hear the two arguing over why he hesitated and my grin grew wider. Luke ran up to me, he had been explaining what the camp was when he saw I wasn't with him.

"You gotta stay with me man! Come on I'll show you to the Hermes cabin." he said and I followed him down the row of cabins. I looked over at the hearth and I saw a young girl tending to the flame, she looked at me and I just sneered and flipped her off.

We made our way up the steps and into the cabin and I immediately wished that Dionysus had ripped me apart. The cabin was filled with so many campers their weren't even enough beds for everyone. Out of nowhere a voice shouted "Regular or Undetermined?"

Luke smiled "Claimed, but by the minor Goddess Eris. Everyone this is Sam Strife, make him feel welcome." everyone groaned and I think I did too.

"Don't touch my stuff and we'll get along great." I said and I saw a few campers grin, oh they were so going to try and take my stuff. I cleared my throat and lifted up my jacket to show my guns "Don't. Touch. My. Stuff." I said again and all the grinning campers stopped and looked away in fear.

Luke chuckled as he steered me out of the cabin just a horn blew in the distance "That's lunch! Come on I'll show you to our table."

We made our way over and after we got our food I scraped a portion of my food and prayed to every god and sent the same message to each and everyone of them except my mother...

 _Fuck you_

After that I sat down next to Luke at the edge of the table and started eating. I looked up and saw a big scary looking girl walking by us and the voice in my head returned "Yo Luke? Who's that?" I asked pointing my fork to her.

"Clarisse daughter of Ares, the war god." he said before he went back to his food. I grinned maniacally as I stood up right as she walked by and blocked her.

"Out of my way shrimp or I'll crush you!" she barked and I just looped my arm around her and leaned forward so I could whisper in her ear.

"See that guy over there?" I asked pointing to some Apollo kid laughing and chatting with his siblings "He said you were the worst fighter here." I saw her eyes flash red for a second before she stomped over to the blonde Apollo child.

"Uh Sam? What are you doing? What did you do?" some Hermes kid asked.

I looked back at them not dropping my grin "Disturbing the peace."

I sat back down and stretched my legs as I watched Clarisse smash her tray over the guys head and then he tackled her and they both went down clawing and punching each other. Everyone got up and either tried to separate them or urged them to keep fighting.

The only ones not doing anything were me and Luke, who was staring at me with calculating eyes. He gave a side smile "You are something else." he said laughing and I joined him as Chiron tried and failed to pull the fighting campers apart.

"You have no idea!"

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

After the whole Clarisse thing me and Luke hung out more and more and we decided to see what kind of powers my mother had given me. I also practiced with my guns everyday, some Hephaestus kids made some moving targets for me and I practiced on my own since no one else had a gun, just bows and arrows.

I had just finished landing a bulls eye on the last target when Luke called for me. I turned and holstered my guns, as I was walking over I saw a few campers looking at me warily so I just smiled and yelled "Fight each other!" their eyes flashed red and they started decimating one another. That voice power as near as Luke and I could figure out was some kind of magic, it was a lot like a rare ability some Aphrodite kids get called Charmspeak. I can't convince someone to do whatever I want but if what I say is taunting or can lead to a fight generally the affected person will comply, but only through words I can't tell someone to go punch someone but I can instigate a fight.

Me and Luke just took to calling the power Voice of Conflict. Also after a lengthy, and annoyingly boring, conversation with Chiron we determined that when I'm very angry my eyes will glow brighter and anyone I stare at, friend or foe, will whip into a bloodthirsty frenzy and attack anyone in their path. We also took to calling it Eyes of Rage...I then learned that these Greeks suck at coming up with clever names!

Ahhh good times!

Anyway when I reached Luke he threw his arm around me and we started walking to the forest to find something to fight. As we walked and talked I saw a hint of movement, quick as the wind I pulled my guns out and fired three shots. A tree nymph limped from behind a tree, a bullet wound in her left leg as a tear fell down her cheek, then she puffed away in smoke back to her home tree.

I stood there shocked, not because I just shot a nymph but because Luke was laughing again "What's so funny? I could have killed her!" I said angrily and Luke stifled his laugh.

"Listen I wanted to talk to you about something. Something that cannot be spoken outside the two of us okay?" he asked in a serious tone. I sheathed my guns and shrugged I mean whatever it can't be that bad right?

Luke shivered in his coat, snow had begun to fall lightly but I was cozy and warm in my duster "It's about the Olympus trip tomorrow. I need your help with something really important." he said in a serious tone.

I frowned but didn't think anything of it "Sure what do you need?" I asked and Lukes smile was slightly sinister as I agreed.

"I'll need you to create a distraction so I can slip away, I need to do something important I promise I'll explain everything once it's done." he said and again I thought nothing of it and readily agreed.

 **The Next Day**

"Okay, mostly everyone is asleep. Remember the plan?" Luke asked and I nodded before standing up and walking over to my backpack. Have you ever heard the story of my mothers Golden Apple of Discord? Allow me to give a refresher, she threw the golden apple into a feast on Olympus and the Olympians all started arguing over who should get it. My mother sent that apple because they had not invited her to that feast and the result was the Trojan War. You think I got an anger problem? Well guess what? Runs in the family!

Anyway I pulled out a drachma and grinned "For the best." I whispered under my breath and then exhaled. A faint red mist left my mouth and swirled around the coin, it glowed slightly before it died down and looked like a regular coin again. I quickly flicked the coin and it made a sharp ring, much sharper than the sound you usually hear from flipping a coin. It sailed forward and nearly every camper looked up in confusion as the coin landed in the middle of the room.

"MINE!"

"I SAW IT FIRST!"

"GIVE IT!"

"FINDERS KEEPERS!"

Everyone was fighting and attacking each other as they tried to grab the coin but no one even got close! The coin remained in the exact same spot as everyone started yelling insults and punching each other.

I smiled at my handiwork before I saw Luke running up the stairs towards the Olympian thrones. I frowned, what the hell was he up to? I looked and saw everyone too engrossed in the fight to even notice me so I quickly ducked out of room and ran after Luke.

I ran up the stairs and saw the massive door open slightly, I walked in and saw Luke grabbing what looked like a lightning rod and that's when I realized what was going on.

"You're taking the master bolt?! Are you insane?!" I yelled and Luke freaked out for a second as he spun around and saw me. As soon as he realized it was just me he smiled and made his way over, the bolt in hand.

"Yes I am Sam, I need you to hear me out okay? This is about a better future, I know you have been having nightmares. Nightmares with a voice" I cringed and nodded shyly "So have I, but I learned what those dreams meant Sam. It's Kronos, he wants to rise again and remake the world. For demigods." he explained.

I shook my head this was ludicrous but Luke was persistent "Your mother, Eris, she gets no recognition at camp! She's a god but because she isn't one of the twelve she has no place at camp! She deserves to be known but the gods don't allow it Sam!"

All I had to do was fire my gun, shout, any kind of sound would have most likely alerted someone but I didn't. I stood there staring at Luke, I didn't know what to say.

Finally I just stood aside and Luke smiled evilly and nodded before he ran out the door and out of sight.

"What did I just do?" I asked myself.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

By the time Luke got back no one had even noticed he was gone, we all got back to camp no problem and that's when I grabbed him and pulled him behind one of the cabins.

"You got some explaining to do! What do you hope to gain from this?!" I whispered harshly. Suddenly a flash of green exploded next to me and I drew my guns and pointed them at the brown haired boy that had sneaked behind me.

"Sam this is Alabaster Torrington. He was in on it as well, he used a little magic to help me slip by unnoticed." Luke said but I still didn't lower my guns. Luke stepped forward but I whirled one gun over and pointed it at both of their heads.

"This will start a freaking war! Even I don't want that and trust me I love a good fight." I said my anger rising by the second. Alabaster didn't seem fazed more bored if anything but Luke held his hands up to show he didn't have a weapon.

Eventually I lowered my guns, mostly because my arms were getting tired because I kept them trained on their guts if they tried anything.

"You think I want a war too?! Your mom is Eris well mine's Hecate! I have been stuck in the Hermes cabin for years and I honestly don't see it getting any better! If we have to bring down those tyrants we call Olympians just to get a little justice then I'm all for it!" Alabaster said. I wanted to argue but I actually felt the same way, I had already been here a week and anyone that wasn't a child of the twelve was treated like they were less then them.

I was conflicted, this camp had taken me in when I lost everything but just as soon as they had given me a home I still had to deal with ridicule like at the numerous schools I had attended. I looked at the gun I was pointing at the child of Hecate and saw the one word on its handle.

Justice.

 _"Those are the two reasons we fight, vengeance and justice."_ Chiron had told him. If it was for justice then that was a reason to fight against the gods, but this could just as easily be a vendetta against them. I felt my hands shake as my guns suddenly felt heavy, like they were telling me to listen to them.

I lowered my guns fully and the two boys let out a breath, yes they were scared that I was going to shoot them. It's not _entirely_ out of the realm of possibility because I have already earned a sinister reputation for shooting campers in the leg when they annoyed me.

Luke smiled as he patted me on the back which ended when I put Vengeance under his chin and glared at him. Alabaster walked up and looked at me "You look like a cowboy villain." he said out of nowhere and I just stared at him like he grew a second head.

"So we have been tasked with another mission by Kronos himself. Another camper is going to come soon, a child of the Big Three, I'm going to try and get him to Tartarus and you two...I need you to find me something. A weapon, it's a sword made from both Celestial Bronze and tempered steel. Meet me here tonight and I'll give you the rest of the details okay?" he said and we both nodded.

Alabaster smirked "Looks like I'm in charge rookie!"

I got annoyed...I'm sure you can guess what I did next.

I shot the guy in the leg.

He fell to the ground clutching his bleeding leg, Luke just sighed as he ran to go grab an Apollo camper. I knelt down next to Alabaster and stuck my finger in his wound and twisted, he howled in pain and I admit I felt a little bad but I had to get my point across here.

"You are not in charge of me! Got that?! We do this as partners or you don't live to see the Titans rise! Am I clear?!" I said harshly and Alabaster nodded his head frantically. I smiled as I took my finger out of the wound just as Will Solace and Luke rounded the corner.

Will sighed as he examined the wound "Sam you have to stop doing this! We are running out of gauze and Ambrosia!" he said before he helped him up and they walked away.

Luke just looked at me and eyed my gun and then my bloody hand "I think Lord Kronos is going to like you." he said smiling. I just rolled my eyes and walked away, spinning my guns in my hands. A lot of campers saw me and already started scrambling away, fine by me!

I saw Travis and Connor Stoll looking at me and whispering to each other, if those two try to prank me I swear I'll make them kill each other. I brushed the thought aside as the voice in my head started talking again, it had been whispering to me all day and I was wondering if it was my own insanity or if it was...something else.

Really it was just indistinct whispering but it kept getting to me and making me shiver like when you rub a knife against a rock. Whenever I felt that insatiable and irresistible urge to cause a fight that voice started, always egging me on.

Almost like it wanted me to pick fights and make people hate me, like it wanted me to have no regrets fighting against the camp. I pushed the thought out of my head and the voice went silent, I laughed at how ridiculous that was, it was the campers that pushed me to fight it wasn't me. Was it?

I found myself by the docks and I leaned against one of the posts just lost in thought. Just wondering.

Wondering if what Alabaster had said was actually accurate.

Am I a villain?

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

_"You are seen as a weakling! Hated by those who call you comrade! Shunned because you are different, join me child and you will go on to do great things!"_ the voice said in the darkness. I was back in the cave but I was looking down a seemingly endless chasm, I could almost feel a gravitational pull coming from it.

I knew the voice, it was Kronos Lord of Time and king of the Titans I wanted to drown him out but the words he said danced around in my head. He was right, I was hated! I didn't care but I was still hated by nearly every camper.

But was it my fault? I did start fights and I had injured nearly every camper since I'd started at camp. Kronos continued speaking to me, and I found myself in a sort of trance from his voice. I lowered my hands that were covering my ears and just listened as he spoke words of praise and encouragement.

Suddenly I woke up with a start and I was staring at Luke and Alabaster, who had a pair of crutches from the gun wound I inflicted. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes as I got out of bed and stretched.

Time to put our plan into action.

We sneaked out of the cabin and made our way to our meeting spot, once we were sure no one had seen us Luke spoke up.

"Okay guys, once the quest is issued to the new kid Percy I will need you guys to slip out of here unnoticed. We'll give Percy a day head start and then you two head to California, the blade I need is in the Underworld." he explained and both Alabaster and I exchanged nervous looks.

"Dude that seems pretty dangerous!" Alabaster said and for once I agreed with him.

"Yeah! How are we supposed to find a single sword in that whole place?! Also why do we need this sword?" I asked and Luke thought for a second probably thinking about how he should answer that.

Finally Luke smiled "You need to find someone who would know where the sword is. Someone who knows a lot of things. Like a certain Titan of Forethought."

I racked my brain trying to remember who that was and finally me and Alabaster spoke in unison "Prometheus." and Luke nodded.

"But how are we supposed to find him?! Isn't he chained to a rock? Exactly how do you suspect we even begin to start this search?!" I demanded.

Luke smiled again "Maine, Prometheus was moved with Western Civilization like everything else. Makes sense he'd be close to Olympus but at the farthest point in the East of the US."

That actually made a strange amount of sense. Me and Alabaster looked at each other again before we both sighed and nodded in agreement. After we went over the plan again we heard angry squawking behind us "Fresh meat!" the harpies shrieked.

All three of us freaked out and we made a mad dash for the cabin, the harpies closing in on us. Luke was faster than us and he shot ahead and opened the door, then all three of us ran in and slammed the door shut. All three of us were panting heavily and sweating at that little ordeal.

"Let's go back to bed huh?" Alabaster suggested and once again I agreed with him.

 **The Next Day**

When I walked out of the Hermes cabin I saw Annabeth Chase, counselor for Athena cabin showing the new kid around. I watched as she explained everything to Percy and even from the step of the Hermes cabin I could tell the kids eyes were glazing over.

Eventually they stopped at the cabin and she told him to go in, he didn't even acknowledge me as he walked by me and into the cabin to talk to Luke. I turned around and saw Annabeth walking away towards her cabin.

"Yo blondie!" I shouted and ran up to her, she drew her dagger and gave me a menacing glare. I just scoffed and opened my jacket to show my guns "Please, I think we both know I'd win." I said laughing.

That ended when she kicked my shin and swung her dagger under my leg and cut behind me knee before I could even blink. I yelped and fell to the ground applying pressure to my cut and she knelt down beside me and pushed the dagger to my throat.

"I think we both know that I'd win!" she said with a smirk I was shocked to say the least that was the first time I had been injured by a weapon since I got here. It hurt!

I just smiled and then the voice returned it was stronger this time. I didn't plan on saying it but my mouth moved on its own "Guess we'll see Friday then huh? Watch your back cause I just may put a bullet in it." I said and the twelve year old gave me a small look of fear before walking away.

I sat up and rubbed my leg, why did I say that? I wasn't even thinking that but maybe...the voice was? What was going on with me, I shivered a little as the voice faded again.

I limped over to the Apollo cabin and saw Lee Fletcher training archery and Michael Yew was teaching instruments to other campers. The only one available was Will Solace.

He was whistling a little tune as I tapped his shoulder, he jumped before he turned around, then he jumped again when he saw me "Relax I just need a quick patch up." I grumbled showing him my leg.

Will sighed and helped into the cabin, he applied some gauze and then gave me a very small amount of Ambrosia. I looked up at the young child of the sun god "Thanks I guess." I said softly.

He gave me a small smile as he nodded "So Sam, child of Eris? That's pretty cool! She's the conflict and anger goddess right? Is that why you are always starting fights?" he asked curiously.

I scowled "I don't start those fights! People don't like me and if they want to fight me they can try!"

Will pursed his lips "Well, did you ever try giving someone a chance to be your friend? Their are a lot of really nice people here. If you and Clarisse weren't always at each others throats you guys would probably be the best of friends. She loves a good fight and you love starting them."

I cracked a smile "Yeah I guess I do, I don't know man everyone just steers clear of me so I never get that opportunity."

Will laughed "Maybe because every other person you talk to you shoot in the leg! Honestly the fuse on you is microscopic!"

On any other occasion I would shot him in the leg! However I felt this warm feeling in my chest as we talked, it was almost soothing. It reminded me of the feeling when Eleos smiled at me back in Boston.

"Well your leg looks better now Sam. Try not to injure yourself or others for at least a few hours okay?" he asked and I just rolled my eyes with a thin smile.

I said goodbye and he told me to come back anytime...

That kid is so freaking gay!

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Okay Hermes cabin you guys advance on the flag since you are the largest cabin and the rest of us will defend and help if we can. Everyone got it?" one of the counselors said and we all nodded. We all made our way through the forest, then as the games began everyone ran through the trees to fight.

I however did not, I stayed back and crouched behind a large boulder with my guns ready, whenever I saw an enemy run by I fired at their breastplate. Don't worry the campers were fine that stuff is like Kevlar, they just laid on the ground groaning.

Then the voice started back up, I cracked my neck and tried to ignore it but it was getting louder the more I tried. I looked behind me and saw Annabeth fighting some Apollo kid, the voice was almost deafening at this point.

It was indistinct like many voices speaking at once but one thing was clear.

It wanted me to kill.

I couldn't help it, I suddenly found myself raising my arm and my gun was lined up with Annabeth, specifically her head. I was trying not to but it was like I was hypnotized I simply couldn't stop.

 _"Kill...Kill...Kill"_

My hands started shaking and I started sweating, I don't want to kill her I kept telling myself but my arm wasn't listening. I shut one eye and aimed down the sight, I could feel my finger slowly squeezing the trigger.

"TAKE THIS!" a voice shrieked to my left.

The voice vanished and I suddenly had my motor functions back, I turned around raised my gun sideways just in time to connect with a sword. An Ares kid named Sherman was glaring at me as my gun blocked his swing. He growled as we pulled away, I holstered my guns and drew my boot knife, I was wearing very little armor, certainly not a breastplate so I couldn't risk getting hit.

"What are you waiting for?! You can take Clarisse but not me?!" Sherman taunted with a smirk.

Ohhh he was gonna pay for that one. I charged and swung my dagger, he parried and swung. I deflected and kicked his feet out from under him, he fell to the ground with a grunt and I brought my dagger down. He rolled out of the way just in time and grabbed his sword and hauled himself to his feet.

He was too far away, my dagger was too short it didn't have the necessary reach like Shermans sword had, I wasn't as skilled with my knife as I was with my guns.

Oh well, what better time to improve right? I charged again and Sherman advanced as well, a scowl on his face probably over the fact that he hadn't hit me yet. Our blades connected and sparks flew as our faces were inches from each other.

"You got determination I'll give you that pipsqueak! Just give in!" he shouted and I smirked as I pulled back and swung at his leg again. This time he anticipated it and blocked the hit and then brought his sword up, slamming the flat of his blade into my face.

I grunted and fell to the ground, I have been in enough fights to know what a broken nose feels like and mine was definitely shattered. I saw Sherman laughing as he picked up his shield and leveled his sword towards me as he walked closer.

I internally smiled as I pretended to groan and roll onto my side, hiding my right hand from his sight. My hand was now squished with against the grip of Justice, I very slowly wrapped my hand around it and removed it from the holster as Sherman stopped a foot away from me and laughed again.

"You can't win this game pipsqueak! You're not good enough!" he said raising his sword.

I smirked "You're right." and quicker than he could swing his sword I twisted around and fired my gun and the bullet went through his shoulder, snapping his armor strap as well. He grunted as he fell to his knees dropping his sword and shield to the ground as he grimaced in pain.

"So I guess I'll just have to cheat!" I said victoriously.

I slowly rose to my feet and kicked his sword away, the voice returned as I saw his breastplate fall off him and clatter to the ground. I kept the gun aimed at his head as I walked behind him, the voice was so strong! So entrancing!

 _"Kill...Kill...Kill"_

I could feel my eye twitching as my gun steadied and settled on his head. He gasped a little probably wondering how far I was going to take this, the voice didn't relent I simply stood there and held the gun to his head and in the distance I could hear other battles.

"I...I can't...I...stop...please" I stuttered out I was screaming inside! Telling my arm to stop, to drop the gun, to take him prisoner like I was supposed to those were the rules!

 _Conflict has no rules! Everything is permitted. Even death."_ the voice in my head whispered. I was breathing heavily as I saw Shermans face, a few tears were streaming down his cheeks now. I no longer felt anger I felt pain! Sorrow! I wanted to show mercy!

 _"No mercy! Only fighting! Only CONFLICT!"_

The voice was like a Siren, irresistible and hypnotizing, I cocked my gun and Sherman turned his head slightly "Please! I'm sorry, it's just a game dude! It was only a game!" he pleaded. I think I actually started crying too by that point, I didn't want to! I didn't want to take a life but the voice was the one behind the wheel not me.

Then the horn blew in the distance signaling the end of the game, I gasped slightly as the voice faded away. I looked down at Sherman who looked like he was about to start sobbing uncontrollably, I wouldn't kill him.

I slammed the butt of my gun into his head and he collapsed onto the ground unconscious. I was breathing heavily and unevenly this was insane! Am _I_ insane? I looked at the knocked out son of Ares and shuddered I had nearly killed him!

I looked over and saw a crowd, I ran over to them just in time to see Percy Jackson standing in the creek with a green trident floating over his head. I got on my knees with everyone else as Chiron hailed him a son of Poseidon.

The voice returned it wasn't nearly as powerful this time but the message was clear and simple, I shook my head as I pushed the voice away but the message was ingrained into my thoughts now.

 _"Kill him"_

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A few nights later.**

I looked out the window and saw the satyr Grover walking over to the Poseidon Cabin. He knocked on the door and I saw Percy answer, when they started walking I told Alabaster and Luke and we all got dressed. We sneaked out of the cabin and made out way to the big house, the Sun was starting to rise by the time we got to the house and we quickly ducked under the porch and listened in.

"Was their anything else to the prophecy Percy?" Chiron asked and it was silent for a few seconds.

"Uh...nope that was it." he said and I rolled my eyes, this kid was definitely lying and I couldn't even see him. They talked some more and I gotta be honest I tried to listen but the voice returned, it seemed like it came up at the worst possible moment every time! After the whole thing with Sherman the Ares cabin steered cleared of me, the most bloodthirsty cabin was scared of me. I don't know whether to be proud or ashamed.

At any rate the voice was screaming at me, calling for blood! I winced and Luke looked over at me concerned, I must have looked like I was in serious pain because even Alabaster looked worried. Eventually I felt my hand wrap around one of my guns and I pulled it out, Luke tackled me to the ground and clamped a hand over my mouth and another on my wrist. I tried to push him off but man the guy was strong! Pretty soon I heard footsteps and I saw Percy, Grover, and Chiron walking away towards Thalia's Tree.

Luke let go of me "What was that?!" he growled and I just shook my head as the voice once again faded making me look insane.

"I...I don't know Luke, I don't know what came over me." I said honestly as I holstered my gun. Luke just sighed before he grabbed a shoe box and ran off to catch up with Percy, I knew what the shoes would do Alabaster placed a curse on them to drag the wearer into Tartarus when they reached the Underworld.

Alabaster slapped me the back of the head and I had to control my breathing to not shoot the guy in the leg again "You better not pull any of that nonsense on our way to get that sword." he snarled. I scowled at him and pushed him away from me "Just saying, if you go nuts and start drawing attention or anything I'll have to shut you up!" he said rolling his eyes.

I just huffed and crossed my arms as Luke walked back to us "Okay guys, you should head to Maine tomorrow okay? I'll convince Argus to drive you as far as he can and then you guys make your way to Prometheus. I've been doing some research and my best guess for where he may be is a famous area called West Quoddy. Easternmost part of the USA so he should be there..." he said as he took out a map and handed it to Alabaster.

"And if he isn't?" I asked. Luke just shrugged and I gotta be honest I wasn't feeling too good about this mission. Not that we were going against the Gods of Olympus, screw those guys! I wasn't feeling good because I knew that Prometheus can be a trickster sometimes.

Anyway after that we watched the Sun rise higher and higher until we saw the other campers coming out of the cabins. I saw Clarisse walking out with a few of her siblings, all of them already wearing armor and sharpening their weapons.

 _"If you weren't at each others throats all the time you would be the best of friends."_ Will Solace had said. I sighed and said goodbye to my partners in crime as I made my way down to the arena, I saw Clarisse training with her siblings and as soon as they saw me they all stopped what they were doing.

"I need to talk to you Clarisse. Alone." I said loudly and none of her siblings moved. I drew Vengeance and fired a shot in the air, all of the siblings ran out, Sherman was actually pushing his siblings out of the way trying to get out. When it was just me and the counselor I put my gun away and we stared at each other.

"What do you want Strife?!" she asked so viciously I'm honestly surprised she wasn't part wolf or something. I noticed she wasn't using Maimer and I saw my opportunity.

I pointed to her empty sheath "What happened to your spear?" I asked curiously and she looked like she wanted to run me through with her sword. I held up my hands in defense "Hey sorry I'm just making conversation here." and I'm not sure how that worked but she lowered her sword a bit and put her shield down.

"Prissy Jackson! Kid broke my spear during the Capture the Flag game and I have been praying to my dad hoping he'll send me a new one." she said bitterly. I sighed and sat down on a stone bench, she was still looking at me like I was the spawn of Satan but she wasn't threatening me anymore so that was progress.

"That kid pisses me off, a son of Poseidon and suddenly everyone goes nuts over him. Ridiculous." I said annoyed and Clarisse rolled her eyes as she set her sword down and walked over to me.

"I know right!? He can't even fight! The water is what made him so strong and fast! I bet if it was a fair fight that kid wouldn't even stand a chance!" she grumbled as she sat down next to me. She took out a broken piece of her spear and glared at it "I swear I'm going to end that punk!" she said.

I chuckled "As long as I get to watch the devastation!" I said with a smirk.

She gave a smirk right back "Watch? Hades with your accuracy you can aim for his legs while I chase him!" she said and we both laughed.

"Nah with your speed and strength I won't even get the chance!" I retorted and we laughed again hugging our stomachs. When we both finally calmed down we looked at each other and we both smiled.

She held out her hand "Friends?" she asked. I took it and nodded, after that she grabbed her sword and started hacking away at the dummies. I was amazed at how she mutilated them and looked own at my boot knife and how Sherman had disarmed me the other night.

"Hey Clarisse!" I shouted and she stopped murdering an innocent dummy and looked at me as I walked over. I drew my knife "Think you can show me how to fight in close range? I suck with anything that isn't my guns and I was hoping you could help me?" I asked.

She was breathing heavily from her training but nodded, I took off my jacket and started to put on some armor. I felt almost naked without that jacket, it wasn't normal I knew that, Sherman had slashed my back at the games and I hadn't noticed until someone told me. After that I experimented with it and found that it can take quite a hit! Not like bullets but its almost like a weaker version of the Nemean Lion fur myth. I wanted to not always rely on it though, I may lose it and then I'd be screwed in a fight.

After my armor was correctly strapped and wasn't crooked we drew our weapons and started hacking at each other. I swung and she deflected easily then she hit my chest with the hilt of her sword. I groaned and fell to my knees "Oh my god that hurt!" I shouted in pain as I rubbed my chest that was now throbbing.

I closed my eyes in pain and when I opened them I saw a hand in front of me. I looked up and saw Clarisse smirking as she looked at me "You're such a weakling! Come on I'll show you how to block correctly." she said laughing smugly.

I smiled as I took her hand and she helped me up, "Thanks Clarisse." I said softly and gripped my dagger.

She chuckled as she raised her sword again "What are friends for Strife" and with that she charged me again.

We trained that entire day.

And for once I felt happy.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Next Day**

"Okay now block! Good now parry, thrust, deflect, and go for the kill!" Clarisse shouted and I thrust my dagger into a dummy. I was breathing pretty heavily, she was a good coach but she didn't let you take a break until you got everything right. She laughed and pulled me into a headlock "Not bad Strife! You're getting better." she praised as we gathered our stuff.

I smiled as I threw on my jacket, even though it was the middle of the summer the jacket didn't make me feel hot if anything it cooled me down. Remind me to send a thank you card to Eleos I _love_ this jacket! Anyway we walked out joking and laughing about how we were going to kill Percy Jackson when Chris Rodriguez walked by us "Hey Clarisse." he said as he passed.

Clarisse sighed as she watched him walk away, I chuckled and bumped her shoulder "Someone has a crush!" I said teasingly. Clarisse responded with swiping her sword under my leg and making me flip onto the ground, where I was still laughing "Okay got it! I won't tell!" I said as I got up with a smile.

Oh you are probably thinking "Oh Sam who has stolen your heart? Is it Clarisse? Have you fallen for a child of Ares?" let me be clear here. Ahem, I do not like anyone! I got more important things going on and a relationship isn't one of them! As for Clarisse she's probably the closest thing I have to a best friend and that's all we are, friends! Now can I please continue? Thank you.

I caught up with Clarisse "I'm pretty sure he likes you back Clarisse. You should talk to him." I said as we walked towards the forge. She just sighed heavily before we entered and saw Beckendorf hammering away with his siblings, when he saw us he frowned probably because of two things, I had a smile on my face and I wasn't alone.

"What can I do for you guys?" he asked and I drew my knife and handed it to him "Dang, that's a nice looking knife!" he said with wide eyes as he gripped the obsidian hilt and examined it.

I nodded "Think you can sharpen it? Clarisse hits hard and I like my knife!" I complained which was answered with Clarisse slapping me in the head. I laughed as Beckendorf took the knife and grabbed a hammer "What are you doing exactly?" I asked but he didn't respond he was too engrossed in his work. Finally he took the red hot knife and shoved it in water, when he removed it the blade looked good as new, he handed it back to me and I gripped it tightly.

"Break it, I'm serious stab that wall. Trust me." he said and I shrugged and thrust the blade into the stone wall as hard as I could. The top half of the knife shattered leaving me with a hilt and half a foot of cracked and broken steel. I glared at my knife and then looked at the counselor and reached for my guns when I heard a strange sound and my knife started vibrating. I looked down and the knife grew back, like when you see a starfish regenerate their limbs the new blade grew from the shattered remains until I was holding a fresh new knife.

"Wow, that's pretty cool! Thanks man." I said and we fist bumped, Clarisse grabbed a new sword and we both walked out. As we started heading to the arena to start training again Alabaster ran up to me and I knew it was time.

"Yeah, yeah I know. I'll meet you at the tree okay?" I said before Alabaster could even open his mouth. He rolled his eyes and walked up the hill, Clarisse looked at him and then she looked back at me with a curious expression. I just waved me hand "Don't worry it's nothing it's sort of like a reconnaissance thing. We'll be fine." I promised.

Clarisse nodded before we had like a half bro hug, "Save a piece of Percy for me?" I asked and she smiled and promised. Then I made my way up the hill where Alabaster was arguing with Chiron "Oh great." I mumbled to myself as I reached them.

"Mr. Strife? Mr. Torrington? Please explain why you are leaving camp?!" the Trainer of Heroes demanded. Both of us started sweating, we were expecting to just duck out of here without anyone knowing. Finally I did the one thing I could think of.

I shot Alabaster in the leg again.

"MR. STRIFE!" Chiron roared and I just gave an innocent look as Alabaster rolled on the ground moaning "Exact same spot!" over and over again. Chiron rolled his eyes "Both of you wait right here while I go grab Mr. Fletcher!" he said and galloped off to the Apollo cabin.

"Okay let's go!" I said and helped Alabaster up and pushed him into the car. I got in the passenger side and handed five Drachma to Argus "Drive right now and it's all yours." I said and the hundred eyed man nodded. We started down the road and by the time we were on the highway I let out a breath, Chiron wasn't following us luckily.

"DID YOU HAVE TO SHOOT ME IN THE LEG AGAIN?!" he roared in pain as blood dripped onto the seats of the van. I rolled my eyes and threw him some Ambrosia so he could mend the wound.

After twenty minutes Alabaster was able to move his leg with barely a wince "Guess it was pretty smart. Got Chiron off our back so thanks I guess. Next time though let me in on the plan! I am not getting shot again! Do you know how much it hurts?!" he complained constantly. I groaned, this guy was giving me a headache!

Soon we were back in New York City and Argus dropped us off at the bus station. We thanked him and made our way to the ticket clerk "Two tickets to Maine please." I said and I pulled out the neat stack of bills I had taken from my house. The tickets cost nearly the rest of my cash but we got them and hopped on our bus, soon we were staring at random patches of countryside passing by.

"So, why do you have such a temper?" Alabaster asked out of nowhere, I glared at him but I couldn't shoot him again...too many witnesses. After a few minutes of glaring Alabaster rolled his eyes "Well, sorry for trying to make it so we aren't murdering each other! I mean you've shot me twice at this point and I don't want that to be a regular thing!" he said angrily.

I sighed and dropped my glare "When I was growing up, people didn't like me. Whether it was stuff I did, the way I acted, or just the way I looked people picked on me. I learned early on that having friends wasn't a good idea because they got beat up too. So I stayed isolated and anyone that even thought about picking on me would end up picking up their teeth. Stuff like that makes you mad! It makes you only see the bad in people! It makes it so when you fight you never have anything to lose so you give it your all. Eventually I just stayed mad, seemed like it was the best course of action and that Mr. Torrington is why I have such a temper! Any more questions?!" I said angrily.

Alabaster rolled his eyes again "When I was growing up people hated me too. They thought I was a witch, which I am obviously but kids picked on me and called me freak. After this incident at my last school I barely made it out of there alive. I got angry and blew up the classroom sending the teacher and ten students to the hospital in critical condition, their was a huge manhunt for me after that. The satyr that rescued me found me in a sewer half dead, monsters had attacked me that night and gotten me good. I was bleeding out, the satyr practically had to drag me the last leg of the journey to camp. After that I was claimed about a month later and I swore then and there that if this is how the gods treat their children then I will stop at nothing to see them in ruins." he explained viciously.

We both looked at each other and I think that was the moment we realized that we weren't so different after all.

 _"ATTENTION! Our next stop will be in Vermont for about four hours and then it's a straight drive the Maine. Thank you!"_ the driver announced over the speaker. We both looked out the window and saw a city in the distance, probably our stop.

"Might as well see the sights?" Alabaster suggested and I shrugged.

"Might as well."

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Remind me again why we are here?! I thought you wanted to look around?" Alabaster asked angrily as I scarfed down my third burger. I glared at him before moving onto my fries, I never knew how hungry you get from sitting in a bus for four hours doing absolutely nothing. We had fifty dollars left of my stash and I used thirty of it on my food which is why Alabaster was glaring at me.

I nodded to his question "I do, but I'm hungry! So shut up or you're looking at bullet number three dude!" I threatened and he just huffed in annoyance and finished his food. Once we were done we still had another three and a half hours until we had to get back to the bus. I burped and looked around and saw a large church at the end of the street "What city is this anyway?" I asked curiously as we started towards the church.

"Montpelier, the capital of Vermont. Honestly the bus driver said that like fifty times man! Do you ever listen?!" he practically shouted and I smirked as I pretended to not understand what he said.

"Oh sorry did you say something?" I asked innocently and Alabaster slapped me across the face. I was laughing hard until I saw the group of students ahead of me, they all looked like typical college students enjoying the day laughing and joking around. The reason why I stopped laughing and paled was because they all looked at me at the same time and their eyes made me want to run away and hide.

They all had glowing red eyes, exactly like mine, and something was gnawing at me, saying to run and not look back but if these people were who I thought they were "Come on dude." I said and walked over to them. Alabaster looked confused as I marched up to the group who were all smiling and grinning at me, they were all at least a foot taller than me.

"Well look who it is sisters! Our little brother has paid us a visit!" the tallest one said, she was around seven foot three with straight black hair. The girls all laughed and the guys were chuckling and bumping one another like it was all some hilarious joke. I looked at all of them it was roughly nine girls and six guys all of them staring right at me "Who...Who are you?" I asked shakily.

The biggest guy laughed loudly and drew my attention "Oh dear brother! You don't recognize us? I am hurt!" he pointed to himself and two of the guys flanking him "My brothers and I are the Neikea! Spirits of Quarrels don't tell me you don't remember us!" he said and the three shimmered and suddenly were three bullies I had beaten up at school. I rushed forward but Alabaster held me back "You are a good fighter baby brother I will give you that but you need to be more aggressive sometimes!" he said laughing as they morphed back.

I was breathing heavily as I looked at the group, they were all children of Eris which made them my siblings, the thought made me want to vomit. The tallest girl laughed again "As for us, my sisters here" she started pointing to four of the girls in the group "we are the Amphillogiai! Goddesses of disputes, we have been watching you for a long time little brother." she finished.

I looked at the remaining members, three more guys and four more girls "What about you guys?" I asked pointing to the rest.

One of the guys, who looked like he had lived on a farm his whole life stepped forward "Ponos, God of Hardships and Labors."

The next guy was next to him "Horkos, God of Oaths."

The last guy stepped up "Phonos, spirit of murder."

I gulped hard as Phonos smiled at me, he looked very happy and if you are a spirit of murder it probably wasn't a good thing. I looked at the girls and the four unidentified ones looked at me.

The shortest one stepped forward and she looked like she hadn't eaten in a million years she was so thin "Limos, Goddess of Starvation" okay never mind I guess she was supposed to look like that.

The last three stepped forward and they looked like triplets as they bowed "We are the Algea!" they said in unison. The rest of the group rolled their eyes in annoyance, I'm guessing those three did that a lot.

"The Algea?" Alabaster said, it was the first time he had spoken and I had forgotten he was even there until that point. He gulped hard "Those...you're the spirits of grief!" he said with wide eyes, fear was evident in them.

"Actually I'm Grief! Achos originally!" the one on the right said.

"I'm Lupe or Pain whichever works for you!" the middle said.

"And I'm Ania but you can call me Sorrow little brother!" the one on the left said.

So here we were, one big family reunion in front of a church. All of my homicidal siblings talking and chatting about death and carnage like it was an average day.

How's your family?

"Enough siblings! We must tell baby brother the plan and then we can get back to our fun!" Horkos said loudly before he turned to me. He seemed like the nicest out of all my siblings because I already overheard Lupe and Phonos talking about gutting me alive. Horkos smiled "We need your help, Mother has lost her apple and we need you to get it back for us." he explained and I just stared at him for a solid minutes before the words registered.

"You want me to find...an apple? That you lost?" I asked slowly and they all nodded "You are all immortal, why don't you just get it back yourselves?! Or just have mom go and get it?!" I asked incredulously. They all looked at the ground and scratched their heads in embarrassment. Finally I put the pieces together "You idiots didn't tell Eris that you had the apple did you?" I asked calmly and the Neikea started snickering before Phonos slapped each of them upside the head.

"Mothers apple causes arguments and fights within anyone that looks upon it. We were planning on throwing it in the middle of the White House and just enjoy the show but someone had to be an idiot and lose it!" one of the dispute goddesses said and the entire group erupted in arguments which led to fighting and punching.

Finally I had enough and fired my gun in the air, they all grew silent and looked at me shocked "Why do I have to be the one to get it?! Why can't you?!" I asked angrily as I looked at each and everyone of them.

They all turned and stared at Ponos who gave a shy smile "Hey it's my thing! Hardships and Labor are literally what keep me going! He wants to prove himself to mom he has to show it!" he defended.

"I don't want to prove myself to mom! I hate her!" I shouted and while the spirits lost interest and started talking and fighting the gods and goddess kept their eyes trained on me. The Algea studied me and walked around as if sizing me up.

"Of course you do little brother, why don't you ever curse mom when you offer your food at dinner? Why do you still carry the guns she had forged for you knowing full well that they were from her? You curse everyone that ridicules mother but you don't curse her! You want to prove yourself to her to show that children of minor gods are just as strong as children of the Olympians. You can't hide that from us brother." Horkos explained.

I wanted to shout that he was wrong, that I didn't care but the truth was I did. I cared a lot what others thought about my mother and seeing all of my siblings here made me want to show Eris that maybe just one of her children could be respected, no matter what the cost.

"Fine, I'll get the stupid apple." I grumbled.

"Swear it." Horkos said and I looked at him confused "Swear that you will retrieve the Apple of Discord and return it." he said and he looked like if I didn't swear it he would kill me.

"I...I swear, I'll bring the apple back. Happy?" I asked and Horkos smiled as he snapped his fingers. I winced at a sudden burning pain on my chest, when it died down I lowered the collar of my shirt and found my oath written in Ancient Greek burned into my chest right above my heart.

"If you break this oath, then Phonos here shall have a very fun day. I'm the god of Oaths but I am also the one that curses those that give false oaths, fail this and you will wish you were never born." he warned, his red eyes glowing brightly. I gulped hard as I rubbed my chest, the pain had faded but it was throbbing now and the burning sensation would always stay with me.

"You have until the Sun sets to make it back here with the apple or the oath shall be considered broken. Better hurry brother, times wasting!" Horkos said and then they all shimmered and we turned away. When I opened my eyes they were all gone, where they were standing sat a small compass. I walked over and picked it up, the tip of the needle was in the shape of an apple and it was pointing south. I looked at Alabaster and he seemed even more terrified than I felt I looked back down at the compass and then back at him.

"Well, wanna go apple picking with me?"

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

We spent the first hour walking around before we realized our mistake, the compass was pointing in the opposite direction. The tip of the needle with the apple was actually the bottom, that's what I get for not letting Alabaster hold the compass, which is why he was yelling at me right now.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" he screamed angrily and I just rolled my eyes. Then I felt a pain in my chest and remembered the oath that I took and the gleam in Phonos's eye when Horkos said if I failed I died. I just grabbed the compass and started running as fast as I could to where the tip of the compass was telling me to go. Alabaster was behind me but I wasn't paying attention, we had a little over two hours until the bus leaved and and hour and a half at best before sunset.

I ran down the street and ignored the little kid dressed as a cowboy shooting his toy guns at me. Do I really look _that much_ like a cowboy villain? I stole a quick glance at a window as I ran past it and I have to admit I kind of did look like a cowboy. My guns were strapped to my side, the black duster jacket was blowing in the wind as I ran, and I had a wild look in my eyes. I looked like the villain right before the high noon stand off in the movies.

Anyway I ran until my lungs screamed for air but I still didn't slow down, the Sun was already going down, I had no time as finally I passed a building and the compass needle shot around. I stopped and turned around, the needle was pointing to a large marble museum. I saw next to the door was a sign that said _CLOSED FOR PRIVATE EVENT_ and I could only guess what was going on in there. I looked at the sidewalk and saw Alabaster huffing and practically crawling down the road trying to catch up to me.

I didn't wait for him, I shot up the steps and opened the doors to an amazing sight.

Did I say amazing? I meant chaotic!

Their were at least fifteen people and they were all trying to kill each other like it was a warzone! People were being thrown through glass displays, statues were being used as weapons, and everyone had a murderous glare as they ripped each other apart. Alabaster finally made it through the doors and collapsed, I was running on pure adrenaline I wasn't paying attention to idiotic things like air for my lungs.

"The Apple of Discord causes arguments and fighting on whoever looks at it, think it will make us like this?" Alabaster asked weakly as he drank some water. I shrugged, to be honest I had been thinking about the way all of my siblings looked and acted when they mentioned the apple. Like they were responsible but at the same time they weren't it was strange but I didn't swell on the thought long because a chair came shooting at me.

I dove to the side as it crashed through a window, I looked over and Alabaster seemed to be too tired to care. I gulped hard, "Wait here dude. Don't let anyone out until I get the apple okay? I think removing the apple from sight will break the spell." I guessed. It really was a guess you may think we demigods know what were doing but truly we wing the hell out of it and pretend like we knew what we were doing the whole time. Alabaster nodded and I ran into the main display room where people were still ripping each other apart when suddenly they all stopped.

Every single patron turned and looked at me, I felt like I was one of the ruined statues and they all cocked their heads "We have been waiting for you Samuel." one person said in a strange voice. Another stepped forward "Our brother said you would be coming, so glad you could stop by!" another said in the same voice. I looked as all of the people began to turn into mist, as if they were ghosts. I gulped hard as they all turned into identical spirits, they all looked like one very murderous spirit.

"Phonois" I gasped softly.

Oh but Sam I thought Phonos was the spirit of murder? Yes but Phonos is the singular of the Phonois, who are the male spirits of murder so there isn't just one spirit I had just met a single spirit. Now I was facing off against fifteen of these murderous lunatics. I drew my guns and aimed them at the nearest ones "S-Stay back! I'm here for the apple!" I said shakily.

They all laughed and two stepped forward and I fired, they shrieked and exploded into dust. I was taken back for a second, how could a regular bullet do that? Only Celestial Bronze could harm spirits like that, and I've examined the bullets and it didn't look like their was any of that stuff. Maybe it was laced with the bronze? I didn't dwell on the thought further than that because the spirits started getting closer.

Three more advanced and I fired again, they turned to dust. Already took down a third I was feeling pretty good until I felt the claws rake my back. I screamed and fell to the ground losing my guns in the process, one of the spirits had made his way behind me and took me by surprise. My jacket was perfectly fine but his ghostly hand just went through it as he ripped my back open, I could feel blood pouring out of the wound as I crawled for my guns.

My vision was starting to blur as a few more spirits circled around me and took turns clawing at my back or at my face. I wasn't sure how many times they attacked, all I knew was their was a very large and dark puddle of blood in front of me. How much blood can a demigod lose before they pass out? I wasn't sure but I guess I was going to find out in a second.

I couldn't feel anything but pain as my whole body went numb and everything seemed darker. I heard the spirits laughing as they continued to attack me without remorse.

Then the most amazing thing happened.

Gunshots rang through my ears and the five spirits that were circling me turned to dust and rained down on me. I bit through the pain and looked up to see Alabaster holding one of my guns shakily as the last five spirits growled menacingly and started towards him. He backed up but tripped over a table and fell to the ground as the spirits advanced, anger coursed through me and I found strength I didn't know I had.

I reached out my hand and gripped the other gun that fell out of my hand and aimed at the spirits "HEY!" I shouted although it came out as more of a croak. They all turned as I rose to my knees, much to my screaming, and looked at them "For Eris!" I said before firing off five shots in rapid succession. The spirits shrieked as they all exploded into gold dust, after that all of my strength and energy left me and I dropped my gun and collapsed in a puddle of my own blood.

When I finally came to I saw Alabaster muttering something under his breath as he knelt down next to me. A strange green mist was circling me as he chanted the incantation, then the mist shot into me and I winced. I could feel my wounds close and they seemed to stitch themselves up as they healed I saw the large puddle of blood on the ground was being sucked back into me. All of my energy started to come back as Alabaster stood up and looked down at me "That was close man." was all he said before he helped me up.

I groaned in pain, it felt like hot knives were dancing on my skin and the acid in my stomach felt like it was digesting my whole body. He helped me stand and it took a few minutes for me to stop stumbling around before I got my breathing under control.

Then I ran to the nearest trash can and let loose. Three burgers and two sets of fries were now laying at the bottom of that trash can and it didn't taste too good coming back up but it was better than being ripped apart by ghosts. Finally I turned to Alabaster who looked pale and tired "What...What was that you did? That green mist?" I asked slowly.

Alabaster gave a shaky breath "Healing card. One time thing, can save anyone from death no matter how close. Only one I had." he said showing me his card deck. I had never noticed but he had mentioned before that he used cards and I had laughed. Seeing that those cards had saved my life nothing seemed funny about them now.

"Thanks, I owe you dude. Seriously, and I guess since you saved my life I owe you an apology for shooting you those times." I said warily. Alabaster scratched his head but nodded in acceptance of my apology.

After that I grabbed my guns and holstered them promising myself that I'll ask Beckendorf to examine them when I got back to camp. I took out the compass and it was pointing to my left, I turned but found nothing, then I looked up and saw the apple. It was glowing brightly, it was an apple about the size of a grapefruit and it looked like it was solid gold, it was hanging on a large chandelier in perfect view of anyone that walked in making it the perfect spot to cause fights.

"Okay so I think I can summon some rope and then after that we make our way up..." I wasn't listening to what Alabaster was saying I just took out Justice and shot the chain holding the chandelier up. The entire chandelier came crashing down and shattered on the floor "Or we can just do that." Alabaster said rolling his eyes as we walked over to the shattered glass. We looked around and lifted up pieces of broken glass as we searched and then I saw the small glow again.

I lifted a piece of glass and grabbed the apple, it wasn't as heavy as it looked about as heavy as any other apple. I could see my own reflection in the shiny gold and then I saw Alabasters face next to mine "Here let me hold it." he said and reached for it. I pulled back and looked at him, this was my mothers apple he didn't have the right to even touch it.

He glared "I saved your life the least you can do is let me hold the apple!" he snarled and I glared as I shook my head.

"This is the Apple of Discord Alabaster! These aren't your thoughts, the apple is making you jealous!" I argued but he tried to grab the apple from me. I took my gun and pointed it at him, he snapped out of the trance and looked at my gun in fear. I guess the fear of me shooting him overwhelmed the jealousy the apple radiated, I was confused as to why the apple was not making me jealous but my guess is because I'm already so conflicted about literally everything in my life that their really wasn't much it could do to me anyway.

At any rate I quickly shoved the apple in my coat pocket as Alabaster started to realize what was going on. After he was back to normal I lowered my gun "We were tricked, my siblings probably thought this was a fun game or something. Trying to get me killed and then blaming me for stealing my mothers apple. They were just trying to shift the blame to me!" I said angrily as Alabaster looked at his watch and gasped.

"We have twenty minutes to get back! Come on!" he shouted and even though my legs felt like lead we ran as fast as we could down the streets. We could see the church in the distance and the oath that was burned into my chest felt like lava. The Sun was about to hit the mountains as crossed the street and practically slammed into my Horkos who suddenly shimmered in existence. All of my siblings appeared around us and started clapping in congratulations.

I glared at all of them as they all grinned "Well done little brother! Give us the apple and we'll let you be on your way!" Horkos said holding his hand out. He may have been the God of Oaths but he was still the son of conflict, I didn't trust him anymore. He could make oaths but he could also exploit the loopholes to his advantage so that he always came out on top.

"So the oath is complete? You will release me from being cursed?" I asked and Horkos rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. I could feel the binding words on my chest vanish lifting me from the oath.

After that the Amphillogiai stepped forward "The apple baby brother? NOW!" one of them said and they all nodded and stepped towards me. I wasn't going to do this, my siblings didn't care about Eris they only cared about themselves. I could feel the apple in my pocket and a plan formed in my mind, I grinned widely.

"First I want a hearth fire. Right here in front of me." I ordered and they all looked at me like I was crazy. I stood my ground "Right now or no deal!" I shouted and finally they complied and a small fire roared to life at my feet. I took out the golden apple and my siblings all stared at it hungrily, and then they all started talking at once saying that they should be the one to take it.

"None of you deserve this! You stole this from mom and then fought over who should have it! Mom realized it was gone so you hid it away, waiting for me to come by so you could have me die and tell mom it was my fault! You all should be ashamed of yourselves!" I shouted and my siblings didn't even look interested as they pushed and insulted each other.

"Give us the apple brother, you swore! If you break the oath even after release that will make the curse much worse!" Horkos said angrily but I had nearly been killed because of them I wasn't going to let them have this kind of power.

"My oath was to retrieve the apple and return it so that's exactly what I'm going to do!" I said and before anyone could react I threw the apple into the fire. All of my siblings started shouting angrily and insulting me but I closed my eyes and sent a quick prayer.

 _"Please don't let them kill me!"_ I thought as the immortals stomped over to me, their red eyes glowing brightly as Horkos reached out to probably break my neck. Suddenly the fire grew brighter and tendrils of flame shot out and wrapped around all of the siblings that tried to hurt me the only ones that weren't grabbed were the Algea and Ponos.

"Wait mom we can explain!" Horkos shouted as they all were pulled into the hearth by the fire and then vanished along with the fire. After that it was just me, Alabaster, the God of Labor, and the Goddesses of Grief. Alabaster and I let out a sigh in relief as Ponos walked up to me and ruffled my hair.

"Not bad little brother, that was pretty impressive. I wasn't in on that plan of theirs, I truly did want you to prove yourself and you have! A word of warning though, these next few years will be filled with many hardships for you. I just hope you understand that sometimes hardships aren't for you, they are for people you care about." and with that Ponos shimmered in the fading sunlight and vanished. Then the Algea approached me and I gulped hard.

"So much sorrow don't you agree?"

"Yes and pain on the road ahead."

"Agreed trust us brother by the end of your journey you will experience more pain than you ever thought possible."

"Just remember that with pain, grief, and sorrow...comes strength. Never forsake your strengths and never forget your weaknesses brother."

And then the Algea simply vanished in a puff of smoke leaving me mystified at what they just said. It did not sound very good so I wasn't exactly excited after that. When Alabaster grabbed my arm I jumped a good two feet.

"Sam the bus! We gotta go now!" he said and it took me a few seconds to register what he said before I nodded.

Then we ran as fast as we could down the street and I sent a silent prayer to Eris...

 _"Thank you."_

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

We barely made it back in time, Alabaster practically had to carry me onto the bus I felt so tired. We dropped into our seats and noticed no one else was on the bus with us as it started down the road. Probably because no one wanted to take a night bus ride to Maine except us.

We both drank some water and laid back in our seats, then I felt a sharp pain on my face I winced and the son of Hecate looked over. He nodded as I rubbed my face trying to stop the pain "The healing magic is wearing off, it will be painful but you won't die. You may get a few scars though like...yep like that." he said pointing at me face. I frowned and ignored the pain as I looked at my reflection in the window of the bus, since the Sun had gone down I could see my face clearly.

I had three thin claw like scars running down from my forehead through my left eye and ending just above my lips. They were not very noticeable from a distance but when you got close you could clearly see them. They weren't deep, one of the scars ran above my eye, cut my eyelid and ended just after that and the other two next to it were the same except luckily they only ran through my cheek, otherwise I probably wouldn't have an eyelid anymore.

I sighed and felt the scars, the felt like bumps in my skin but didn't hurt. I sighed heavily and just stared out the window at random lights and cars we passed in the night "Get some sleep, if anything attacks us I'll wake you up." I said and Alabaster didn't argue as he closed his eyes and passed out in seconds. I wasn't tired, not in the slightest the words of the Algea continued to haunt me as I stared into the night.

 _"You will feel more pain than you ever thought possible."_ they had said, how could I feel more pain than almost dying? I literally had experienced the zenith of pain at the hands of murder spirits what more could I suffer?!

When the bus finally stopped I hadn't slept a wink but I still wasn't tired it was around seven at night now, I shook my partner awake and he yawned as we walked off the bus. We looked around and I saw a sign as we entered the building "Welcome to Lubec, Maine? Never heard of it." I said as we walked out.

As soon as I looked I knew why I had never heard of it. The place was nothing, a few buildings on a street and then miles upon miles of land after that. It was a total ghost town and that's when it hit me "I guess if you're keeping a Titan chained you wouldn't want random demigods and monsters to find him." I surmised and Alabaster nodded. We walked into the nearest building, a convenience store that looked like it was made in the eighteenth century and never got a makeover.

When we entered we saw a single man standing at the register with a bored expression on his face as he flipped through a magazine. He looked up and mumbled a welcome before returning to his magazine, I walked up and cleared my throat "My friend and I are looking for West Quoddy? Do you know where it is?" I asked and the man looked up at me. He stared at me for a long time and I was beginning to wonder if he was mortal, I slowly gripped my boot knife as the man huffed.

"Down the street to the left. Keep going until the road ends and you'll see a lighthouse. That's West Quoddy." he said before going back to his magazine and acted like nothing happened. I rolled my eyes and motioned for Alabaster to follow as I walked out of the store. We walked out onto the street and looked both ways, as soon as the town ended it was inky blackness, as if the lights stopped when the town did. I looked at Alabaster and he just shrugged before walking down the road, I hesitated for a split second before following.

We left the town and it felt ten degrees cooler the second we entered the surrounding shadows of night. We continued walking and for the most part we walked in silence, occasionally hearing a sound which led to me firing my guns off randomly into the darkness. I kept feeling like something was watching us, almost...hunting us, I looked around and did a full three sixty turn but saw nothing in the darkness. I kept seeing movement in the distance but whenever I would focus on whatever it was it seemed to melt into the darkness and vanish.

I started sweating and was wondering when the Sun was going to come up again when a piercing howl rang out. Alabaster summoned a sword as I leveled my guns and we stood back to back as we scanned our surroundings. The howling seemed to be getting closer "Coming up on your left and my right, on the count of three don't think just attack got it?" Alabaster whispered and I cocked my revolvers in response. We waited a few seconds before he shouted "NOW!" and we both turned and attacked.

Five warriors jumped out of the darkness, each had a bow in hand "One more step and thy heart will be pierced!" one of them said I couldn't see their faces as they had their hoods up but the one that spoke was definitely a girl. I snorted before I noticed the wolves circling them, each one of the warriors had a wolf at their feet baring its fangs at us "What is thy business here?!" the girl from before demanded.

"None of yours!" I shot back and she fired her arrow at my feet and quickly drew another faster than I could blink. I was impressed but it wasn't like she had a gun like me! An arrow gets the job done sure but a bullet is much faster than an arrow and much more accurate!

Without even thinking I stepped forward.

She let her arrow fly and then time seemed to slow down as I raised my guns and fired at the arrow with deadly accuracy. The bullet hit the arrowhead and broke it in midair and I fired another shot and the bullet snapped the girls bow in half. Before she could even register what was going on I had her pinned to the ground with a gun pointed at her head "Now I think it's my turn to ask the questions don't you think? Who the hell are you and why were you following us?!" I demanded angrily.

The girl only smirked, I could see her face in the moonlight now, she was pretty and she had a weird looking tiara on her head almost like she was a princess. I glared at her before I suddenly heard sound behind us, I risked glancing behind me and almost screamed at the sight. Slithering towards us was a massive snake, it was easily as large as a house and as long as a school bus.

"DRAKON!" the girl screamed and threw me to the side like I was nothing. I landed on the ground hard and gazed in amazement as the group started firing silver arrows at the beast "Do not look at the best in the eyes! It shall paralyze thee!" she shouted and that's when Alabaster helped me up.

"Let's go man! This is our chance!" he said urgently and I nodded but then I saw the drakon stare at one of the girls and she froze immediately and collapsed. The massive serpent bared its fangs and got ready to feast when I suddenly found myself gripping my guns tightly. I raised Vengeance and fired, the bullet sailed and struck the drakon directly in the eye, it roared in pain and looked around to find who shot it and I fired again and struck its other eye.

"It is blinded! Attack!" the girl yelled and the warriors roared as they started to attack again in force. Alabaster grabbed my arm and we started running as fast as we could down the road away from the battle. Eventually the sounds of fighting and roaring faded and then it was silent, we were both breathing heavily wondering what just happened when I saw it in the distance.

A lighthouse was shining over a cliff, we finally had made it to West Quoddy where Prometheus was supposedly chained. We started running again, wow what a workout right? I've run more in the span of two days then I ever have in my life...I didn't like it.

The sky was beginning to lighten as we reached the end of the road and started up the small hill to the lighthouse. It was a classic red and white lighthouse and their was a small cottage connecting to it at the bottom. We made our way over to the old and rotting looking cabin and knocked on the door.

No response.

I pushed the door open and it practically fell apart from the sudden force. I looked around and saw nothing, the entirety of the house looked moldy and untouched. And then we heard crashing coming from the above us, in the lighthouse.

We ran through a connecting door and found the inside of the lighthouse was pristine, perfectly cleaned and organized. The crashing continued above us and Alabaster and I ran up the stairs that swirled along the side of the tall building. When we reached the top of the lighthouse it was a straight sixty foot drop down, definitely to our death, but I didn't stay on that fact as I saw the man directly ahead of us.

He was an unnaturally tall man laying in the very center of the lighthouse on a large stone, he was wearing ragged and ripped up pants and nothing else, and he had horrible scratches on his face that made my own scar burn in sympathy. We slowly made our way over and he looked up and that's when I saw the bronze shackles on his legs and arms "Well, it's about time you two got here. I expected you at least two hours ago and yet I am proven wrong. Typical." he grumbled in a scratchy and rough voice.

I rolled my eyes, he was probably the Titan of Sass as well as Foresight "We got here didn't we? Now where is the sword that Luke needs?" I asked. Prometheus chuckled as he sat up and cracked his knuckles before giving me a smug smile.

"Not so fast Mr. Strife, release me and I shall give you the location of the sword that Mr. Castellan requires." he said as he held up his chained hands.

I frowned "Weren't those made by Hephaestus himself? How are we supposed to break them?" I asked as I looked at my guns knowing they would be useless against those chains.

Prometheus nodded in agreement "True you can't break them, but I'm certain he can." he said pointing behind us. We turned around in confusion and saw something in distance, it was nothing more than a black dot against the rising Sun but as it got closer I noticed it had wings. It took the shape of a massive eagle, bigger than any creature I had ever seen, even bigger than the Drakon we fought just an hour or two before.

"Is that..." Alabaster started and he didn't get to finish as the massive bird let out a horrible shriek that had both of us on our knees clutching our ears in pain. Prometheus didn't even seem fazed as the bird got closer and closer.

"You have guessed correctly Mr. Torrington, that is my ancient enemy and ancient annoyance." he stated as he grabbed his side, his liver.

"Aquila."

 **PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE! LOVE YOU GUYS! BYYYYYYEEEEEEEE!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys love the reviews I have! I know it's not many but still I love them and I love everyone that is following this story! If you have any ideas or suggestions for the story let me know I intend to take this at least up to Last Olympian! Enjoy!**

* * *

I had a rush of emotions all at once, ranging from "Oh my gods" to "Please don't eat me!" as the massive eagle grew closer and closer. Its mouth was large enough to eat the entire top part of the lighthouse, with a nice side of demigod. As it was about to crash into the lighthouse it began to shrink, it became smaller and smaller until a blinding flash exploded and we had to avert our eyes. When I turned back standing against the railing was a man, his skin was so bronze he looked like he was made of metal, he was bald, and had a stern look on his scrunched up face.

"Hello Prometheus" he spoke in a strange way, as if his voice was the only part of the eagle that was the same, if birds could speak I imagine this is what it would sound like. Prometheus glared at Aquila and the man grinned showing sharp teeth "How was your night? Hope your liver is ready for our day of fun!" he said throwing his head back in a laugh that sounded like a dying seagull. I gripped my guns when suddenly a sharp pain hit my shoulder, I gasped and fell to the ground in pain I had been shot back a little and was a few feet from the rock.

I looked at my shoulder and a brown feather was sticking out of my jacket, even though it was just a feather it looked razor sharp. I heard another cry and saw Alabaster on his knees, a feather in his leg, as Aquila walked past us "So sorry for that. Lord Zeus does not wish for me to kill demigods only threaten, maim, or seriously injure. Now be on your way." he said with the wave of a hand. I could barely move my arm without seeing spots, the feather was deep in the muscle.

I glared at the man...eagle? Whatever, as he walked over to the Titan "I thought...I thought you were the eagle...that carried Zeus's lightning bolts!" I said through pain gritted teeth. Aquila smiled again and it was very unnerving how much he seemed to be enjoying this.

"Same difference, I did both during the Titan War oh yes I supplied Zeus with numerous weapons. After the war though, I was tasked with being this ones torturer/jailer, of course by then the world had forgotten my name and just called me the Caucasian Eagle. Utterly disgraceful that I was forgotten and yet Prometheus was not! Then came Heracles, oh that boy! Killed me before I could even start a conversation, he was very much like Zeus in that way." Aquila ranted as feathers randomly shot from his hands and embedded themselves into the walls.

I knew that Alabaster and I would never be able to defeat something of his speed but maybe, just maybe, if we could distract him for a while. I had picked up a few thievery skills from Luke at camp, I looked over at the child of Hecate and somehow he understood what I needed. He ripped the feather out of his leg and slowly rose to his feet and leaned against the railing for support.

"Lord Aquila? Surely you missed the stories of the mighty eagle!" he said loudly, Aquila turned and I could see a flash of surprise in his eyes.

"The...mighty eagle? Me?" he asked amazed and Alabaster nodded, I gripped the feather and pulled as hard as I could. I saw nothing but red as the feather was slowly dislodged from my shoulder, I could feel blood rushing down my arm as I gripped the sharp material. Soon I was panting heavily and holding a blood covered feather, as I had suspected it was a sharp point at the end, perfect for a lockpick. I very slowly crawled over to the chains as Alabaster kept Aquilas attention.

"And who could forget the eagle that kept a Titan at bay! That imprisoned Prometheus using his mighty talons!" I heard Alabaster say as I quickly grabbed the feather that he had taken out of his leg. I made my way over to the massive bronze lock and set to work on picking the lock, our weapons may not be able to do anything to the chains but maybe these feathers could do the trick!

"Yes! YES! That was me! I helped defeat the Titans! It really was all my idea by the way, Zeus says he thought of it but honestly it was me that told him." Aquila said smirking. I rolled my eyes and pushed in a pin, three more to go.

"And the eagle that made anyone who stood against it cower in fear!" Alabaster said with a wince as he put a little pressure on his leg. My vision was starting to become blurred as blood rushed out of my shoulder, second pin up two more left.

Aquila was laughing in delight "Of course! My power is unmatched! Anyone with a brain knows that I am the mightiest of all the Greek myths!"

I had to hold in a groan as he boasted about how great he was, he was a total idiot! Third pin was locked, I started on the last one, I maneuvered the points farther down and felt the pin. I very slowly pushed up and felt the last pin click in place, I grinned as I started to turn the lock.

Then everything happened so fast I wasn't exactly sure what happened when!

Aquila had turned as he boasted and saw me, five feathers were shot into my back, I screamed as I fell to the side in pain! Aquila shrieked in outrage as his hands became sharp talons and his arms became wings, he leaped up and hooked Alabaster between his claws. He screamed as Aquila threw him to the side and he crashed through one of the glass panes that surrounded the lighthouse interior. His eyes burned with anger "FOOLS! YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD TRICK ME! I AM THE MIGHTY EAGLE!" he roared as he dove onto Prometheus.

The Titan of Foresight screamed in pain as the talons opened his skin and Ichor the golden blood of immortals flowed onto the stone slab he was chained to. I was on my stomach, my breathing was ragged and shallow as I felt the five razor sharp points press against my bones. I couldn't even reach for some of them, the pain was horrible, not as much as the Phonois but pretty damn close. I caught a glimpse of the feather lockpicks still in the lock.

The pins were locked, the tumblers were set, all I had to do was turn the feathers and the chains would be unlocked. I lifted an arm and screamed, the feathers were stuck in my joints, I couldn't move my arm any higher than a foot without scraping my bones against the feather. Which of course led to more screaming and possibly crying...okay definitely crying this hurt so much that I didn't even care that tears were rushing out of me. I figured this is what the Algea meant by more pain than I ever thought possible, they were talking about my death because that's what this was.

My death.

I looked up and saw the sky, the blue seemed so much clearer or maybe it was my nerves going into overdrive from the constant pain. I found myself thinking about Camp Half-blood, about Clarisse, about Beckendorf, Will Solace, and everything that I had experienced there.

Why am I doing this? Why am I helping the Titans again?

Then Alabaster jumped out of nowhere and pushed the feathers to the side.

 _CLICK_

Aquila squawked in fear as Prometheus suddenly grabbed his neck with his now free hand. The Titan grinned menacingly as he got off of the rock and walked over to the railing. Aquila was trying to free himself but the Titan was much too powerful.

"Aquila, you are hereby relieved of your duty." he said calmly and Aquila squawked again "Effective immediately!" and with that he thrust his hand out and Aquila shot out of his grip and dissolved into dust with one final scream. The Titan then walked over to me and held out his hand, the feathers dissolved into nothing and my breathing became more stable "Consider this a favor." Prometheus said with smirk as Alabaster helped me up.

I was just starting to question...what was I questioning again? The Gods? Yeah screw the gods! Hail Kronos!

I leaned against the rock for support as I tried to keep my head from spinning as Alabaster gave me some Nectar and Ambrosia. I could feel the wounds close as Alabaster took charge of the situation "So the sword? Where is it? You owe us we freed you so now you tell us the location of the sword in the Underworld!" he demanded and the Titan only chuckled.

"Dear Mr. Torrington the sword is not anywhere, Lord Kronos asked me to hold onto it for safe keeping. I placed a heavy enchantment on it long ago, I will be on my way now I do believe we are now...how do you mortals say it? We are now square? That's the one!" he said before he started to glow. We averted our eyes as the Titan showed his true form, when the light died down Prometheus was gone and where he stood was a four foot long sword. It looked like two metals were fused together, bronze and steel.

"Wow, I gotta be honest that was easier than I thought." I said as I picked up the sword and handed it to Alabaster, he summoned a sheath and strapped it to his side. We made our way down the lighthouse and as we started back down the road when a thought occurred to me "Dude how are we supposed to get back home?" I asked curiously.

Alabaster looked around and in the distance was a ranch house, a blue Toyota was parked in the driveway, he gave me a sideways smile.

"Ever hotwire a car?"

 **PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! LOVE YOU ALL!**


	16. Chapter 16

Okay so I learned a few things; I can hot wire a car, I _cannot_ drive, and going at really fast speeds makes Alabaster vomit out the window. It was roughly a nine hour drive back to Long Island Alabaster had estimated.

I made it there in a little under four!

Alabaster looked like he wanted to kill me when I finally dropped the speed under one twenty. We were racing down the street and I was laughing as about thirty police cars were behind us sirens blaring. Okay, so I may have gotten a little excited and fired my gun in the air at some point in Vermont but honestly I feel like the police are overreacting it's not like I ran anyone down...at least I don't think I did. Anyway Alabaster looked behind us and threw a card out the window, suddenly all of the cop cars came to a screeching halt as we raced down the street.

"Mist card, I'm guessing they think the car blew up or something." he explained before I even asked which I was about to but I wasn't going to let him think I cared. I just rolled my eyes as Thalia's Tree came into view "Oh man," Alabaster groaned in annoyance "Chiron is going to _murder_ us!" he said and I just grinned, I didn't care! Okay maybe I cared a little. Fine, I was terrified! Chiron could be pretty scary when he needed to be and I could already tell that he was going to go ballistic.

Talk about an understatement!

"YOU TWO! BIG HOUSE THIS INSTANT!" he roared the second we entered the barrier of the camp. We gulped and made our way over, I looked out to the camp and saw what looked like a small version of the Trojan War. Campers were fighting and beating each other up, I saw Clarisse beating up Malcolm Pace and Will Solace running around around telling people to stop. As I watched the ten year old distribute bandages I found myself smiling, I guess I missed the little ball of sunshine.

We walked into the Big House and we didn't even get a chance to sit down before the centaur exploded "NEVER IN ALL MY YEARS! YOU TWO BETTER HAVE THE GREATEST REASON IN ALL OF OLYMPUS AS TO WHY YOU LEFT!" he screamed so loud my ears hurt. I stuttered and didn't know what to do so I naturally did the first thing I could think of.

I shot Alabaster in the leg.

"Why?!" he screamed as he rolled on the floor holding his bleeding leg. To be honest it was kind of a reflex, because it didn't get me out of trouble if anything it got me in more trouble with the trainer. Chiron looked at me like I was insane as Alabaster groaned in pain, well I guess it's up to me to lie my way out of this if he is just going to sit there bleeding. So selfish!

"Chiron, if I may...we were gone because...my mother needed me." I said, it wasn't a total lie but it wasn't the truth either. He stared at me waiting for an explanation and I told him about meeting my siblings and the Apple of Discord and the Phonois that tried to kill me. After I was done Chiron remained silent for the longest time, did I mention that I hate silence? I absolutely loathe silence! I glared and kicked a chair, making a loud scraping sound in the process.

Chiron glared at me "I believe you Mr. Strife but consider this a warning! You are on very thin ice and I will request some satyrs to keep a close eye on you and Mr. Torrington from now on. With that please take him to the infirmary before he bleeds to death!" he insisted and I nodded with a smile. I hooked his arm around my neck and helped him out of the house. He glared daggers at me as we made our way over and I kept a straight face and didn't even look in his direction as we walked.

"Strife!" a voice rang out, I turned and saw Luke and Clarisse making their way over to us. I grinned as I found Lee Fletcher and he took over for me as my friends finally reached me. They pulled me into a group hug as people fought all around us, I honestly was shocked at how much carnage was going on around me...AND I DIDN'T CAUSE IT!

"What the hell is going on here?!" I asked over the roar of battle.

Luke smiled a little "The whole Poseidon and Zeus thing has sparked a serious war between the cabins. You missed the fire and the catapults, man it took forever to get Travis to stop launching people!" we all laughed when suddenly I felt someone slam into my leg. I looked down to see the beaming face of Will Solace.

"Sammy! You're back! Where did you go? Why did you leave? Chiron looked really mad! Did you break the rules? Did you fight any monster?" this kid was like a machine gun of questions I could barely follow.

The only thing I registered I answered "Did you just call me Sammy?" no one ever called me that...I never had any friends to give me a nickname in the first place so never mind. I finally was able to pry the tiny blonde from my leg and he took a step back in embarrassment.

"I...yeah I did. Cause we're friends aren't we? Right?" he asked and he looked like a kicked puppy and I felt myself caving under his stare.

I smiled and ruffled his hair "Yeah we're friends Sunny Boy." I said and an explosion happened right next to us and Will ran off screaming about band aids and proper Greek Fire care. Before I knew it Luke wrapped his arm around me and dragged me over to where Alabaster was just getting his leg wrapped up.

"Okay guys, how did it go?" he asked dropping his smiled, Alabaster took out the sword and handed it to Luke. He grinned as he unsheathed it and looked at the blade in the sunlight. After that he sheathed it again and looked back at us "And Prometheus?" he asked curiously.

"Freed." I said and he nodded with a knowing smile as he sat down. I stood in the shade next to them and watched all the campers beating the living Hades out of each other. Ah fun times!

"Their is one more thing guys." Luke said after a few minutes had passed. We both turned to him and he actually looked a little nervous as he drummed his fingers on the hilt of his new sword. He took a deep breath "Alabaster I need you to head to San Francisco, that's where...you know what is. Got it?" he asked and Alabaster nodded. After that he turned to me "I need you to meet someone. Tomorrow at the East River docks okay? I have a supplier and investor on our side and they said they would happily supply us with whatever we need. I made a big request, now it's time to see if they will follow through." he explained.

I frowned and then shrugged "What was the shipment? Weapons?" I asked and he shook his head.

"A ship called The Princess Andromeda."

 **PLEASE REVIEW! BYYYYEEEEEEEE LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	17. Chapter 17

What do you think tomorrow means? It means the day after today right or am I having a stroke? Luke Castellan is a freaking idiot! Turns out his 'partners' weren't paying a visit until nearly two weeks later. So I waited by the docks every night until the Sun rose I'm literally running on coffee and adrenaline!

Finally here I am sitting by the docks whistling some song I heard on the radio when a spotlight hits me in the face. I winced at the bright light and heard footsteps, when my eyes finally adjusted I saw a man standing in front of me flanked by two men that looked like they could bench press a house. The man was kind of pudgy and wore a purple suit "Well, you must be Mr. Strife." he said.

I rolled my eyes "What gave it away? You got Luke's ship?" I asked impatiently, sorry but I didn't have any more energy, I'm pretty sure I was starting to hallucinate from lack of sleep. The man waved his hand in a direction and I looked at the end of the dock, probably the biggest cruise ship I have ever seen was anchored at the mouth of the river. How in Hades did I miss _that_? I was just staring at the ship and then glanced over at the man, he didn't seem even the slightest bit hesitant on giving us this ship "Who are you exactly?" I asked.

The man smiled "You may refer to me as N. Now please inform Mr. Castellan that we also have the location of his...friend." he said friend like he was saying rat. I just shrugged as N walked away with his bodyguards, I frowned and looked at the massive cruise ship. I walked over and saw a ramp up into the ship, I climbed up it was swarming with people but they weren't normal. They all walked sort of like robots and their eyes were glazed over.

"Ah hello sir! Your cabin is this way! Where is the captain? Are we sailing to get him?" one of the crewmen asked me. I looked behind me to make sure he was talking to me when suddenly I realized what this was. If the Mist couldn't hide the clearly dark magic and monsters that were on this ship the large amount of mortals could. I just nodded and followed the crewman through the ship, eventually he opened a set of double doors that lead into a massive bedroom with a bathroom and kitchen, flatscreen, and even a fully stocked mini fridge.

Oh I could get used to this! I jumped onto the king sized bed and kicked back with my hands behind my head "Ohhhh that feels nice!" I practically groaned. I looked over at the clearly hypnotized mortal standing ready for orders "Oh yeah Luke Castellan is the captain isn't he?" the man nodded "Alright well head to Long Island Sound that's where he is okay?" I ordered and the man saluted.

"Right away First Mate Strife!" and with that he left, I stared at the closed door. First Mate? Hell yeah! I laughed loudly as I turned on the TV and opened up a bag of chips. I looked around and took in my room and I got up and looked out my balcony. I looked down at the sea over a hundred feet down and backed up a little as the ship lurched forward slowly. I took a few deep breaths, I was in Poseidons domain now, if he knew what was going on he would sink this ship in a second.

I got changed until I was wearing regular camp clothes, I shook the pleasant feeling I got when I saw myself in the bright orange shirt and made my way through the ship. I reached the bridge and saw many Mist induced mortals in their seats, they all stood up and saluted which made me roll my eyes "Okay we need to get to Long Island but stay anchored of the coast okay? I don't want us docked." and the men all nodded and went back to work.

After that we made our way to the Sound the Sun was just rising in the horizon, Luke said to get back to camp by first light. I groaned in annoyance saw a motor boat hanging off the side of the boat "Hey can I take that?" I asked the helmsmen. They all nodded in unison and I ran over and got in, two sailors lowered me down the side of the boat, as soon as I hit the water I started the motor and made my way to the canoe dock. I hit the Hermes cabin just before everyone woke up, I ran over to Luke who looked incredibly mad.

"What's up dude?" I asked and Luke just motioned to the biggest bed in the cabin.

Percy Jackson had returned.

I glared at Percy as he slept and then glared at Luke "You said he was dead! Those shoes were supposed to drag him to Tartarus!" I whispered harshly and he glared right back at me. He got up and left the cabin and I followed "You said this plan was flawless! That nothing could go wrong well guess what dumbass Jackson is still alive!" I said angrily.

Luke gripped the hilt of his new sword that he decided to name Backbiter "Did you get the ship?" was all he asked and I nodded. He looked out to the horizon "I'll deal with Jackson. Get back to the ship, I recruited someone else to help you with manning the ship until I get there." he said and walked to the arena. I just stood there confused before I walked back to the motor boat to find someone already waiting for me.

Chris Rodriguez.

"Hey, you ready?" he asked and I nodded as we climbed into the boat, as I steered us back to the ship I noticed that Chris was gripping his armor tightly.

"You okay dude?" I asked and Chris looked at me, concern evident in his eyes.

"What if...What if this is the wrong side? I mean not even Clarisse would do this and...I don't think I can fight against her." he asked and I stared at him. He really likes that chick? I thought he was joking! I sighed and didn't answer as the ship came into view.

"Listen man don't focus on that, just focus on what we are fighting for. Respect for all gods!" I said as we reached the ship, a ladder was on the side and I hooked the boat to the side. Chris was hesitant but made his way up.

I grabbed the ladder and then I turned around, I saw Camp Half-blood in the distance. I thought about what Chris said, but then that stupid voice came back and my thoughts became fuzzy. I forgot what I was thinking about and just shrugged.

Then I climbed up to the Princess Andromeda.

 **PLEASE REVIEW! LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Starting Sea of Monsters in this chapter!**

* * *

I don't know why but these last few months have gotten me on edge! Luke attacked Percy at camp and basically revealed Alabaster and I being involved in his scheme so I knew their was no going back to camp now.

So why did I feel so horrible about it?

My anger problems just got worse after that point, I lashed out at everyone on the ship, killed random monsters for random reasons, and I even stabbed Luke in the shoulder last week. Which is why I am now confined to my quarters because I am too violent to others. I was just watching TV when I stole a glance at my bathroom and saw a rainbow break across the mirror from the sunlight. I looked at my door and then felt my pockets for a drachma.

I found one and walked over to the rainbow, I hesitated for a few seconds. Should I do this? I don't deserve to see it. I steeled my nerves and flipped the drachma into the rainbow "Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering...show me Camp Half-blood?" I asked and the rainbow shimmered. I could feel tears starting to build up as I saw the camp sing along going on. I saw Will Solace, he looked a little taller now as he sang with his siblings. I saw Clarisse looking angry and scowling, I could tell it was because I had betrayed her and because Chris was with us. Then I saw Thalia's Tree and my heart sank.

I saw Luke, he was injecting something into the tree, into Thalia's tree! Thalia who gave her life to save him. I felt my anger rising again but then I got a splitting headache and fell to my knees. I may have screamed but I wasn't sure it felt like my brain was on fire and finally it stopped. I was breathing heavily as I grabbed the sink and slowly lifted myself up, the Iris message was gone but I couldn't remember why I was angry. Maybe I saw the cabins? How it was just the twelve Olympians? Yeah, that had to be it! Screw those guys!

I clenched my jaw as the door opened and Chris walked in "We got something from our partner." he said and I nodded as he left. I quickly changed into a basic white t-shirt and jeans, I looked at my jacket that was laying on a chair next to my bed. I didn't feel like I deserved to wear it ever since we left the camp, I just stuck to regular armor and my knife. I walked out and was immediately flanked by two Scythian _Dracaenae_ probably to keep me from hurting people. I just rolled my eyes and made my way to Lukes room where Alabaster and Chris were waiting for me.

The second I entered the room and the serpent women followed me I turned and smiled "So what part of Tartarus did you want to go back to?" I ask as I pulled out my dagger. They hissed and slithered out and shut the door, I smirked and sheathed my dagger. I started using my dagger over my guns now, I kept them with me at all times but nothing really beats a good sword fight, figuring out your opponents fighting style and then breaking their stance and attacking, ohhhh so much fun!

Anyway once they were gone I turned and saw the golden sarcophagus in the corner "The hell is that?" I asked out loud. They both shrugged and Alabaster looked like he wanted to murder me, probably because I have shot him three times in the leg. Just then the doors flew open and Luke walked in with a smile on his face, I didn't know why he was so happy but for some reason seeing him happy made me angry. He walked over to the mini fridge and popped open a can of soda and laid down on the sofa.

"Sit down guys, our plan is starting to come to fruition!" he said as he took a long sip. Alabaster and Chris sat down on the couch and I just leaned against the wall twirling my knife in my hand. Luke looked at all three of us "Camp Half-blood us dying" he started and I nodded but why did I nod? I knew that Luke did something. Wait no I didn't, but why did this not come as a surprise to me? I shook those thoughts out of my head as he continued "The barrier is failing I already sent a little present to have a little fun." he said with a wicked smile.

After a few seconds I looked over at the sarcophagus "What's that dude?" I asked and Luke looked at the sarcophagus for the first time and grinned widely. He sat up and finished his soda before walking over and examining the large golden object.

"This is it! The remains of Kronos. Every time we receive a new recruit a piece of him is brought back from the pit. Eventually he will be able to take on a body of his own!" he said with a strange gleam in his eye it was near maddening.

I suddenly felt sick to my stomach "Dude no offense but that's pretty disgusting!" I said and Luke just shrugged in agreement and sat back down. I kept glancing at the coffin "So what's the plan Luke?" I asked and he pulled out a large piece of paper and read it over.

"Okay Alabaster, I need you back in San Francisco to help with some resistance among some of the demigods. Chris and Sam you guys stay here, I have a feeling I'm going to need you guys." he said and we all nodded before he ended the meeting. The second I walked out the snake women were by my side again and I lost it, I drew my knife and stabbed them both in the head, as they crumbled to dust I let out a breath and tried to stop the voice that was practically shouting in my head.

Yes, that horrible voice came back after all these months! It had been nonstop thoughts of threats and starting fights among the soldiers. I went back to my cabin with my hand against my ears, as soon as the door was closed the voice stopped like it always did when I walked in. I looked out to the setting Sun in the distance and just laid down on my bed, I glanced at the mirror in my bathroom and thought about all of my friends that I betrayed.

"Happy birthday you freak!" I said to myself.

Then I fell asleep.

 **PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! LOVE YOU ALL! BYYYYYEEEEEE!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A few days later...**

After Lukes little stunt with Thalia's Tree a quest was issued and Chiron was also fired! To be honest I was a little ticked at Luke, Chiron was a bore but he was a good teacher nonetheless. I asked Luke how he knew about all of this and he simply smiled and said "I have my ways." and would show me a purple scythe charm, the mark of Kronos. A spy was at the camp? I should have figured but still I betrayed the camp and left in disgrace this person is betraying the camp while still acting like they were part of it.

"SAM! Are you even listening?" Luke roared and I looked up at him with a bored expression and nodded blankly. Honestly I didn't care, the stupid voice was deafening now it was constantly screaming for blood! I kept trying to block it out but then it would just get louder. So loud I thought my eardrums would burst, it just yelled and shouted and howled.

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" I screamed loudly, Luke seemed a little shocked as I covered my ears and screamed as loud as I could. Okay so I'm completely insane what else is new? Luke backed up a little as I stood up this was torture! Absolute torture "Luke make it stop! Make the voice stop! I know you know what it is! Make it stop!" I shouted in pain but Luke just stared at me horrified. I fell to my knees as I clutched my ears to try and make it stop but it wouldn't.

 _KILL! ATTACK LUKE! YOU SHALL RULE OVER THE TITAN ARMY SLAY HIM NOW! SLAUGHTER ANY WHO OPPOSE YOU! YOU ARE CONFLICT INCARNATE! YOUR WORDS CAN START AND END WARS! RULE WITH AN IRON FIST! THE GODS HAVE BETRAYED YOU! FIGHT AS THE GENERAL OF THIS ARMY! LUKE IS WEAK MINDED!_

Finally I couldn't take it anymore, I drew my gun and put it against my temple. Luke dove for the gun but I dodged him, I cocked the gun and just like that the voice stopped completely. I could practically feel the emptiness in my head it was so silent. I was breathing heavily as I lowered the gun slowly, the voice did not come back and I let out a relieved sigh "Sorry about that...almost lost my cool." I said chuckling. Luke looked at me like I was the most terrifying monster he had ever seen.

Luke dismissed me and I walked away with a smile on my face, the voice was gone for now so I'm going to enjoy this! I walked down to the large mall that was in the center of the ship and grabbed some food. As I walked to my seat I saw two demigods talking and laughing together and I decided to disturb the peace like I always do. I flicked my hand and the fries they were eating glowed red for a second, a demigod began to eat one and the other slapped it out of his mouth "Hey back off I paid for those!" he growled and in no time the table was flipped over and they were fighting.

I grinned happily as I watched the little show of carnage I had created. I sat down and enjoyed the fries and hot dogs when Chris walked up to me looking nervous "Can I talk to you? Alone?" he asked and he looked like he was about to faint. I nodded and took a quick bite before he led me to a quiet corner "I...I just heard that Clarisse, she got sent on the quest. What if she gets hurt man?! I don't know if this is smart just letting this whole thing play out! I think I might want out." he said hesitantly.

He was right to be hesitant because I drew me knife and pressed it against his throat "I don't think you want that Chris! The way I see it you really don't have a choice! Just like me!" I didn't mean to say that last part it just slipped out. Chris looked at me with sympathy as I tried to process what I just said "Just like me?" what did that mean? Did I not want this? No! No I do want this! The Olympians deserve this!

I lowered my knife and Chris looked at me "Look if we can just figure a way out of this, maybe we can go back to camp?" he suggested and I glared at him and shook my head.

"I can't go back! Not after what I did, I'm in way to deep to back out now! If you don't like it then sucks for you maybe you should have thought this through more!" I said angrily and Chris nodded before running off. I groaned and walked back to my cabin, now Chris is scared of me, every single monster parted as they saw me walking. They probably didn't want to give any reason to be sent back to Tartarus since I have a razor thin trigger and they are pretty fun to kill.

Not that I'm sadistic they just are fun to kill because they are annoying and...am I sadistic? Maybe. Anyway I entered my room and Luke was waiting for me, he was looking out the balcony at the rising moon. The Sun had set long ago and it made the water look like an endless black pit. He turned and we were out in the hall "Percy is here." he said in a hushed tone, I frowned no one had raised the alarm or anything but Luke seemed to read my mind "Their is a heavy enchantment but tomorrow it will be lifted. Percy will be in our custody and we will get the Golden Fleece one way or another." he explained.

"Why not just get him now?! Where is he?!" I whispered kind of loudly and Luke made a gesture to be quiet before he pointed to the room across from mine.

"They're right in there?! Dude give me two minutes with him and I'll have his cooperation!" I said drawing my knife but Luke stopped me.

"Just let this play out I promise he will not slip through our fingers this time! Get some sleep if anything goes wrong I need you to be at your best to help me tomorrow okay?" he asked. I just shrugged and nodded, and with that he walked away and I went back into my room. I closed my door and laid on my bed just staring at the ceiling thinking about what I said to Chris "Just like me?" I asked loudly.

Do I really want this?

 **PLEASE REVIEW! LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	20. Chapter 20

**YO GUMMYBEARPERSON! Thank you for the review! Idk how I update so much I just do! I'm glad you and all of my followers are still reading this story! It just makes me more anxious to write out these chapters! Please enjoy!**

* * *

 _"Are you weak? Do you think to defy me young one? I am the Lord of Time! I will not be disobeyed! You shall be my ultimate assassin Samuel! By the end you shall be a killing machine!"_

I shot up out of my bed, absolutely coated in sweat. I was panting heavily, I looked around the room in fright, the shadows seemed to be closing in on me. I gulped hard as I calmed myself down, Kronos isn't alive! He's still in the pits of Tartarus, but that threat seemed very real and very possible.

I took a few deep breaths as I looked out the window, the Sun was just beginning to rise and I honestly felt happy that Percy Jackson was in the room next to me. That kid may have been a pain but knowing he was there was enough to keep me occupied from thinking about that dream. I hopped out of bed and quickly got changed and showered, I got my guns set and sheathed my knife. I cautiously took a step out and saw no one was walking around, I made my way through the ship until I was at the bridge.

All of the men saluted me and I just rolled my eyes "What's our course?" I asked and the helmsman checked a monitor before he told me we were off the coast of Delaware. I nodded as more and more monsters showed up and started practicing all around the ship. I looked down from the front window of the bridge where I could see most of the ship and that's when I saw them. Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and...was that a cyclops?! What the Hades?

They walked through a door and I bolted out of the bridge and after them. I cut a corner they went down and ran into Chris Rodriguez and another demigod talking about the Drakon in the cargo bay of the ship. I ignored them and looked around the hall, the only thing I saw was a bathroom door and a closet. Three guesses as to where they were! I walked past the closet to Lukes cabin where I saw his two bodyguards flanking the entrance.

The bear twins; Agrius and Oreius. They growled at me and I growled right back which made them whimper "You two shut it! Go get Percy Jackson! He's down the hall with a blonde girl and a young cyclops. GO!" I ordered. The twins nodded before running to take Percy and his friends prisoner, I walked in and saw Luke casually sitting on the couch "They're here man. I sent the twins after them so get ready to entertain some guests!" I said with a smile and shut the door.

I heard the twins grab them and as they were being taken prisoner I walked out and saw them. Percy didn't seem to recognize me but Annabeth flashed me a murderous glare, I just smirked and walked up some stairs. I made my way back to the bridge and made sure our course was steady and we were going about fifty knots. I had to read up on nautical stuff...I'm saying stuff because if I say nautical _jargon_ I would have to shoot myself.

After ten minutes I saw the bear twins taking Percy and his friends across the common area when the cyclops punched one of them. He sailed into a fountain and scared a little family, I rolled my eyes "Can't do one thing right can you you freaking idiots!" I grumbled as I ran out of the bridge. I opened the door and saw Percy fighting the massive crab that, for some reason, Luke had acquired. I looked over and saw Annabeth and the cyclops working on one of the boats, I smirked and ran towards her "Oh blondie!?" I shouted and she turned around with her knife ready.

She deflected as soon as I took a swing, she stabbed and I parried and then swung again "You're so nimble! Stop moving kid!" I shouted angrily as she ducked under my feet and sliced my leg. I howled as the knife went deep, I growled and pushed Annabeth away and she fell to the ground. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Percy slide under the crab and stab it, killing it.

That was my mistake.

I looked back and got a fire extinguisher in the face! Annabeth recovered faster than I thought and was able to grab the extinguisher so that I could kiss it. I stumbled back and lost my footing, I fell down the stairs and crashed into five demigods who were just coming up "WHY?! WHO HITS SOMEONE WITH A FIRE EXTINGUISHER!? A SIMPLE PUNCH WOULD HAVE SUFFICED!" I screamed as I held my bleeding nose. A few of the demigods grabbed me to help me up but I shoved them away "Don't focus on me! SHOOT THEM!" I ordered and they all grabbed their bows as I made my way back up.

Just in time to see Percy slash the ropes and they dropped off the ship and the arrows flew into open air. I limped over and saw them shooting through the water, jets of wind blasting them forward. One of the archers gulped "We missed." he said and I glared at him, then I grabbed him and threw him off the side. He screamed as he fell and all of the other archers immediately backed up from me. Then Luke pushed his way through the crowd and joined me as we stared at the boat that was getting smaller and smaller.

"They will not survive the Sea of Monsters! Sam I need you to get that Fleece! Take the motor boat and head to the island! I'll give you the coordinates and some men! Don't come back without that fleece do you understand?!" he ordered with a glare. I was bleeding, my leg was killing me, and I just got to second base with a fire extinguisher so I wasn't in the mood.

"Whether I get that fleece or not I'm coming back and if you have a problem with that" I drew my guns and put one to his head "then you can say goodbye to your brains!" I finished with a glare. Luke steeled his gaze before finally he huffed in agreement. I sheathed my guns as Luke grabbed ten demigods to accompany me.

This was gonna suuuuuuck!

 **PLEASE REVIEW! LOVE YOU GUYS! BYYYEEEEEEE!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey so imagine their boat as a slightly smaller version of the yacht in that abomination they called the Sea of Monsters movie.**

* * *

"We're lost!" one of the demigods said again, I groaned in annoyance because they just would not shut up! I kept steering and looking at the monitors, we were going in the right direction. The Sea of Monsters had to be nearby, we were cutting through the waves at breakneck speeds, which led to many of the men throwing up over the side. Finally in the distance I caught a glimpse of some weird rock formation, as we got closer I paled.

"Guys get ready! We are in for a rough time!" I shouted and my men looked at me confused. I rolled my eyes "Ever heard of between a rock and a hard place? Well, here's where it comes from! We are passing by Scylla and Charybdis!" I shouted and shut the door to the bridge. I locked it and five of my men ran below deck while the rest stayed to fight any monsters that attacked. I would like to say I warned them about what Scylla does but then I remembered the consequence of what happens if she doesn't get an easy meal.

All for the greater good right? At least that's what I kept thinking. Wait, why was I thinking that? I never thought that cruelly towards anyone even my enemies. Why did I suddenly not care about them? It's like my thoughts were turning darker and darker every day.

Anyway as we passed by the whirlpool monstrosity that was Charybdis I leaned the ship closer to the cliff so we didn't get sucked in and eaten. I looked over and saw two of my men pointing to the whirlpool and saying something before one of them vanished, his shoes and sword were the only thing that remained. The other soldier screamed before he vanished from sight too, I gulped as we neared the whirlpool again, then it stopped. Immediately it exploded outward and a massive wave slammed the ship into the cliffs.

Two of the remaining men flew off the side and into the water, they screamed for help as the whirlpool started up again. They were sucked in immediately and the last soldier started banging on the door screaming for me to let him in. I just kept my eyes on the waters as another wave hit us and we shot forward, this time in the right direction. Just before we made it out the banging on the door stopped, then we were out of reach of the cliffs and the maelstrom. All at once everything became calmer and the water was peaceful.

I sighed as I slowed the ship slightly and activated the cruise control, then I walked out. As soon as I opened the door I found out why the final soldier stopped banging on the door. One of the swords of my dead men had fallen off the ship into Charybdis. When she spit everything out the sword became like shrapnel and pinned him to the door, his face was mid scream as the sword pierced his breastplate and went through the metal door.

I cringed as I called for the men who were still in the ship. Five soldiers ran out and took in the carnage, "Yeah yeah it's all horrible now get this cleaned up. We're in the Sea of Monsters now so nothing is friendly in these waters!" I said and returned to the bridge. I looked out the window and I saw a fin that was as big as the ship and then it dove into the water and vanished. I shivered as I heard the sword scraping against the door as my soldiers removed the dead body.

After three hours of checking the monitors and making sure our course was set I saw an island in the distance. We were dangerously low on fuel so we had no other option but to stop there. I warned my men and we approached the island with our weapons ready. As soon as we docked I knew we were screwed if we made any wrong moves, the island was filled with girls! Not a single man was in sight.

Circe's Island I surmised, Luke had told me about it.

As we all stepped onto the island a pretty woman with black hair ran up to us with a clipboard "Hi! My name is Hylla! Do you have a reservation?" she asked and I shook my head.

"I was hoping to talk to your boss? Circe? Like right now?!" I asked and Hylla looked me up and down and frowned.

"Lady Circe is very busy at the moment." she said and I snorted angrily and the strange dark thoughts started returning.

I glared at her "Listen very carefully Hylla, I am the son of Eris! The goddess of conflict, so unless you want this entire island to be ripping itself apart in a bloodthirsty rage I suggest you get Circe right now!" I shouted. Hylla gulped and seemed to know I was telling the truth because she ran off into the large building. I looked over and saw all of the woman walking around, I locked eyes with a girl maybe twelve or thirteen years old. She had the same dark hair as Hylla and looked like a younger version of her, she stared right back at me and I rolled my eyes as Hylla returned.

"Lady Circe will speak with you now." she announced before a beautiful woman walked over to us, their was no doubt in my mind that this woman was Circe, her very presence radiated magic.

She looked us up and down and then smiled "What can I do for you lovely gentlemen? I'm sure my workers here have made you feel welcome." she said and I could feel the magic in her voice. It probably would have affected me like it was my men, who were nodding like robots, but the dark thoughts were muffling her voice and making it hard to focus, her magic was bouncing off me.

"Listen Circe, we need to refuel. We are going to get the Golden Fleece from Polyphemus's island. Can you help us?" I asked and Circe seemed shocked that I wasn't a mindless slave from her magic. She backed up and a blue flame sparked into her hand like she was ready to fight so I went in a different direction. I stepped forward "Listen Lady Circe I have no intention of hurting you, hurting your workers, or even staying for more than a few minutes. All we need is fuel can you help us? If you do I'll give you one of my men, they clearly are under your spell so take whichever one you want." I suggested.

Circe looked at me and a mutual understanding passed between us, she dropped her kind smile and became neutral "Ladies, get them fuel and some food!" she ordered and a bunch of her workers walked off. After twenty minutes our boat was not only refueled it was fixed up from the attack Charybdis made. Me and Circe were talking about the easiest way to the island, she suggested we avoid the Sirens because we would never survive their song no matter how muffled and dark my thoughts were.

As we were finishing she grabbed my shoulder "Let me look at you. You could somehow resist my magic, I want to see if...oh...oh dear!" she gasped slightly horrified.

I suddenly became very scared "What? Do you know what that voice in my head is!? What?!" I urged but she said nothing she simply backed away from me. I wanted to murder her but that thought wasn't mine, I just shrugged and walked towards the ship where one of my men was drooling over the girls as they took him away. I shook my head at how weak minded he was and then I turned back to Circe "I actually have one final request for you." I said and she stared at me curiously "If this guy shows up, Percy Jackson? Do not let him escape, and do not underestimate his friends." I said and Circe laughed.

"Oh honey, no one can resist my charms, I assure you this boy will not leave this island, at least not as a human." she said. I was about to ask what she meant by that when I decided against it and thanked her. As I was about to step back into the ship she shouted "Oh wait one second!" I turned and she walked up to me holding something in her hands. She handed me...

"Is this a cowboy hat? Why?!" I asked as I stared at the dark black hat.

She laughed "Just trying to complete the image sweetie." she said and then I looked down and noticed that the color of the hat matched the color of my duster jacket that I had left on the Princess Andromeda. I groaned as I shoved the hat in my backpack.

Do I seriously look like a cowboy villain?! At this point I'm starting to get annoyed that even immortal witches are saying I look like one! I am not a cowboy! Stop thinking I am or I'll send you on a one way trip to Tartarus!

Anyway I grumbled a thank you as I climbed onto the ship and started the engine. As soon as the island vanished my men recovered from the charm spell Circe placed on them "You guys are idiots you know that right?!" I said angrily and they suddenly took an interest in their boots.

I checked our coordinates and we would be at the island within the next two hours.

An island with a murderous cyclops.

Yay!

 **PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! REVIEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW!**


	22. Chapter 22

As we neared the island I couldn't help but take in how beautiful it looked, aside from the chasm it was rolling plains and large trees. I actually caught my breath, I could feel the magic of the fleece radiating from the island drawing in anyone that came under its spell. I docked the boat near the entrance, Circe sent me an Iris message just a few minutes before we docked. Percy Jackson had reached her island and she was going to turn him into a guinea pig, I don't know why she told me but whatever.

At any rate we stepped out onto the field and looked towards the forest, "This is too easy." I grumbled as we made our way up the field. I saw the largest sheep in existence maybe fifty feet in front of us and just beyond that hanging from a tree was the Golden Fleece. I looked at the sheep and something nagged at me in the back of my head, the fleece is heavily guarded...so where were the guards?

"Come on there it is! Let's get it!" one of my men said and ran towards the fleece. I tried to stop him but he ignored me and the sheep bleated in anger as he passed. Then they attacked him, he screamed in pain as he was swarmed, pieces of clothes and armor flew around. The sheep went back to grazing and the only thing left was a clean pile of bones, completely void of flesh. I want to say I stayed confident I really do but...I vomited at the sight.

"How are we supposed to get past those monsters?! They were so fast!" one of my men asked. I could feel my thoughts becoming clouded, and much much darker than ever before. I looked across the chasm and saw slightly smaller sheep that looked like regular docile sheep judging by how they didn't eat the deer that ran by them. I suddenly had an idea, I drew my gun and ushered my men into the forest just out of sight from the killer sheep.

"Stay hidden, when Polyphemus comes out try and make as much noise as possible while I go for the fleece got it?!" I asked and the three men nodded. I aimed my gun at the large boulder that covered the cave where no doubt the massive cyclops was hiding. I fired and the bullet hit the rock, the echo of the gunshot rang out across the whole island, the killer sheep bleated in fright and scattered. I crouched down as the massive boulder was moved and Polyphemus stepped out, man he was ugly!

He ran out and I saw a satyr walking behind him, dressed like a...cyclops? Wow points for surviving but the dress did _not_ go with his hooves. I recognized the satyr, it was Grover Underwood the satyr that brought Percy Jackson to camp last year. He must have been attracted to the fleece while searching for Pan, I didn't think about that as the massive cyclops made his way across the bridge onto our side.

"What has sheepies so scared? What was that big bang!? Scare sheepies? Oh it's okay daddy is here!" he said soothingly as he gathered his sheep, his back turned from the fleece. I slowly made my way behind him in the forest as he calmed his sheep down. I had made it right behind the tree when he turned around sniffing the air "I smell...half bloods! Come out crunchy demigods!" he roared. Then large sounds and banging came from the forest.

Polyphemus roared and ran after the sounds, his sheep following him closely. I let out a deep breath as I heard screaming in the distance, guess my men weren't ones for stealth. I reached over and grabbed the fleece, then I heard scuffling behind me. I drew my knife and turned but it was only one of my own men, Derek I think, he was gripping his bleeding shoulder. He winced as blood poured through his fingers "The others...Polyphemus got them! We have to run! Now!" he said as I heard massive footsteps coming towards us.

Okay fuck this!

All thoughts left me as I took off running! Derek and I had just made it halfway to the boat when the sheep broke through the clearing and bleated as they closed in on us. Polyphemus broke through a moment later swinging the two dead demigods in his hands.

Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit!

The killer sheep were too fast we needed a distraction. That's when my thoughts turned murderous, they weren't mine but they were powerful. I saw Derek wheezing and coughing as he ran, I drew my gun "Sorry man!" I yelled before I shot him in the leg. He screamed as he fell to the ground, I looked across the chasm and saw Grover staring at me in shock, I just shrugged and made my way back to the boat. I could still hear Derek screaming in pain as the sheep devoured him, which gave me enough time to get to the boat.

I dove in and gunned the engine, the boat shot forward nearly throwing me out of the room it was so forceful. I looked back and saw Polyphemus shouting happily about how he had delicious dinner. I sighed, I almost had it! I almost had the fleece! I was so close! If that idiot hadn't interrupted me it would be in my hands right now and Kronos would be able to rise!

Wait, is that a good thing? He threatened me and called me weak! He told me that I would be a killing machine! I'm not a killer!

But...I just killed Derek to save my own skin, I may not have ended his life but it was because of me that he was dead. Oh gods what did I just do?!

I _am_ a killer!

 **PLEASE REVIEW! I AM VERY CURIOUS ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER! REVIEW PLZ!**


	23. Chapter 23

By the time I hit the coast of Miami I didn't know what to think, I had killed me own men, left them to die, and even let one of them be taken prisoner! I'm a monster plain and simple I'm a horrible person. It wasn't me though! That voice in my head it was so powerful so entrancing I couldn't...but it _was_ me! I let those horrible things happen. I had messaged Luke and he told me where he was docked, I brought the boat around the ship and climbed up.

Agrius grabbed me and hauled me over the railing before Luke approached me "Where is the fleece?!" he asked angrily and I just glared at the ground. Why should I even care what happens?! I deserve the Fields of Punishment for what I did! I killed people! I'm a killer!

"No I didn't get the stupid fleece! Now get out of my way!" I said angrily as I pushed past him. Luke drew his sword and I drew my gun, screw this guy! I should be in charge anyway I'm more strategic and much more of a risk taker! Wait, I don't want control! Stop it voice! Stop it!

That was when Agrius tapped his shoulder and pointed to the docks. We all looked over and we saw Percy Jackson with his friends and the Golden Fleece in hand. Luke's glare turned into a grin "Oh this may be much easier than I thought! You two with me!" he said to the bear twins and they started down the ship. I saw Luke make is way over to take them prisoner, I even saw Grover Underwood, somehow seeing he was alive made me happy.

I couldn't take it anymore I quickly ran to my cabin, as soon as I shut the door the voice stopped like usual. I let the tears fall as I remembered the look of horror on Dereks face when I shot him, sobs ripped through me as I shook. I noticed a rainbow was breaking across the wall from the glass and I made a snap decision. I may work for Kronos but maybe I can make my mom a little proud too, level the playing field you know? I grabbed a drachma and threw it in the rainbow.

"Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow please accept my offering...Chiron Trainer of Heroes." I said softly. The rainbow rippled and I saw Chiron along with around fifty other centaurs "Chiron?!" I shouted and the centaur looked up. The second he saw me he glared menacingly at me and was about to swipe through but I quickly shouted "Miami! The harbor, the cruise ship Princess Andromeda. Hurry or Percy will die!" I said and then swiped my hand before he could even say anything.

Oh but Sam that's helping the good guys isn't it? Yes but it's only to give me more time to try and get on Kronos' good side and figure out what that voice is. It's driving me insane and I need time to figure things about me out. I don't care anyway, conflict is conflict it doesn't take sides and causing fights is what I do best. I'll still help Kronos sure I'm in way too deep but him rising now is not good for me at the moment. I walked out of my room and back to the main deck where Percy and his friends were being held prisoner.

Luke was climbing onto his black Pegasus when Percy called him out "And you're always running from a fight! Scared your men will watch you get your butt kicked." he shouted and damn I gotta say I was impressed with this kid! His parents should have named him Persassy! Luke looked at me and that was a big mistake since the voice had immediately returned when I left my room.

My eyes flashed red and so did Lukes before he glared at Percy "I'll kill you quickly." yep I had gotten better at controlling some of my powers. I figured this was a win-win situation for me, if Luke is beaten then I take over and run the army. If Percy is killed then that's our biggest threat gone, I noticed the fleece was nowhere to be seen so I'm guessing they somehow got it to camp. I gave small smile that Luke had failed in getting the fleece because it just meant he was as incompetent as me!

Anyway they started fighting and Luke was easily better than Percy, but Percy was clever. He threw a drachma at Luke and it flew through a rainbow behind him. I rolled my eyes as the image rippled, uh oh maybe I shouldn't be in view of whoever is about to see this but it was too late. The entire camp was staring as Percy tricked Luke into revealing how he poisoned Thalia's Tree. I saw Clarisse in the Iris message and she immediately zeroed in on me. Damn that girl is freaking scary!

Luke turned around and finally saw that the entire camp heard what he just said. I started breathing heavily as I saw how murderous Luke looked and I started wondering if Chiron was even going to show up when I heard Oreius grunt. I looked over and saw an arrow sticking out of his mouth, he crumbled to dust and then Agrius when sailing through the air as he disintegrated, the Pegasus had kicked him so hard it killed him. Then I heard rumbling and Luke was hit by an arrow with a boxing glove.

What the Hades?

Then everything was chaos! A bunch of centaurs dressed in random clothes and hats and weird arrows ran onto the boat cheering. They grabbed Percy and his friends and I caught a glimpse of Chiron, he gave me a knowing smile before he took off with Percy. When they were gone Luke was unconscious and the remaining monsters looked at me for guidance.

"Well, don't just stand there! Go after them!" I order and the soldiers ran after the centaurs. Oh my Hades those guys are idiots! Don't they know that centaurs can reach near superhuman speeds whenever they wanted to?! Freaking dumbasses!

Anyway I walked over and helped Luke up as he clutched his head in pain. He looked around at the devastation "What just happened?" he asked and I shrugged making sure not to look guilty. He stood up shakily and let out a deep breath "Gather the forces okay? You and I need to get to San Francisco as fast as possible." he said and I paled.

"You mean we're going to..." he nodded as he walked away with a grin. I gulped hard and then looked as the soldiers gave up and started returning to the ship.

If we were going to help Atlas...

Than things were about to get ugly.

 **REVIEW GUYS! THIS IS THE END OF SoM! TITANS CURSE IS NEXT! REVIIIEEEWWWW PLZZZZZZZ!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Titans Curse!**

* * *

"RELEASE ME AT ONCE!" Atlas roared as he strained under the weight of the sky. Alabaster, Luke, and I were staring at him, it had taken a few months to gather more men and then Luke and I quickly made our way to the Garden of the Hespirades. Mt. Othrys was just above us, it seemed like an illusion as the black rocks seemed to be pushing themselves together like the mighty fortress was rebuilding itself.

"So which one of us is taking the sky?" Luke asked and that jarred me from my thoughts.

We looked back at Atlas, then we all looked at each other "Not me dude, it's all you Luke." I said as I backed away. Alabaster seemed to agree with me because he backed up too. Luke gulped hard, he looked paler than usual like being near the fortress drained him. He knelt down next to Atlas and pressed himself against the sky, then Atlas slipped out and Luke made a sound like a dog being murdered. He almost immediately was drenched in sweat as he bore the weight of the sky.

I thought I was going to be sick as Atlas cracked his back and stood next to us "Those strong half-bloods. The one we sent the Manticore to retrieve, do we know their parentage?" he asked and I shook my head. He only acknowledged Luke, Alabaster, and me with civility since we were the commanders. Our army had amassed to the point where the army rankings mattered now. Alabaster, Luke, and I were the lieutenants of Kronos while Atlas was the general of the army. To show our ranking we had purple scythe charms put on our necklaces.

Atlas gestured for us to follow "Torrington correct?" he asked and Alabaster nodded "I need you to use your magic to help with the reconstruction of our once great fortress." Alabaster nodded but looked like he might pass out. Then Atlas looked at me "Strife? I have a special assignment for you." we walked down a little bit away from the fortress until we came to a strange cave that I swear wasn't there the other day. He pressed his hand against the wall and a strange symbol glowed blue in the rock.

The cave shuddered and parted like it was a door "This is the Labyrinth. It has grown to the point that it covers all across America. I need you and a team navigate through the maze, see if their are any good vantage points when we attack that pitiful camp you mentioned. Once we have Artemis in our custody the Jackson boy will follow and I need you here when that happens. Lord Kronos seems to have taken a special liking to you so do not fail!" he said with a scowl.

I gulped hard but nodded as I walked over to where our advance guard were camped out. Thirty demigods including Chris Rodriguez were all sitting by a campfire talking about their time at camp. I sat down and they all stopped talking "So, who wants to go into a massive maze that we will almost certainly get lost in?" I asked and no one raised their hands. I rolled my eyes and picked out fifteen men along with Chris since he was a skilled fighter and good at picking locks in case we needed him.

I strapped on some armor and ordered my men that we were leaving in fifteen minutes. I walked up to where Luke was straining under the sky "How you holding up Luke?" I asked and he glared at me and grit his teeth in pain. I chuckled before instantly feeling guilty about saying that, stupid voice! It came back full force and it made my thoughts murky and dark again! I had more sadistic and homicidal thoughts than ever now and it was horrible! It never went away now, no matter how many times I screamed or shouted at it the voice never fully faded anymore I didn't know what to do now! Eventually I would just snap and blow my own brains out I know I would.

I walked a little bit farther and saw Alabaster chanting under his breath, the rocks were moving a little faster now and I could see that I was standing in what looked like a throne room. I walked over to the now reconstructed balcony and you could see almost the entire garden from here and I could also see Ladon, the hundred headed dragon. It looked absolutely terrifying, the way its heads were all tangled together, I didn't understand how Luke survived fighting that thing.

I looked at my watch and it was time to go, I walked down the steps and saw my team with their armor on and weapons ready. I lead them towards the entrance of the maze "Wait what are we going to find in there?! Isn't the maze supposed to be sentient?!" some Athena kid said. I glared at him and drew my gun.

"Listen I have no idea what we are going to find in the maze, but stay close and do not get lost. If we lose you you're on your own understood?" they all nodded. I looked back into the darkness and gulped hard, my dark thoughts were going crazy now screaming about blood and death. I gave a shaky breath "Stay close and don't believe what you see in there. The maze will try to kill you and it will certainly try to drive you to madness. Be. Careful!" I said and turned back to the cave.

A demigod, probably sixteen years old, stopped me right before we walked in "Wait this isn't a good idea!" it was the Athena kid from before. I could tell because of the blonde hair and gray eyes. He looked absolutely terrified, the voice was insatiable and bloodthirsty now.

"You're right. So you go first!" I said and pushed him into the darkness, I heard him scream and then it went silent. I waited a few seconds and he didn't come back, I looked back at the team and they looked as scared as I felt. I took another deep breath "LET'S MOVE!" I ordered.

Then we stepped into the Labyrinth.

 **REVIEEEWWWWWWW!**


	25. Chapter 25

Shit went south _immediately_!

The second we went into the darkness their was screaming, crying, swords were sparking, and lots of growling. I tried running but ended up tripping over what felt like a dead body. I slammed my head into the ground and groaned loudly as I got back up. The voice was faded but still talking to me, telling me to abandon them and I thought about it before a light washed over me. Chris was standing there with four other demigods, all of them looked cut up, some were missing armor or weapons and their clothes were in tatters.

Chris was holding a lighter and looked terrified, he helped me up and I gripped my dagger. If I fired my guns in this place I would probably deafen myself. We gathered our supplies and left the dead, we ventured on trying to map out the maze but it was so confusing. Their were so many twists and turns that we lost our way almost instantly, we came across a hallway that appeared to be made of wood. I looked up and could see feet through the floorboards, apparently we were under a bar or something. Man this maze is screwed up!

We ventured further and further until we had to stop, we were all breathing heavily when someone gasped "Where's Thomas?!" a soldier asked. I had no idea who Thomas was but I counted five including me and not six.

"He's gone, we need to keep moving." I said but the soldier glared at me.

"He's my friend! I'm going to find him!" he said and ran down the hall and out of sight. The rest of the team were looking uncomfortable but one glare from me and they were back in line.

"Mary is right, we need to keep moving!" Chris said and I frowned. Mary?! Who in Hades name was Mary?!

I stood up and got my breathing under control "Who's Mary?" I asked and this time he looked at me confused. I rolled my eyes "You just called me Mary." I said and he shook his head.

Chris looked sincere as he looked at me "I said Sam. I said your name dude." he explained. I didn't think about this for very long, the maze screws with your head and judging by what just happened to most of our team no doubt Chris was already going nuts.

I was wondering why I wasn't hallucinating probably because I'm already insane! I have to be right? What sane person kills someone in cold blood and then feels bad about it?! I must have some kind of mental disorder or something! That had to be it!

Well, enough dwelling on my insanity "Time to move." I said and we started down the twisting halls again. We found ourselves in a large room that had two doorways in opposite directions, I figured we should find another route but the door behind us already had vanished. I cursed at this mazes cleverness and turned back to the two doors "Chris, check out that hall see if their are any traps. Don't stray too far though or you may get lost, stay within eyesight if this room okay?" I ordered and Chris nodded and gulped as he walked forward.

I peered down the other hall and clicked on a flashlight, I threw it down the hall and it rolled on the floor before it suddenly fell into a pit and clattered at the bottom a few seconds later. I backed up into the room "Okay not that hall. Chris?! Any luck?" I shouted but all I heard was my echo. I looked down the other hall and didn't see Chris's lighter anymore.

"Oh no! CHRIS!?" I shouted but again I heard nothing. I got the other two men ready and we ran down the hall to find the son of Hermes. We called his name but he still didn't respond, he was gone, the maze had him now. I sighed, he wasn't a bad guy he was just scared and I asked him to go alone! This was my fault!

But he was a coward! If he can't handle this than it's not on me! I shook my head these stupid thoughts! Why are they here?! Why are they swimming in my head?! I never think like this!

"STOP IT!" I screamed and I realized I just shouted out loud. I looked back and saw my last two soldier looking scared, as they probably should have been, this place was like my own head! Confusing, murderous, and insane! I glared at them and pulled them along "Keep moving! We need to find a way to New York!" I ordered and they very reluctantly started moving again.

We kept running for what felt like hours, very narrowly missing several traps in the process. We turned a corner and I saw steps up ahead "Maybe up there is a...Aggh!" one of my men shouted. I looked back and saw about fifty spikes jutting from his side and back.

"Oh shit! RUN!" I shouted and the two of us ran as fast as we could up the stairs as more spiked fired towards us. They just barely missed us as I saw the mark of Daedalus on the wall. I pressed it and the doors flew open, we jumped out and the door closed behind us.

We were both breathing heavily as we took in our surroundings. We were in a basement or something, maybe a wine cellar. The door above us opened and a man walked down carrying a barrel "What the...who are you kids and how did you get in here?!" he demanded.

I couldn't think clearly the dust from the maze was in my lungs and my brain felt like it was at war with the voice. I glared at the man and almost made him murder whoever else was in this place but I restrained myself. I took a deep breath "What state are we in?" I asked and the man looked at me like I was crazy. He's not wrong.

"Virginia, you're in Richmond." he said I went wide eyed, we were across the US and we were only in the maze for like an hour. I looked back at the door we had just come through and you couldn't even see it, it blended into the wall perfectly.

I knew going back into the maze through that door would kill me and my soldier. I looked back at the man and smiled widely...

"Do you have a car?"

 **REVIEW! PLZZZZZZZZZ! I WOULD VERY MUCH APPRECIATE SOME REVIEWS! NOT THAT I'M DEMANDING THEM I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK IF ANYTHING NEEDS TO BE IMPROVED!**


	26. Chapter 26

Pretty soon we were racing out of Richmond, turns out the last soldier with me had his license so he drove. Oh Sam how did you convince that rude man back there to give you his car. Well, that's easy! I stole it end of story.

As we were leaving Richmond I saw an abandoned factory "Pull over there, that looks like a place where a part of the maze might be." I explained and the man pulled off the highway. We parked outside the boarded up facility and cautiously made our way through the factory. It was falling apart and filled with dust, we found stairs leading to a basement and we made our way down our footsteps echoing with every step.

We looked around the basement until the soldier called me over, we pushed a bunch of old boxes out of the way and found the mark of Daedalus. I pressed it and it glowed blue before it opened up and revealed the maze again. I was a little hesitant to go back since literally within two hours me and this random foot soldier were the last of a team of fifteen. The voice kept saying their lives didn't matter but they did, I took a deep breath and went back into the maze.

We walked fifteen feet before I stepped and found the floor gone, I freaked out as I started to fall but the soldier grabbed me at the last second. I was gasping as I saw large metal spikes at the bottom and a few old skeletons still pierced onto the spikes. He pulled me back and together we jumped over the pit and landed on the other side "Thanks." I mumbled as we continued walking.

The soldier smiled "Don't mention it we gotta stick together if we are going survive this maze!" he said and literally not one second after he finished speaking a large metal saw blade came out of nowhere. I dove to the ground as the guy screamed before I felt blood splash across me but I kept my eyes closed. When the screaming finally stopped I opened my eyes and where he was standing was nothing but a bloody mess.

I couldn't control my stomach, I vomited whatever I had left in my stomach. I felt horrible he saved my life and then immediately his life was taken away! That's the way this maze works, in this place the maze is god and you are a pawn!

I quickly got up and tried to not focus on all of the blood running down my face. I took a deep breath and blocked out the voice telling me it was his fault that he died. I started running, somehow I was able to dodge a few traps, saw blades, spikes, and I leaped over another pit.

Pretty soon I heard the sounds of battle and the roar of cheering coming from down one of the halls. I made a snap decision and ran down the hall where the noise was coming from. I crouched down and stayed in the shadows as I looked through the doorway.

Thousands upon thousands of skulls littered and decorated the room, it was a massive underground arena. Hundreds of monsters were crowded in the stands cheering as a fight was going on, a cyclops and a lastrygonian were fighting each other. I saw the cyclops stab the giant and he fell to his knees, then the cyclops raised his ax and looked up at the stands.

I followed his gaze and saw the largest giant I have ever seen! This guy was really weird looking, he looked like an oversized sumo wrestler and the huge diaper he was wearing wasn't helping. He raised his hand and gave a thumbs down motion, then the cyclops brought his weapon down and decapitated the giant.

The crowed roared and cheered as the cyclops walked out, then the giant rose "Now! Bring in the demigod!" he shouted and the gate opened again. A young demigod was thrown into the arena, he was hugging himself and whimpering as he looked up.

It was Chris!

"So many skulls! They are all lies! You heal with the Earth oh god! Make it stop!" he screamed. I could tell his mind was already shattered, but I couldn't leave him there. The voice was telling me to leave him, he was a weakling that couldn't even keep his mind intact. I shook that feeling as another cyclops walked out and and lifted his sword, that's when I snapped.

I drew my guns and fired, killing the cyclops immediately. The giant leader looked shocked as I jumped into the arena and pointed my guns at him "We'll be going now!" I said and grabbed Chris by the arm and ran down one of the connecting doors. I could hear the giant screaming for blood but we just kept running and running while Chris continued to mutter random nonsense.

Finally we couldn't hear anything and we stopped, we were in some random room with a fountain. I set Chris down and he started crying, I couldn't leave him like this! He's just a shell of his former self. I lifted my gun and placed it against his forehead. He looked up with tears in his eyes before he gasped and looked behind me "Mary! It's Mary!" he babbled.

I frowned and turned.

Which is when a very powerful fist connected with my jaw. I flew back and slammed into the wall, I groaned and saw a familiar face glaring at me.

Clarisse La Rue.

"TRAITOR! I SHOULD KILL YOU!" she screamed and charged me, I drew my knife and jumped out of the way. She swung her sword and I grabbed her sword arm mid swing and pushed back. The hilt of her own sword hit her chin and she fell back. Her chin was definitely broken judging from the blood that was now dripping down it, it would most certainly leave a scar.

"Clarisse I'm sorry! I'll kill you if I have to!" I said in a shaky voice as she got back to her feet.

"Mary! You're not real are you?! Mary!" Chris said next to us. Almost like we were reading each others minds our anger left us and we lowered our weapons. Chris was practically drooling as he fell on the ground and continued to spout random sentences.

Clarisse glared at me before she walked over to Chris "Get out of here Strife!" she said with more anger I have ever heard in ones voice. I gulped and didn't argue, she was my friend once and I owe her at least that. I turned and ran down one of the halls.

I had to get out of here!

 **REVIEW!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey this chapter is dedicated to Ryano12345! I added his OC into it! Oh and after this story is done I'm going to write that OC's story too! Love ya buddy! Have fun in Rome!**

* * *

I finally understood this maze as I ran through the never ending halls. This maze drove Chris to madness and killed my men! It wanted me to feel helpless! It was driving me to madness by destroying the other around me! I could feel the voice in my head getting even stronger as I ran! I didn't know where I was or who I was.

I'm Sam! My name is Samuel Strife and I'm the son of...Eris! Goddess of Conflict and Discord! That was it.

I continued running my lungs screaming but I didn't stop I could still hear Clarisses words in my head _"TRAITOR!"_ and she was right! I was a traitor! I betrayed the people I care about! They deserved it though they treated my like garbage! Only they didn't these weren't my thoughts!

"Oh god stop it! Stop it please! Just leave me alone!" I shrieked and I could feel my anger rising as the voice got louder. I fell to my knees, I had entered some random room that had ten different doorways going in different directions. I couldn't take it anymore "KILL ME! JUST KILL ME!" I screamed into the maze.

"Is that your choice?" a voice behind me asked.

I turned around and standing twenty feet away from me was a kid about my age. He was wearing armor but it was strange, almost like he was a Roman soldier but the weirdest thing was his helmet! It was a large helmet that fit him perfectly but the sides of his helmet depicted a face on each side. I could tell even in the dimly lit room that his eyes were different colors, one brown and the other bright blue.

Was this a hallucination? Was this real? I gripped my dagger as my anger coursed through me! The voice practically took over "Get...away...from me! If you don't leave I will kill you!" I growled but the teenager laughed and gold javelin appeared in his hand.

"I'm going to have to choose kicking your ass if you don't get out of my way!" he said with a glare.

I snapped.

I charged him and he lowered his javelin and did the same. We hacked and slashed at each other, he cut my shoulder and I slashed his cheek. I stabbed and he grabbed my arm and brought his elbow down, effectively breaking it. I screamed in pain and dropped my dagger, I grabbed the back of his helmet with my good hand and slammed it into the wall. He winced and dropped his spear as blood started to drip from his nose, I punched him again and he fell onto the ground.

I grabbed my dagger and raise it! Screw everything I'm killing this kid! Then he waved his hand and suddenly a felt a horrible sharp pain in my...

"DID YOU JUST STAB ME IN THE ASS?!" I fell to my knees in pain as I ripped the javelin out of my butt "WHO DOES THAT!? WHAT KIND OF HUMAN BEING STABS A GUY IN THE ASS! AIM FOR THE LEG DUDE! THE LEG!" I shrieked. I looked up and saw the teen, his helmet had fallen off so I could see his curly blonde hair now, he smiled as he backed up into one of the tunnels.

I momentarily forgot where I was a drew my gun "I'LL KILL YOU!" I roared and as he vanished in the darkness I fired. I immediately dropped my gun and clutched my ears, their was a sharp ringing now as the gunshot echoed through the massive maze. I stood up and tried to make the ringing stop, it did not go away.

I was so preoccupied I didn't hear the guy come up behind me until he swiped under my leg and knocked me to the ground. I slammed my head into the ground and groaned as he put the point of his javelin to my chest. The ringing was fading and the voice faded with it as I came back to reality, that was when I noticed the spear pressing against me.

"Okay now wait just a minute let's talk about this!" I whimpered as I backed up against a wall. The spear did not leave my chest as the guy glared at me his different colored eyes burning brightly. The spear went a little further into my chest and I could feel the cold metal against my skin now, I knew if he pressed any further I was dead.

"Who are you?" I blurted out and the teen hesitated before he finally answered.

"Blake Jefferson, son of Janus and you are?" he asked cautiously not lowering his spear.

"S-Sam Strife...son of Eris. I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't kill me." I said gulping hard as his grip on the javelin tightened.

"I gave you a choice! You didn't get out my way so the choice was I kill you! Any last words?" he asked and I whimpered a little before something clicked in my head.

"What if I offered _you_ a choice?!" I asked quickly and Blake hesitated. He raised an eyebrow and I knew I had him, this kid couldn't resist making choices! His father made sure of that being the god of choices!

"What kind of choice did you have in mind?" he asked curiously still not lowering the spear that was starting to hurt now as it pressed against my skin, one push and it would pierce my heart.

I gulped hard and looked at the spear before back at him "Would you rather go back to camp or be rewarded beyond your wildest dreams?! Go back to camp empty handed or join the Titan army and be greatly rewarded for your services?!" I asked and I could see the gears turning in his head as he thought this over.

Finally he lowered his javelin and I let out a huge breath and stood up, "You can spy for Kronos! If you go back to camp and send information back to Kronos he will reward you. Trust me I know what I'm talking about! I'm his top lieutenant!" I probably should not have said that because he looked me up and down. Probably wondering how my head would look on a pike.

"I am I to send information to Kronos? I can't leave camp all the time people would notice." I grinned as I pulled out one of the scythe charms that Luke had given me in case of battlefield promotions. I handed him one and he looked at it then back at me.

"This is a communicator. As you can see it's easy to hide, anything the camp is planning use that to tell the Titan army alright?" I explained and Blake closed his hand around the charm and nodded. After that I limped over and grabbed his helmet, I turned and handed it back to him as he handed me my gun.

I looked at all of the doorways around me "How in the hell am I supposed to get back to San Francisco?!" I asked out loud and Blake started laughing. I looked at him with a glare, just because he didn't kill me doesn't mean I won't get angry with him.

"I can show you the way, being the son of the god of doorways and passages I can navigate this maze pretty easily. Follow me." he said and walked through the middle doorway. I hesitated for a second before shaking my head in acceptance.

Then I followed the son of Janus.

 **ENJOY BUDDY! HOPE I CAPTURED BLAKE WELL ENOUGH! REVIEWWWWW!**


	28. Chapter 28

Blake knew his way through the maze alright, he barely slowed down whenever we came to a crossroads. Eventually we came to a dead end and he pressed the mark of Daedalus. The door opened and the crisp cool air of night hit us. We walked out and I saw Mt. Othrys directly above me, it looked like more had been built in the few hours I was gone.

"It hasn't been however long you think. The maze tricks you, one hour in there could be a week out here. It's the twenty first, when did you go into the maze?" Blake asked. I tried to remember when I had first stepped into that death trap you call a maze and I honestly couldn't remember. A week? Two? A month? I couldn't think, the voice was painfully loud screaming for justice and blood.

I just shook my head but it felt like the voice was ripping apart all of my thoughts and replacing them with dark and murderous images. Blake looked at his scythe charm and sighed "I'll send reports when I can. I just hope I made the right choice." he said with a hint of sadness laced in his voice. I watched as he walked down the mountain and through the Mist. I was confused, why didn't he take the Labyrinth back to camp? Maybe their was an encampment nearby or something I didn't think about it long because I heard laughter ahead of me.

When I turned around I saw a very interesting sight, Artemis was holding up the sky, Atlas was laughing at her horrible predicament, and Luke was standing nearby with Annabeth in his clutches. Luke looked even worse than the last time I saw him, almost like a ghost. I probably looked no better, my clothes were ripped up, my armor was gone, I had scratches and cuts everywhere, and I was covered in the blood of my own soldiers. Not a very pretty sight.

I limped towards them, Blake had really screwed up my leg and my arm but I didn't show it when he was around. Didn't want him gloating, but since he had left I didn't hide it anymore. Atlas noticed me and broke into a huge grin when he saw me "So the Strife boy lives! What did you find?!" he ordered. I could feel blood trickling down my neck and my arms and the feeling made me shiver.

"I didn't find anything! That place is a deathtrap! All of my men are either dead or insane I hope it was worth it!" I shouted not caring that I was not only shouting at my superior officer, I was shouting at an all powerful Titan. Atlas clenched his jaw in anger but restrained himself, maybe remembering that Kronos had taken an interest in me and didn't want to upset him.

I looked over and I saw Luke holding Annabeth, she looked at me, her grey eyes pleading and screaming for help. I gulped, should I help her? She was the enemy but that didn't mean she was a horrible person, she was kind I remember after our little scuffle at camp she actually apologized for cutting my leg.

"Well enough idle banter! Strife? Head down to the ship and gather our forces, it's time our Lord returned to his home! We have just heard that the Manticore is dead so the Jackson boy will be here by twilight, Hurry!" Atlas ordered. I gave Annabeth an apologetic look before limping down the mountain, through the garden, through the Mist, and down the path to the now docked ship.

As I walked in I noticed that every single mortal that was there before was gone and I honestly shivered at the thought of what happened to them. I quickly took some Ambrosia and Nectar from one of our medics and felt my wounds healing. I looked at the massive amount of soldiers training and laughing "LISTEN UP! GET THE SARCOPHAGUS WE ARE MAKING OUR WAY UP THE MOUNTAIN! MOVE!" I ordered and everyone scrambled around.

It took a lot longer than I thought, a few hours before everyone was armored and the sarcophagus was secured. It was sunset now so either Jackson was already up there or he was going up now. I already knew that Percy wasn't going to survive, Atlas was the Titan of Endurance, his strength was literally endless. Eventually Percy would get tired, eventually everyone would get tired and Atlas would still be ready for more.

Everyone filed off the ship and I was in the front with some more demigods, the sarcophagus just a few yards behind me. I shouted orders as we walked and made sure everyone was in line when I heard it. The sound that made me both cheer and cower in fear.

"NOOOO NOT AGAIN!" it was Atlas! The way he was screaming led me to only one conclusion, he was holding up the sky again. Then something clattered to the ground, Backbiter was laying at my feet, I looked up and saw Luke on the cliff side. He looked terrified as a spear was pointed against his chest, then he made a grab for the spear and whoever was holding it kicked him in the chest. I closed my eyes as Luke hit the ground trying very hard not to remember how sickening it was to hear his bones shatter.

I looked up and saw Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus looking down at the body. The voice took over as a _Dracaenae_ shouted "Ssssslay them!" I drew my guns and fired, the bullet grazed Thalia's shield in a shower of sparks.

"Move out! Kill them! Leave none alive!" I ordered, this wasn't me, I actually was thinking we take them prisoner but the voice had other ideas. We all made our way up the mountainside and I was in the lead, I had to be since Luke was dead and Atlas was imprisoned again I was the new ruler of the army.

I saw the group all getting themselves together I saw Thalia and fired again, another bullet grazed her shield. Suddenly I heard a weird sound coming over the side of the mountain. I looked over and saw some sort of plane heading towards us. I didn't think about it for long because turns out that plane had guns mounted on it because they roared to life and cut down all of the monsters around me.

"What the hell?! Kill them! Destroy that plane! KILL THEM!" I shouted, why was I saying these things?! This isn't me! I raised my guns and fired at the plane but it was too quick, I only landed a few shots on the wing but they didn't do anything. The plane circled around and I backed up as the bullets hit the ground in front of me until I fell back. I looked to my side and saw Atlas straining under the weight of the sky, he glanced over at me.

"You! Strife! Take the weight! I shall finish them once and for all!" he demanded but the voice and I finally agreed on something. We were definitely done with this idiot.

"No thanks. I like you right where you are." I said with a smirk and ran down the path just in time to see everyone gather into a sleigh and pull out from the mountain. I aimed my guns but my anger was gone, the voice had faded. I sheathed my weapons as the plane left too.

I looked down at where Lukes body was and saw that it was gone. I gasped when I saw that the golden sarcophagus was glowing, Kronos was the Lord of Time. He could very easily reverse time and Luke would...

"Hey Sam." I jumped a good five feet as Luke stood next to me smiling. I tried to get my breathing under control as I stared at my friend who was literally dead five minutes ago. He looked a little better now, his color was returning but he still looked frail and weak. He looked at me "What did you find in the Labyrinth? I know you told us already but I mean, is their any way to navigate it?" he asked.

I shook my head "No way dude that thing is screwed up! Daedalus made a monster." I said and Luke was lost in thought for a minute before he grinned wickedly. I looked at him when he didn't say anything "What are you thinking?" I asked.

He looked at me "Daedalus did create a monster so we are going to need his help. He'll have Ariadne's String. The string that will lead us through the maze. I need you to be in charge of this. I can't because Alabaster and I have an important mission to do in the Underworld." I shivered at the thought of going back into that death trap that drove Chris insane but then the voice returned once again and my thoughts became murky.

"Alright I'll do it."

 **REVIEEEWWWWW! THIS ENDS THE TITANS CURSE AND NEXT CHAPTER IS BATTLE OF THE LABYRINTH!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Battle of the Labyrinth Era!**

* * *

I was hesitant. Actually that's an understatement I was freaking terrified! Over the last few months Luke, Alabaster, and I had come up with a ton of battle plans and then I learned that we released...her. I was on my way to check on her right now, along with a few cyclops guards. I walked off the boat and made my way through the deserted prison. I heard the hissing and I shuddered, every single time she spoke it made my blood run cold.

We made our way up the stairs and I saw her, Kampe, the monstrous...well monster was pacing the cells as she hissed. She saw me and bowed, apparently I was the only demigod she had any respect for because she had heard of my savage brutality that I was not responsible for. I say that because I figured out over these last few months that the voice truly wasn't me! Something was inside me! Inside my head! It was making me have these horrible thoughts...and Luke knew it! I know that because every time I brought it up he went silent! That bastard!

"Uh, yeah hey Kampe. How's the prisoner?" I asked and she hissed in that horrible ancient language.

I looked at one of the cyclops's who all looked absolutely horrified probably because this particular monster was every cyclops's worst nightmare. One looked at me "She said that prisoner is secured and he won't break out anytime soon." he said. I nodded as I looked into the cell and saw Briares, the Hundred-Handed One, the last of them.

I sighed and then braced myself, I knew the Labyrinth personally, it was hell on earth. I walked down to one of the cells where we had found the mark of Daedalus months back when we first captured Briares. I pressed the mark and the back of the cell opened and we walked in. As soon as the door shut I knew we were in for a rough time because the voice became stronger, I fought it as much as I could but sometimes it was just too powerful.

This was one of those times.

I grinned as I grabbed my guns and we started through the maze, our mission was to find Ariadne's String so we could launch an assault on the camp. We jogged through the maze and I probably lost two or three men I wasn't sure I didn't look back to notice. I wasn't sure how long we were running, hours? Weeks? All I knew was we saw sunlight up ahead so I knew at least a day had passed. I looked through the entrance and saw what looked like a ranch "You guys stay here while I go up and have a talk with whoever owns this place." I ordered and they didn't look happy but agreed.

I stepped out into the field and immediately knew that this place was some sort of mythological place if the bright red cows were any indication. I heard rustling and drew my knife, but seeing the guy that stepped out I quickly traded it for my guns. The man looked like he could kill me with one swing of the massive mace that he carried on his shoulder. That thing was a beast it was the size of a warhead and looked just as deadly.

"What are you doing here kid?" the man asked not at all intimidated by my guns or my eyes or really anything. He looked strong enough that he could snap my back with the flick of his wrist. He looked bored as he shouldered his mace again "Put those weapons away before you shoot your own foot off kid!" he barked. I gulped hard but did what he said.

I looked around "What is this place?" I asked and the man and he scratched his beard as he looked around.

"Triple G Ranch. What's your name shrimp?" he asked in a bored tone.

"Sam Strife. What's yours?" I asked and the man glared but it softened just as quickly like he wanted to be mad but didn't have the energy.

"Name's Eurytion, son of Ares. I'm the foreman of this ranch and you are trespassing." he said with his glare returning. I gulped, no way could I kill this guy and I really wanted to. SHUT UP VOICE! I looked around and saw the ranch house, I could see a few people in the window.

"Mind if I have a word with your boss? Whoever they are?" I asked quickly and Eurytion sighed before nodding and walking towards the house. As we reached the steps two men walked out.

Well, one man and one weirdo! The guy looked like he was in his fifties with graying hair and wrinkled face. The other guy, does he even qualify as a guy? He had three bodies! He was laughing "Do not worry Quintus we will send your order to you within the day!" the weirdo said and the man nodded with a smile.

As he walked away we looked at each other, he looked weird, like he was ancient but at the same time he wasn't. I noticed a weird tattoo on his neck before he walked away. Suddenly the three bodied man walked up to me, well hobbled really "Welcome to the Triple G Ranch! I am Geryon! What can I do for you?" he asked with a smile.

I was still staring at his three bodies when I finally spoke "Daedalus, do you know where he is? Or Ariadne's String?" I asked and Geryon gave a knowing smile. I glared at him and started to draw my guns but then a dog jumped out of nowhere and tackled me to the ground. The dog had two heads and both looked vicious as they bared their fangs at me.

"Orthus heel!" Eurytion ordered and the dog hopped off me and curled up at his masters feet.

I looked over at Geryon, "Look, Lord Kronos is willing to pay for any information you have. I also am here to pass a message to anyone that I meet." I said and Geryon looked intrigued now. I took a deep breath "A bounty has been placed on any and all powerful demigods. If you cross paths with any then let the Titan army know." the words tasted like bile as they left my mouth but I was under orders.

Geryon threw his head back as he laughed hysterically "Sonny boy if you want information you'll have to pay." he said. I rolled my eyes and threw him a large sack of drachmas, he stared at the massive amount of coins before he turned to his side. He gestured to the door "Please make yourself at home! Take a load off! Stay for a few days to recuperate! Anyone with this much to give is a friend of mine!" he said smiling greedily.

I sighed knowing if I rejected I wouldn't get any information and plus I was incredibly tired, I had not slept in days because the voice in my head was always screaming at me now. The voice was faint now but it would come back like it always did "One day, and that's only because I need information okay?!" I growled and Geryon nodded.

I walked into the house and found the nearest bed and crashed immediately. Oh Sam Geryon is a murderous lunatic who has three hearts and is nearly impossible to kill! I have read about him in the books and I know what Geryon is capable of! Allow me to dignify that with a response.

Fuck you I'm tired.

No nightmares plagued me and I was grateful, Kronos had tortured me with bad dreams since my failure to navigate the Labyrinth over the winter. I was so unbelievably happy when I woke up without any tears or hugging myself in my sleep.

I quickly got changed and walked into the dining room where Geryon was feasting on an enormous amount of food. Eurytion was having himself a sandwich as he threw meat to Orthus who happily ripped it up. I sat down and Geryon looked up "Ah Mr. Strife, I thought about your offer and I will gladly give you all the information I have." he said and I nodded as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. He took another bite before he continued "That man you saw yesterday? Quintus? He's the man you want. He knows where the string is and I'm also sure he knows where Daedalus is."

I glared at him so hard I could actually feel my eyes burning with hatred "Why didn't you tell me yesterday?!" I shouted and Geryon wasn't fazed in the slightest.

"Bad for business to have a client die on my own ranch. Don't worry I have his receipt so you will be able to figure out where he is with that alright?" he suggested. I mumbled a bunch of curses but nodded and he handed me the piece of paper as we heard a knock at the door. All three of us looked at each other in confusion, I didn't want to be here anymore so I grabbed my backpack and sheathed my guns before making my way back to the door.

"Welcome Mr. di Angelo!" I heard Geryon say and I froze. Where had I heard that name before? It sounded so familiar like nagging at the back of my mind with something last year. I walked towards the voices and saw Geryon talking with a young boy maybe eleven years old. He was pale, had messy black hair, a very terrifying looking sword hung at his side as he looked up and saw me.

We stared at each other for a long time, his name was so familiar I was sure I had heard it before almost like he was...Oh! He was the kid that the manticore tried to capture! He was Nico di Angelo! He's...a very powerful demigod.

He seemed to understand what I was thinking because he gulped and gripped the hilt of his sword as I gripped my guns. The voice wasn't bothering me though, and what Kronos didn't know wouldn't hurt me right? I let go of the grips and pushed passed Nico and made my way down the steps. He was just a kid, he didn't have to be exposed to that kind of thing.

I walked back into the entrance to the maze to a very annoying sight. All of my men were nothing but dust, my guess was either Nico or Quintus killed them while I was at the ranch house sleeping. Oh well screw them! I looked at the piece of paper in my hand and paled as I read where the shipment was supposed to go.

Camp Half-blood

 **REVIEW GUYS!**


	30. Chapter 30

I gulped hard as I looked through the trees. Dinner was just finishing up, I could see Quintus and Chiron talking. I looked over and saw everyone heading to the sing along and I noticed Quintus heading into the forest. I quickly followed him and ran through the trees. No one saw me as I went deeper and deeper into the thick forest.

Suddenly a sword swiped under my leg and knocked me to the ground. I looked up and Quintus had a sword pointed at my throat "I remember you, why are you here?" he asked glaring. I gulped hard, he was fast for an older guy, I really didn't want to know how fast.

"I...I heard you know where Ariadne's String is? Also where Daedalus is?" I asked my voice was shaky but Quintus sheathed his sword and helped me up.

"You're looking for Daedalus? Well, you've found him! How can I help you?" he said casually. Like he was meeting up for coffee and not introducing himself as a three thousand year old inventor. I just stared at him and somehow I found myself believing him.

Daedalus and I started walking through the woods "I will need a good reason to give you the string. I can't hand it over to just anyone you know." he said and I rolled my eyes. I handed him a bag of drachmas and he chuckled as he looked through the numerous Greek coins. He put them in his pocket "You make a very persuasive argument my friend. However what you are asking is for me to betray this camp and they are very kind to me and Mrs. O'Leary." I didn't even bother asking who that was.

"Listen old man, Kronos is rising whether we get that string or not! Would you rather be on his good side or bad side! I've been on both and I can tell you from experience his good side is a thousand times better than his bad side!" I said angrily. Quintus clicked his tongue and seemed lost in thought as he thought this over.

"I suppose I will consider it. I will send an Iris message when I reach a decision. Is that better?" he said and I shrugged but nodded. I heard a horn in the distance and I knew it meant curfew, I thought about how everyone is going to be sleeping peacefully while I would be plotting to kill them all. The thought made my stomach twist into knots "How about as a token of my appreciation for these coins I shall let you in on a little secret?" Daedalus offered. I nodded not really caring until he leaned forward and whispered "Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, and Tyson the cyclops have all gone down into the Labyrinth. Good night!" and with that he walked back to camp.

I stood there, what is with that kid?! Does Percy Jackson have a death wish? He's like fourteen he shouldn't be in there! Why should I care though? He is nothing but trouble for the Titan army better he die in there! Just because he is a thorn in the armies side doesn't mean he should die! He's just a kid! I'm sixteen and I wasn't ready for that place! He's the enemy! He's a child! I gripped my hair tightly, this was maddening, I hated it so much.

I was breathing heavily, whatever this voice was whatever this creature inside me was it was strong and it was murderous! I got my breathing under control and pushed the voice away until I couldn't hear it anymore. I looked around me and the only thing I could hear was the sound of random monsters that patrolled the forest.

I gripped a pendant that was around my neck, it was different than my ranking charm, it was a blue charm and when I held it I felt a burning hot feeling surround me. When it finally died down I opened my eyes and I was standing just outside Mt. Othrys. Kronos had given all his lieutenants home charms in case we needed to make a quick get away.

As I looked up at Mt. Othrys I wondered if after Kronos was finished if that fortress would be the only thing that was left. I didn't smile, I didn't feel happy, I didn't know if I wanted this anymore. I made my way back to Alcatraz to make sure Kampe had not killed Briares like she always begged to do. The Sun was high in the sky when I reached the building and as soon as I got there I knew Percy was already there. Not because I could sense him or anything but because he and his friends slammed into me and knocked me off my feet.

"You?!" Annabeth Chase said and I was so shocked I didn't realize the voice crawled its way back into my head until it was too late. My thoughts became ones of murder and blood, I grinned and pulled my guns from their holsters. Everyone took off and Kampe, covered in ice cream, shot into the sky and flew after them.

"Kampe! Kill them! Where's Briares?!" I shouted and I could see the Hundred-Handed One running with the group. I fired my guns in the air and tourists screamed and ran away, giving me a clear shot of Percy's spine. Then Kampe landed in front of me and blocked my shot "GET THEM!" I ordered and Kampe charged after them.

I followed close behind, however by the time I got to the cells I saw Percy throw his shield at Kampe and then they ran into the Labyrinth while Kampe rammed the door repeatedly screeching and hissing. I walked over to her and picked up the shield "Oh shut up Kampe! Get to the ship! Luke will want to hear this!" I shouted and Kampe glared at me before she flew out of a broken window and out of sight. I looked at the shield and saw all of the images of Percy, Tyson, and Annabeth ingrained into the metal.

The voice left me again and I felt tired, guilty, and angry but I wasn't sure who I was angry with. I stared at the shield and sighed, I knew what I was going to do with it.

I needed to get to Mt. Etna.

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**


	31. Chapter 31

I made it to Mt. Etna no problem, thanks to a very scary plane ride. I honestly thought in that whole trip that every single bump of turbulence was Zeus going "Time to die!" but luckily that wasn't the case. Once I landed in Italy I quickly made my way to Mt. Etna where Luke had told me we were forging some ancient weapon. I didn't know what it was but I also did not care. I made my way through a small tunnel that Luke had informed me was how we were getting weapons in and out of the volcano.

Once I made my way through I was already drenched in sweat. I walked into the forge of the volcano and saw a bunch of weird creatures making weapons. Telekhines. They all looked at me and started growling, a large Telekhine started towards me and got a bullet in the eye. As it exploded into dust I brought out the shield that Percy had thrown at Kampe "Here, that should be the last you need to make the last of the weapons. Hurry up!" I shouted before I grabbed my home charm and closed my eyes.

When I opened them I was back on Mt. Othrys I wasn't alone, Luke was sitting at a table with a battle plan muttering to himself. He looked much better than the last time I saw him, I wasn't sure what it was but ever since he and Alabaster went down to the Underworld he seemed much healthier. I walked over and sat down across from him, he didn't even look up "I don't know what the voice in your head is Strife. You really screwed up in the Labyrinth last year!" he said annoyed.

I glared, he knew what the voice was but it was silent now so I let it slide "How did I screw up?! Atlas was the one that sent those men to their deaths." I defended but Luke shook his head.

"That arena you mentioned? That huge giant was Anteus and we need his approval to get through the Labyrinth and his arena. You severely damaged our chances because you disrupted his games. I don't want you back in the Labyrinth until we get that string alright?!" he growled. I wasn't scared of Luke, but his argument made sense I just nodded and he walked away.

I just groaned and cracked my knuckles before I went to my private room, I opened the door and saw my bed, my desk, and my jacket laying on a chair. I still didn't feel like I deserved to wear it, the same with that stupid cowboy hat Circe had given me. I just laid down on the bed and closed my eyes.

Hoping the nightmares wouldn't be too bad.

Once again I was wrong.

I saw death, so much death! I saw Lee Fletcher, the counselor to the Apollo Cabin, he was pleading in front of me and then suddenly the scene shifted. I saw Castor, one of the twin sons of Dionysus, attacking me with a sword but he missed and looked terrified. Then I saw a cyclops with a shield swinging at me.

I woke up in a sweat, I was having trouble breathing as I thought about what I just saw.

What I might do.

 **A few weeks later.**

Well you gotta hand it to Percy, the kid knows how to make a show with his stunts. Mt. Etna was destroyed, the son of Poseidon had completely engulfed the forges inside it with sea water. That was two weeks ago and no one had heard from Percy since, none of our spies had seen him and the entire camp thought he was dead.

Then he came back!

After that I was honestly a little relieved, I guess I didn't want Percy dead like I thought I did. I didn't think about it for long because I received an Iris message as I was training with my guns and dagger with Alabaster. The rainbow shimmered and I saw Daedalus he looked like he was in some kind of workshop "Ah Mr. Strife. I have decided to give you the string! Head into the Labyrinth and I assure you no matter which way you go you shall find my workshop." he said and then vanished.

I sighed and made my way to the entrance in the side of the mountain, I walked into the darkness and once again I lost my sense of direction. I just kept walking and taking random turns until a dim light appeared in the distance. I started towards it and as I got closer I realized it was sunlight. I entered the room and saw Daedalus sitting at a table eating a muffin and sipping coffee "Please come in!" he said with a forced smile.

I sat down across from him and stared at him as he pulled out a ball of string. It was gold and seemed to glow very faintly. I knew it would help us navigate the maze but I started to wonder if maybe this was the best course of action. Kronos was manipulative and dangerous. YES! I know what you are thinking! Sam he's been like that this whole time this isn't news! Well guess what I was shunned and vulnerable and Luke manipulated me so shut up!

Daedalus handed me the string and I hesitantly took it. Why am I doing this in the first place? I looked at the ball of string and grabbed my homing charm. When I returned to Mt. Othrys I found someone talking to Alabaster.

Blake Jefferson.

"You're conflicted." Blake said in a matter of fact tone. I stared at him of course I'm conflicted! I'm the son of conflict! I was about to punch the son of Janus but he stared at me like he could see what was wrong.

Alabaster stared at the two of us and before anyone could react Blake stepped forward and pressed his hand to my temple. I gasped as suddenly everything blurred and I found myself back in the Labyrinth.

"Son!" a voice said in the darkness.

It was my fathers voice! My vision cleared and my eyes adjusted I saw my father hanging over a pit in one doorway. I started towards him when I heard a shout, I looked over and saw Luke and Alabaster in a similar predicament in the other doorway. I looked at both of the situations in front of me. Save my family or save my comrades. I had to make a choice.

Not just any choice though, I had to make _the_ choice. The choice that defined me, family or fighting. My father or my brothers-in-arms.

I looked back and forth I didn't know what to do! Luke had accepted me, helped me use my powers and Alabaster may have been a jerk but he had my back when I needed it. I started towards them when another voice broke out.

"Sammy!" it was Will Solace. I looked over and saw Will hanging over the side with my father. The young boy who only saw the good in people, the little kid who was nothing but a ball of sunshine. The kid who considered me a friend...when no one else did. My father who loved me no matter how much I screamed at him, who wanted me to have a better life. My father who died for me.

I didn't need to decide after that I left Luke and Alabaster and ran to my father and Will. Luke and Alabaster weren't my friends! They were using me! They just needed me to keep the monsters under control! To do their dirty work!

I grabbed Will's arm and my fathers and pulled with all my might. I strained as I lifted them over the pit and I could hear Luke and Alabaster screaming as they lost their grips. My vision blurred again and everything twisted around and went black.

Suddenly I was back on Mt. Othrys but I was on the ground, Alabaster and Blake were looking down at me. I didn't know what to think so I just got up and ran to my room. I shut the door and was breathing heavily I started to cry. I took my guns out of their holsters I didn't deserve them! I threw them on my jacket and heard a strange sound.

I looked at my jacket and moved my guns, I heard the sound of paper being crumbled under weight. I lifted my jackets side up and found a pocket I never knew existed. Inside the pocket was an envelope with my name written on the center in fancy gold writing.

The letter I found in the chest all those years ago. I had completely forgotten about it. I took it out and stared at it for a few second before I opened it. It was a letter, I sat down and it took me a few minutes to decipher what it said with my Dyslexia but finally I was able to read it.

 _Dear Sam,_

 _As I write this you are two years old. You have so much life in you and so much love. I never told you but your mother was a goddess, in every sense of the word son. She captured my heart because of her willingness to fight but also because of how she fought. She was conflict son, and with conflict comes resolution and that's what she stands for. You fight for so much but it doesn't matter who wins what matters is what you do after the fight. You make peace with your enemies and grow stronger together, I hope one day you understand what that means. I want you to have a good life, a happy life Sam and that's why I am writing to you now. I fear I will not always be there to tell you that I love you. I don't know what kind of child you will be, rebellious or kind or rude or loving. All I know is I love you with all my heart and so did your mother. Remember Sam conflict is always followed by peace. With peace comes strength and with strength comes love._

 _I love you Sam,_

 _Dad_

I put the letter down, tears were streaming down my cheeks. What have I done?! I chose the wrong side! What is wrong with me?! How did I let it get this far?! We were going to launch our attack in less than a day and I had helped! I didn't want to do this anymore! Screw this whole thing!

I finally understood what my mother stands for, she's the goddess of conflict but after every fight someone apologizes, someone tends to the wounded, treaties and allies are made and people are stronger because of it. _That's_ what my mother stands for! Strength and resolution.

I grabbed my weapons and for the first time in two years I threw my jacket on, I knew who my enemies were and who my allies were...at least I hope I still had allies. At any rate I felt worthy to wear the jacket now, I even put on the hat that Circe gave me, all I was missing were cowboy boots. Ha!

As I was packing I felt the voice return but this time I wasn't scared. I drew my gun and put it against my temple "Listen here you little shit! I don't know what you are but I swear if you possess me again I'm blowing my own head off! BACK OFF RIGHT NOW!" I screamed and just as I suspected the voice retreated. Whatever it was may have been murderous but it sure was a coward!

Once I was finished packing I ran out of my room and saw Alabaster and Luke standing by the sarcophagus.

"Going somewhere?" Alabaster asked without looking up. I froze and looked at the other two demigods, I steeled my nerves as I walked in.

"I'm done, I'm getting out of here." I said and Luke gave a sad smile. He seemed to be glowing now and it didn't give off a pleasant vibe.

Alabaster chuckled as he got up and walked over to me "You're a coward you know that right?!" now I haven't done this in a while but he really deserved it this time. I fired three bullets into his leg. He screamed and fell to the ground then I walked over to Luke.

"Luke come on screw this whole thing! We gotta leave right now!" I urged but Luke shook his head, he seemed like he wasn't listening.

"Lord Kronos, the war, his army, we must keep..." he mumbled but I wasn't having it.

"Screw the war! Screw the army and FUCK KRONOS!" I shouted as loud as I could. Suddenly some invisible force grabbed me and threw me across the room. I slammed into the wall and fell to the ground, I felt blood rush down my cheek, the last thing I saw was Luke climbing into the sarcophagus.

Then I blacked out.

 **REVIEW!**


	32. Chapter 32

I caught glimpses as I laid on the ground dazed and bleeding. I was in the shadows so no one could see me but I remember some kid with an eyepatch, Percy Jackson, and a blue hairbrush. After that the Labyrinth entrance was sealed off with black rocks.

Then Luke, who was possessed by Kronos, turned to me his eyes solid gold. He broke into a large grin as he walked over to me, his scythe in hand. He thrust his hand out and I felt something push me against the wall, I groaned in pain as I was pressed against the hard stone. Kronos was just a few feet away from me now "Well, you want to help that pitiful little camp don't you?! I'm afraid I can't allow this boy! You are my top assassin and greatest lieutenant!" his voice was like a knife against a rock.

He thrust his hand again and I slammed my already cut head into the stone and I winced at the pain. Kronos laughed in delight "You always wondered what that voice was? What was inside you? It is an Eidolon! I sent it into you after I sent those giants to kill your father. No better way to possess someone than when they are vulnerable. The spirit stayed dormant unless it was necessary which was a lot seeing as how you always tried to defy me! Sending my disgusting son Chiron to save the Jackson boy or letting that Ares child retrieve the son of Hermes in the Labyrinth!" Kronos snarled.

I whimpered a little until he mentioned my father. He killed him?! He's the reason my father was dead?! After that I wasn't scared I was mad! I was madder than I'd ever been, I spit in Kronos's face and he just chuckled. I glared at him "You can kill me I don't care I am not hurting anyone else for you! I am not helping you anymore!" I roared and Kronos laughed again.

He waved his scythe and I fell off the wall and landed on my knees, then it felt like something was burning my legs, then my stomach, then my neck. Kronos was grinning "You will help me child! You shall be fully possessed and you shall lead my army to the camp and slaughter everyone there! You are powerful and now you are bent to my will!" he shouted as I fell on my back screaming. It felt like broken glass was in my bloodstream as the possession spirit took full control.

When it was done it was worse than I ever thought, I could still see but I wasn't in control! I moved and saluted Kronos, I could feel a tear roll down my cheek as the spirit used my mouth to grin.

"Those campers are as good as dead!" I said.

 _Oh god I hope no one gets hurt!_

 **The Battle of the Labyrinth (Regular speech is the Eidolon & Italics is Sam)**

I walked in front of the massive army as we made our way through the Labyrinth. The giants had already started the assault, I saw Kampe holding the string. I walked next to her as the rest of the army advanced up into the camp "Let's go!" I ordered and Kampe grabbed me.

She launched into the sky and we landed on top of Zeus's Fist.

 _Oh gods! We outnumber them! Please retreat! Everyone runaway!_

I drew my guns and and opened fire, killing a few nymphs and satyrs. _I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!_ I spun around and fired, nailing a demigod in the back. He fell off of the rock formation and most likely was dead.

Percy Jackson was fighting his way through and I knew exactly what the Eidolon was thinking. I jumped down and made my way to Percy when Lee Fletcher blocked my path.

 _No! Lee please move! Oh gods no!_

Lee charged and I gripped his sword arm and twisted. He shrieked as he fell to the ground, he gave me the same pleading look I saw in my dream. I smiled cruelly as I grabbed Lee and put him in a choke hold. I applied more pressure and then I heard a very loud _CRACK_ and Lee fell to the ground. He remained motionless and I looked at a giant that was nearby "Hey?! Finish this kid off I don't want any chances!" I shouted and the giant nodded before bringing his mace down on the boys head.

 _LEE NO! I'M SORRY!_

I kept advancing towards Percy and Castor came out from the side and slashed my leg. I howled in pain and before drawing my dagger, we fought for a few seconds before I sidestepped and stabbed the camper in the neck.

 _OH GODS STOP! PLEASE STOP!_

I sheathed my dagger and saw a few serpent women fighting a camper, they won and hissed in victory. I glared at them "You! Break rank! Get to the pine tree! Destroy the barrier!" I ordered and they made their way towards the tree.

I saw Nico di Angelo intervene and he raised skeletons to fight them. He's a son of Hades! No wonder he was so powerful. I saw Kampe fighting Percy and Annabeth and I grinned widely.

Then a miracle happened!

Briares and Daedalus fought their way out of the Labyrinth and Briares killed Kampe! If I was in control I would have cried out of happiness...but I wasn't I shouted more orders to advance and kill them all.

I aimed my gun at Percy but then a sword knocked one of them out of my hand. I looked over and saw Will Solace standing there, a sword in hand but a sad look on his face. He looked absolutely terrified "This...T-This isn't you Sammy!" he said with a shaky voice.

 _No_

I cocked my head before I grinned "No it isn't William Solace! I'm not Sam but I am just as deadly!" I said before I drew my dagger.

 _Will please don't try to talk it out kill me! Stab me! Cut my throat please don't talk this out! KILL ME!_

I swung and Will deflected and cut my leg, I howled before getting back up. I swung again and Will ducked before his sword knocked my dagger out of my hands just like the gun. I growled and tackled the boy before he could even think.

I pressed my knee against his chest and pulled out my other gun. I pushed the barrel of the gun into his mouth and I caught of glimpse of my reflection in his eyes. I was grinning like a lunatic, I was covered in blood, and my eyes were gold.

 _Will...I'm so sorry. You were a true friend_

Then Grover Underwood opened his mouth and let out the most horrible sound I have ever heard in my life. Everyone dropped their weapons but I kept a tight grip on my remaining gun. All of my men started screaming and running back into the maze.

"NO! NO!" I shouted.

 _YES! YES! YES!_

"GET BACK HERE YOU COWARDS! FIGHT!" I shouted and started firing on my own men. I shot three demigods in the head, then I shot a lastrygonian in the leg and he fell on top of several soldiers. I roared in anger "FIGHT! FIGHT! FOR LORD KRONOS!" I shrieked as I killed two more giants.

"Bad cowboy!" a heard a voice to my left say. I turned and saw Tyson swinging a Celestial Bronze shield like a bat right into me. The metal struck my face and I went flying, I mean I went airborne I sailed fifty, sixty, seventy feet? I wasn't sure but I landed in the camp grounds near the hearth.

The best part about it...the Eidolon lost control! I felt like myself again, I didn't know if the spirit was out of me or just recuperating from being smacked like a ragdoll but it didn't matter I was smiling widely knowing that it was me that was smiling and not an evil spirit.

I think half of the bones in my body were broken I wasn't entirely sure. I looked up and saw my remaining gun a few feet in front of me, the second one was somewhere on the battlefield still. I winced as I crawled forward and grabbed the gun.

Then a dagger came down and went right through my hand. I screamed in pain as I looked up and saw Annabeth Chase looking like she wanted to kill me. She probably did. I looked around me and saw most of the camp circling me, Sherman walked over and picked up my gun.

I wasn't sure how I did it but somehow I rose to my knees and looked at the campers surrounding me.

"Now you guys are probably pretty mad but if you will just let me explain..." Sherman slammed the butt of my gun into my head.

I blacked out.

 **REVIEW GUYS! I AM VERY CURIOUS WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS CHAPTER!**


	33. Chapter 33

I crashed through a window from the Big House and fell down the stairs. Nico di Angelo had been a gem and exorcised the spirit from me but the campers were still plenty mad with me for killing their friends. Clarisse rubbed her bloody knuckles as she walked out and punched me in the face. She kicked me in the gut and then grabbed me by my collar "You are going to pay you traitor!" she hissed as she dragged me across the camp.

I barely had any energy to fight anymore she had been beating me up ever since the battle had ended and she wasn't holding back. As she dragged me through the camp everyone started gathering and following her to watch me suffer. I guess I deserve it I was horrible to all of them but at some point their is a limit...right? Oh gods please say I'm right!

Finally we reached the the docks where Sherman and Michael Yew were filling up a huge metal barrel with sea water. I was confused for a second before I went wide eyed...well actually wide eye. Clarisse had slashed one of my eyes about three hours ago so I could only see out of one at the moment.

"Cl-Cl-Clarisse now maybe we can talk about this?!" I said panicking as she lifted me up so that I was standing, most of my bones were still healing so nearly every movement I made hurt immensely.

"No more talking Strife! You're going to suffer!" she said and shoved my head in the cold water. The salty water burned the cuts that riddled my face from the daughter of Ares's dagger as I thrashed around trying to breath. She pulled me out and I caught a glimpse of myself in the reflection, I looked the same as I did the last time I saw myself although my eyes were back to normal and all of the blood on my face was mine.

I only saw it for a second before she shoved my head into the water again even deeper than before. All of the cuts that weren't burning certainly were now! I thrashed and screamed under the water but all that came out were bubbles. I doubt Clarisse could speak bubble because she did not relent.

She pulled me out and the water was turning a little red "What...Wh-What about Chris?! I-I-I was supposed to..." she punched me in the gut. I groaned and then she slammed my head into the edge of the barrel, definitely giving me a much deeper cut on my forehead now.

She pulled me up so my ear was right next to her "You don't get to talk about Chris! Not after what you did!" she whispered before shoving my head into the water again. The fresh cut on my forehead burned like the Sun, I had no more oxygen in my lungs, I was drowning. I deserved this I really did but I didn't like it! I don't want to die! The water had turned dark red by this point as I thrashed around.

Then I felt another hand on my shoulder and yanked me out of the water. I flew back and landed on my back coughing up water and groaning. I thought someone was standing up for me, until I opened my good eye and saw Percy Jackson looking down at me like he was a shark ready to kill.

"Jackson...hold on a second let me..." I felt someone grab me, the Stoll brothers, and tie me with a long rope. Percy was still glaring as they tied my hands and legs so I couldn't move. Then Percy grabbed my shoulder and dragged me to the end of the dock and held me over the side.

"You have ten seconds to give me a good reason why I shouldn't feed you to Billy!" he said and I frowned. Billy? Then behind me the water churned and the biggest Great White shark I have ever seen jumped out of the water in the distance. I started panicking again, I really didn't want to be eaten by a shark!

"Uhhh...I mean...Oh gods please don't kill me! It wasn't me! It's wasn't me!" I looked over and saw Will Solace looking at his feet and not at me. I tried my luck "Will! Tell them, you saw me! I wasn't..." Percy's grip on me tightened and he got my attention again.

"Don't you dare look at him! Don't look at anyone! One good reason or Billy eats you!" he shouted and I couldn't think. I was too scared to think, their was a freaking shark waiting to eat me! You try thinking clearly in that kind of situation.

"ENOUGH!" a loud voice boomed. Everyone parted as Chiron walked to the end of the duck, Nico and Grover were next to him. Chiron looked at me before looking at Percy "He is not as evil as you think Percy. On the contrary actually." he said and I was relieved until Percy's grip started to go slack. I grabbed his arm so I didn't fall into the water and get devoured.

Percy gave a very angry breath "Chiron, you saw him! He killed Lee! He killed Castor! From what Grover told me when he saw him on Polyphemus's Island he'll kill anyone to live! He saw Sam kill his own guy just so he could escape!" he argued.

"Percy that wasn't me!" Percy punched me in the gut and I coughed up some blood.

"SHUT UP!" he shouted and I nodded.

Chiron walked forward and stopped a few feet away from us "If I recall correctly. It was Mr. Strife here that called me to come rescue you in the Sea of Monsters. He did this knowing that he was betraying Kronos. As for Mr. Rodriguez if what Clarisse told me was true, Samuel could not bring himself to hurt his friend and even saved him at the risk of his own life."

Nico stepped up now "And...And he knew who I was! I remember when I first arrived at the Triple G Ranch! Sam knew who I was but he didn't say anything! He just left."

This time Sunny Boy Solace stepped in "Also when he attacked me at the battle his eyes were gold! Look they aren't gold now! The spirit is gone! He won't hurt anyone will you Sammy?" he asked.

I shook my head "That's why I was so crazy during the battle! It was the spirit! It's been manipulating me since the beginning, Kronos knew I was defecting and made the spirit take full control so I couldn't help you guys. Oh thank your brother by the way I owe him for knocking that spirit out of me." I explained.

Finally Percy's glare softened and he pulled me away from the side. I let out a shaky breath as the shark vanished from the water and I was panting heavily. I was so tired, Clarisse was dangerous when she _threatened_ you but when she actually carried out those threats she was a whole different level of scary!

Everyone was still glaring at me but Chiron and Nico helped disperse everyone until it was just me, Percy, Clarisse, and Will. Clarisse and Percy still looked murderous before they walked away. After that I just dropped, I sat against one of the pillars on the dock and tried to get my breathing under control.

I had lost a lot of blood from the torture I went through. I felt someone sit next to me, I opened my good eye and saw Will sitting next to me. Then he hugged me, I winced a little from my broken bones and cuts "I'm glad you aren't a bad guy!" the young teenager said. I tensed a little before returning it, he really was my only friend that believed in me.

I smiled a little and took a deep breath as Will handed me some Ambrosia and Nectar. My cuts healed slowly and my bones felt a little better I let out a relieved sigh as he helped me drink some water. I finally could open my other eye again, I cracked it open and could actually see Will next to me now.

Will finished patching up the cuts that didn't heal and then helped me up "You need to rest, come on let's get you to the infirmary. I don't think anyone will appreciate you sleeping in the Hermes cabin." he explained.

I nodded not arguing with his logic I just followed Will.

My friend.

 **REVIEW GUYS!**


	34. Chapter 34

I spent a week in the infirmary to recuperate. I was in and out of consciousness most of the time as Michael Yew and Will Solace healed me. Finally I was able to stay awake for more than two hours and I could stand on my own. When I got out of bed for the last time and left the infirmary I was greeted by a bunch of angry campers.

"Look if you guys are going to kick my ass can we do it after lunch? I'm hungry." I said as I pushed past them.

"I'm sorry." a voice next to me said. I frowned and saw that Clarisse was in the group, she was in the back so I hadn't seen her. Wait...did she just say she was sorry? Like she apologized to another human being?! I just stared at her as she looked at the ground, then I saw her glance behind her at a tall guy.

Chris Rodriguez, he was smiling softly as he took her hand and stood next to her. I was in shock "You're okay. Chris how are you alive?!" I found myself asking.

"Thank Dionysus for being the god of insanity. After he fixed me up I had a long talk with Clarisse about you and she has something to say don't you Clarisse?" he asked and nudged her towards me. She glared at me but I could tell her heart wasn't in the glare she was just being tough.

"I shouldn't have beaten you up as much as I did. Even though you deserved every punch." she said and I shrugged. Chris looked like he was about to scold his girlfriend when I interjected.

"No I'm with you I deserved it. I was horrible to all of you and I'm glad I finally got the punishment I deserved because I'm hoping that means we can move on and work together?" I asked hopefully. Clarisse nodded and we shook hands. Everyone else was still glaring but I'm guessing they figured out I could make them beat each other up if I wanted to because they all went their separate ways.

After that I made my way to the forges, ignoring the glares and looks of disgust I got as I walked by. I was almost killed as soon as I walked into the forges, by a gun! A bullet hit the wall right next to me and I flinched "Oh sorry." Beckendorf said although he didn't sound at all sorry. He was holding a 9mm pistol that looked like the bullet had exploded in the chamber because the back was completely blown out. He sighed and put the gun down muttering to himself "Can't get the enchantments right!" he growled and threw the gun in the scrap heap.

I finally got over the initial shock and walked over to him "You're trying to make guns?" I asked and he glared at me before he nodded.

"Your guns are the only guns that work. Guns and demigods don't mix well, they jam or they explode in the chamber or something. I've been trying to lay the same enchantments that are on your guns but I got nothing!" he said bitterly. I guess since the Eidolon had been ripped out of me my anger was all but gone. I still had a temper don't get me wrong, I gave some Apollo kid a black eye for giving me a shot yesterday.

I don't like needles! We all have our fears shut up!

But the point was I finally was thinking clearly, I didn't get annoyed with every little thing. It was as if all the anger I had built up over the years had finally been let out and I could start fresh. The only problem was, I couldn't start fresh, I was an outcast but for the right reasons. It wasn't due to my parentage it was because I had betrayed the camp and I promised that I would find a way to make it up to them. To prove that I've changed and that I mean to help them now.

And I figured out one way already, I left the forge and found Annabeth talking with Chiron. She glared daggers at me but I didn't care "Chiron I need my guns." I asked confidently. Both of them stared at me like I was crazy and I admit I probably was.

"Mr. Strife while I have vouched for you and welcomed you back into the camp it would probably be wise not give you your weapons. You may not have been yourself but the campers are scared and are looking for a reason to exile you. I'm sorry but you can't have your guns back right now." Chiron stated firmly.

I frowned, he was right but I didn't want to use my guns to hurt people I wanted to help. I looked at Annabeth and her glare darkened "No! No way!" she immediately knew what I was going to ask. Child of Wisdom indeed.

"Please Blondie? I mean...Annabeth? I just need one of them. For Beckendorf, come on please?" I begged but she didn't relent. I decided to go another route, "I can ask Chris to steal them? Child of Hermes and all I'm sure he can figure out a way to get them for me." I may have damaged my chances of being welcomed back into the camp but Chiron scowled at me before he opened his pack that was slung over his shoulder.

He pulled out Vengeance...what was left of it.

"Crushed by a Lastrygonian, I apologize but the damage is irreversible, I'm sorry Mr. Strife." Chiron said as he handed me the crushed and bent Python. I took it in my hands and it nearly broke in two right then and there. Vengeance was destroyed, I guess it was sort of symbolic huh? I mean I betray the camp using Vengeance and Justice and as soon as I realize that revenge isn't the answer Vengeance is destroyed and only Justice remains.

That didn't make me feel better though, I loved my guns and one of them was now gone. I mumbled a thank you to the pair and sulked away staring at my gun, I didn't look up because if anyone saw my eyes they would see the tears threatening to break free. I didn't even bother asking for my other one because I didn't think I could take it if the other one was damaged too. Even though I distinctly remember Sherman knocking me out with Justice so their was hope.

I walked into the forge and handed Beckendorf the remains of Vengeance "Here, maybe you can figure out the enchantment that was placed. I...I'm sorry about attacking you guys, I wish I could take it back but I can't. Hopefully you can make different types of guns with this. Good luck guys." I said in a broken voice. I had practically lost a part of me as I handed him my gun.

The entire Hephaestus cabin stopped what they were doing and stared at me, everyone knew how much I loved my guns it wasn't a secret. Hell, I shot Jake Mason in the shoulder because he asked to see them before I left the camp. Beckendorf carefully lifted the destroyed weapon before he looked at me and held out his hand. I took it and he smiled "Thanks Sam, I'll let you know if I need any of them tested since you are the only one trained to use guns." he said and I nodded sadly.

I walked out of the forge and wiped away the tears before anyone saw me crying. That was cut short when something wrapped around my legs, I looked down and saw a grape vine. I let out a small whimper before I was flipped upside down and lifted into the air. I looked down...or up or whatever, and saw the entire camp below me a bunch of campers looking up at me in shock.

"So...You are the one that killed my son." a voice said behind me.

I visibly shook in fear as I turned my head in the direction of the voice.

"Dionysus."

 **REVIEW!**


	35. Chapter 35

"Now Lord Dionysus you have every right to be upset and I just...AAAAAHHHHHH!" I never finished because the vines just let me go and I dropped at least two hundred feet. Right before I hit the ground the vines grabbed me again and flipped me around. The Lord of Wine stood right in front of me now as the vines wrapped around my neck.

I could barely breath as the vines tightened "I warned you so long ago that you shouldn't anger me! That I could snap your mind and rip you apart with vines! You killed my son and now you shall pay the price!" he said angrily as purple flames burned in his eyes. I have never been more scared in my entire life and I think I'm man enough to admit, my pants became wet in this little instance.

"Sir...I didn't...I couldn't...control" I had no oxygen the vines were too tight. I could almost feel my larynx begin to crack as my vision tunneled. I thought my punishment was over but this was so much worse than I ever imagined. Dionysus was going to kill me, gods held grudges and this particular god hated me already at least more than most campers. The vines, for some reason, began to burn my throat as it strangled me and that just made the pain even more intense. This is it, no one can stand up to a god not even Chiron. This is where I die.

Then the explosion happened.

A massive explosion of red smoke ignited in between the Olympian and I. The vines retracted and I fell to the ground retching and holding my throat. I looked up and saw Dionysus glaring at the person that stood in between us. She was a tall woman and she wore blue jeans, black Nike sneakers and was wearing a grey windbreaker over her t-shirt that said 'Guns don't kill people. I kill people'. She turned to look at me and I saw that she had black hair, soft features, and...red...eyes?

"Mother?" I asked in a weak voice and the woman gave me a soft smile.

"What is the meaning of this Eris?!" Dionysus spat and Eris grinned widely as she walked over and ruffled his hair.

"Good to see you too baby brother!" she said before pulling him into a hug. What the Hades? It was like they were little kids and she was the bully of a big sibling.

Dionysus pulled away and glared at her and then me, a few more vines wrapped around my wrists but then something pretty awesome happened. My mother punched Dionysus right in his fat nose! He stumbled and fell down, Ichor pouring from his nose as he looked at Eris in shock. She was glaring at him "You are not going to hurt my favorite child Diny! He has sacrificed so much and gained so little!" she growled. Am I really the cause of this sibling brawl? Kinda cool!

Dionysus got to his feet "He _murdered_ my son! I demand justice and I will have it by having his head!" he roared. Eris rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Always with the dramatics! You're the god of theater so it shouldn't surprise me but tell me what did you plan to do exactly? If you kill him than you will face my wrath. You remember what that's like don't you brother?" she asked with a smug smile. Dionysus winced as if remembering all of the wedgies she used to give him. I highly doubt that's what happened but I like to think that's what it was. If I had popcorn I would have been enjoying the show, but I was still pretty dazed and I didn't register anything after my mother said I was her favorite child.

"I was planning on snapping his mind. For a few days at least no harm done. Now if you will excuse me I wish to continue with my punishment. Do not interfere sister!" he barked and Eris just stared at him like he was the biggest idiot on earth.

"You...You seriously want to fight me on this? You want to fight the goddess of conflict? I see the millennia have not made you any smarter Diny. You were stupid when you were mortal and you are stupid now. Let me put it this way, if one more of your vines touches Samuel I will go tell Ariadne about the real reason you are suspended from Olympus." she threatened and for once Dionysus actually looked scared. He waved his hands and the vines retracted into the earth and the flames vanished in his eyes.

Dionysus glared at me before he turned to the entire camp that had watched the whole thing in shocked silence. Dionysus huffed angrily "Unless you want to be driven to madness you saw nothing and you heard nothing! Now flee immediately!" he shouted and the entire camp ran away. He gave me one more hard glare and then vanished leaving behind the strong scent of grapes.

Then it was just me and my mother.

She looked at me and she smiled warmly, like she wasn't the goddess of fighting and arguments. She smiled like she was a loving mother who had just come home and saw her children. She looked like a regular woman fresh out of college and not the vengeful goddess that attacked my siblings just a few years ago and sucked them into a fire to most likely punish them.

The only thing between us that was similar was our eyes. My hair was much darker and none of our facial features were similar in the slightest. Unless you saw the eyes you would never think we were related that she was my mother! She said I was her favorite but that doesn't mean she might not hurt me, for all I know this goddess shows her appreciation with punches in the gut. I had heard rumors about Ares and that he can be abusive to his kids, maybe she was too. Suddenly I wasn't so happy to see her now.

I gulped hard as she walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Let's take a walk son."

 **REVIEW!**


	36. Chapter 36

We walked through the forest just me and my immortal mother. I was now more nervous because we were away from witnesses, my duster felt uncomfortably tight all of a sudden, that may have just been my nerves because I didn't know whether or not my mother was going to hurt me.

Apparently she can read minds "Have no fear Samuel, I will not hurt you at all. I just want to talk." she said with a warm smile. Boy, I did not think that the goddess of freaking conflict would be so kind. We stopped right by Zeus's Fist, I could see the remnants of the battle, craters, patches of monster dust, a few broken weapons, and even some dried blood in the grass. Eris knelt down and picked up something, it was a bullet shell "I'm sorry that you had to suffer as you did. I understand where your anger comes from Samuel. You were angry with me, with all the gods and that Luke boy used that to his advantage." she said softly.

I nodded, I could feel a little anger rising in me but I figured that must have just been my mother. Just being near her radiated feelings of anger and disagreement. She flipped the bullet shell in her fingers before she continued "Please do not be angry with the gods Samuel we have never been the best parents. We try, dear gods how we try but even our best isn't good enough. I know I have never been there for you but conflict is eternal and it leaves me very busy, that is no excuse for your childhood though. You were always so angry with everyone, yes I watched you from time to time just to check up on you. I have very few demigod children that I am proud of. You Samuel are one of the exceptions to my many regrets. Many people see you and think 'Oh his mother is Eris so he must be a jerk' they never stop to talk to you and for that I am truly sorry." she took a breath and stopped in front of me.

She smiled and wiped a tear off my scarred cheek, I had no idea that I was crying. She stared at the carnage all around us, I figured it would take a long time for anyone to come back from a battle like that. She turned back to me "Never give up on family and friends Samuel. They are your most powerful weapons." she finished as the Sun slowly began to set in the distance. The forest seemed to be holding its breath it was so silent.

"How," my voice cracked and I looked at the ground "How did you and dad fall in love?" I found myself asking. I didn't look up and I heard my mother sigh, she put her hands in her coat pocket as she paced the large rock formation.

"Your father was a fighter. He was a lawyer but he was different, he didn't do it for money or for reputation. He did it for people, he fought against criminals simply because he couldn't stand seeing families torn apart. I fell in love with him because he was passionate about what he fought for. You remind me of him, you are so alike." she mused and I frowned.

"We look nothing alike." I said in confusion.

"No but your heart is in the right place Samuel. It just took a while for you to realize that. Your father was the same way, once he realized who he was fighting against he would stop at nothing to make sure they lost." she explained. Now at this point I came to the realization, this was the goddess of freaking conflict! I mean I had heard stories on how all of the gods were pretty rude from all of the campers that had met their parents before. Why was my mother so nice when her role literally said otherwise?

"Family is important I'm sure my brother Geras drove that into the ground. You remember him yes?" she asked and I nodded. It had taken me a few days after I had gotten to camp but I knew who those three people were now. Geras god of old age, Hypnos god of sleep, and Eleos goddess of mercy and compassion. Seemed like a strange combination of gods to meet but the thought of Eleos made me smile again. My mother chuckled "Yes my sister is very loving, I see you still have the jacket she gave you. I suggest you hold on to it, it may come in handy very soon. The same goes with that hat Circe gave you which also brings me to this." she said and waved her hand.

A small red explosion ignited at my feet and I jumped back. When the smoke cleared I was looking at a pair of dark black...why am I not surprised?! Black cowboy boots! I huffed in annoyance "Mother what is with everyone making me look like a cowboy?!" I asked irritated. My mother stifled a laugh as I picked the boots up, they even had steel spurs on the heel.

"Samuel I may not have been there for you but even I know that you had and actually still have a deep love for cowboys." okay yeah you caught me. I didn't want to admit it but the reason I was so annoyed with the whole cowboy thing was because I actually loved it. I've always loved cowboy movies which is probably why I took such a liking to my guns...well, gun.

Again my mother showed a knack for reading minds "I'm sorry about your gun Samuel. I wish their was something I could do but unfortunately I have given you all I am permitted. I will take my leave but I want you to know something Samuel" she put her hand on my shoulder "Some of my children have joined Kronos, demigod and god alike. I pray you will not have to fight any of them, and like I said before you _are_ my favorite and being the favorite comes with a few perks. Farewell Samuel, I'm proud of you and keep your friends close." and with that my mother vanished in a puff of red smoke.

I stood there for a good hour or so, the Sun was gone and I could hear the horn blow signaling it was dinner time. I made my way back to camp.

Feeling loved.

 **REVIEW! PLEEEAAASSSEEEE!**


	37. Chapter 37

When I reached the edge of the forest I realized I still had the cowboy boots. I took off my combat boots, which were now ripped to hell from all of the screwed up and dangerous things I've done, and slipped the boots on. I left my combat boots near the Hermes cabin but made sure it was out of sight so no one would steal them then made my way to dinner.

I walked in and nearly everyone stopped and looked at me, I just stared at the ground as I sat down next to Chiron. I wasn't welcome at the Hermes table as far as I knew and I really didn't want to ask if I could sit with them. Everyone went back to what they were talking about but many Athena and Ares campers were eyeing me as if wanting a reason to attack me. I also did not look to my left because I knew Dionysus was glaring at me and really wanted to hurt me.

After I started eating I heard footsteps and I looked up to see Jake Mason and Beckendorf with huge smiles on their faces. The stopped next to me "After dinner come to the forges okay? We have a great idea that we could use your help with." Jake said and I nodded. I quickly finished my meal and ran right to the forges, I didn't want to run into anyone that could beat me up.

That was until I opened the door.

As soon as I opened that door I was thrown against the wall, I felt a hand grip my throat. I opened my eyes and saw...Percy Jackson! Oh he could not be happy with me on this, he almost fed me to a shark. He had his sword to my throat "What are you playing at Sam!? You may have everyone else fooled but you betrayed us! You tried to _kill_ us!" he said his eyes burning with anger. I had heard that Percy was a forgiving guy so I felt really scared knowing that I wasn't on that list of forgiven like Chris was.

"P-P-Percy if you could just listen to me for a second..." I tried but the sword being pushed against my throat was making it hard to think. He grabbed me and pushed my head near the searing hot metals and coals, I could feel the burning heat against my cheek. Just before my head was going to connect with the materials he pulled me back and slammed me against the wall again. I groaned and he pressed the blade deeper into my throat. Suddenly I had an idea "The Princess Andromeda!" I yelped and Percy hesitated. Eventually he lowered his sword a little and backed up.

"What about it?" he asked curiously with a glare.

"If we take it out maybe we could slow Kronos down? Destroy the ship and you take out the mobile base, they would _have_ to march from Mt. Othrys which would buy you time to form a defense plan." I suggested. Percy looked reluctant but at last he capped his pen and stepped back from me.

After a few more minutes he finally looked up at me, he may have only been two years under me but I was at least a head taller. He paced the room "What do you suggest? Blow the thing up?!" he asked and I nodded.

"Yes actually. I know exactly where to put the explosives. No one knows that ship better than me." I said sincerely hoping Percy would finally see me as an ally and not a murderous lunatic...okay I mean _less_ of a murderous lunatic.

Finally he dropped his glare and looked me up and down "You know my new pet hellhound?" he asked and I nodded. I may be an outcast but even I knew who Mrs. O'Leary was "If you try anything or betray us, I will personally feed you to her!" he said before he stormed out. I lowered myself to the floor trying to get my breathing under control and my heartbeat under ten million.

How can someone so young and kind of goofy be so freaking terrifying? I didn't think much on it much because Beckendorf and Jake walked in and saw me, after I said Percy Jackson they didn't need any more explaining. They walked over to a desk and pulled out some kind of schematic "Here check this out Sam! This is what we've been working on, with the enchantments that your gun had we may actually be able to make it now!" Jake said happily as they showed me the schematic.

"Guys this is just a theory really. I mean the military has made some but a handheld one? That seems like something out of Halo don't you think?" I said as I looked at their idea. They were already deep in conversation about measurements and length when they looked back at me.

"Listen Sam, this is a last resort weapon. With what we are going to do with it is almost like an RPG but much more catastrophic. I think we might need it especially against giants." Beckendorf explained. I wanted to argue with him but I knew the army first hand and this gun, it was perfect but it was also deadly. Extremely deadly.

I finally caved "Okay we can make one but just one! Understand?! The only ones allowed to work on it are the three of us and we are the only ones allowed to use it. No one is getting hurt from this got it?" I said scowling and the two Hephaestus kids nodded and I looked at the schematic, we would need an Athena kid to help with some of it, Malcolm Pace maybe. We would also need a child of Hecate to place some heavy enchantments while we are making it.

Finally I just shook my head and grinned.

"Alright...Let's make a Railgun!"

 **REVIEW! PLZ REVIEW MY PRETTIES!**


	38. Chapter 38

"Okay now hammer delicately Sam this is the most...NO STOP!" Beckendorf shouted but it was too late. I brought the hammer down one final time and the cartridge exploded in front of me. Jake grabbed me and we both fell to the ground as Beckendorf threw water over the sparking and burning metals. I was shaking in a mix of pain and shock, my hands were char black and pieces of metal were lodged in various parts of it. Jake helped me up and winced when he saw my hands.

"Uh Sam, we'll fix this up just maybe head to the infirmary and remember you two have to head to that meeting in the Big House." he said to me and Beckendorf and we both nodded. Beckendorf and I left the forges and while he made his way over to the Aphrodite cabin, probably to see Silena, I walked over to the Apollo cabin. Will Solace was lounging in the grass and I smiled as I sat down next to him, he stretched lazily before looking over at me.

"What's up?" he asked and I just held up my burnt hands. He immediately sat up and rolled his eyes "Can you not hurt yourself every five minutes Sammy? Seriously at this point I think you just can't help yourself." he said as we walked into the cabin. The Apollo cabin had finally forgiven me for what I did to Lee thanks to Wills help and I was grateful, I liked these guys.

Anyway Will and another Apollo kid started taking out the metal fragments in my hand and while they were bandaging me up I got to thinking. How did Luke become Kronos? I mean sure we knew he needed a host body but wouldn't a god taking you over kill you? How did he take a Titan possessing him without being burned to ash? Did he have an enchantment placed on him? No way Alabaster was good with magic but not that good. Did he earn the favor of his father because when you have the blessing of your parent you are nearly invincible...invincible? What was that story about being invincible?

"All done! Now be careful don't do anything stupid and let your hands rest okay Sam?" Will said and I nodded and thanked him by ruffling his hair. I walked out of the cabin and made my way up to the Big House, as soon as I walked in I didn't feel very confident. All of the counselors were glaring at me except for Beckendorf, Silena, Michael, and Clarisse which I enjoyed but the majority still looked at me like I was a hell spawn, which I sort of was but whatever.

"Now that Mr. Strife is here we can begin. Percy? You claim that this plan can work?" Chiron said and Percy nodded, he didn't look happy but he remained composed.

"Sam said we could blow it up, this was his idea so you better start explaining Strife." he barked as he sat back. I sighed and sat down at the table, I didn't realize but I started sweating.

"Right well, the ship is filled with legions of monsters. I don't even think this camp could hold off against the horde that is on that ship. My idea is a small team goes in and gets to the engine room and places charges at the key points and turbines. One good explosion and the ships at the bottom of the sea in less than a minute." I explained and a few counselors nodded but some looked unconvinced, namely Annabeth.

"What if this is a trap? How do we know we can trust you Sam?! You have _never_ once given us a reason to trust you except for a few points in time where you grew a conscious for a short time!" she said angrily. Okay someone remind me to never bring up how I killed an Athena kid by throwing him into the Labyrinth because she might actually kill me then. This chick is terrifying!

I just sighed heavily "Look guys...I know I screwed up. I betrayed you, I betrayed the camp, and I betrayed the gods. I wasn't in a right state of mind when I left. I was bitter and angry with everyone and everything when really I just...couldn't accept it. I couldn't accept that I had finally found a place where I belong, where people could accept me and not see me as a freak with red eyes. I...I had just lost my father and I learned about the gods I kept thinking why couldn't they just save him why did he have to die. I took my frustration out when Luke gave me the chance and I went with it whether or not it was the right thing to do. My anger controlled me and I want to blame it all on that possession spirit but I can't. There was a part of me that wanted this, that wanted the gods to be destroyed but the deeper I got into it the more I realized I was doing it out of fear and not out of real anger. The reason I was scared was because I couldn't go back I couldn't apologize for the horrors I had done just by betraying this camp. I was scared that you would all see me as a freak just like everyone else did...I...I'm sorry." I rambled and hung my head in shame. I couldn't look any of them in the eye now.

I expected them to laugh at me and call me a weakling or a little crybaby but all I got was a pair of arms wrapped around me. I looked up in confusion and saw Silena smiling as she hugged me tighter "We don't think you're a freak Sam. You were just conflicted. You didn't know what you wanted. The point is you're back to help and you want to help the gods now. The way I see it you are no different than Chris." she said with a warm smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

"He killed people though?" Travis pointed out and Percy rolled his eyes and looked at him.

"Dude, he was possessed! We have been over this man. It wasn't his fault." I guess I finally got onto Percy's list of people he forgives. He looked at me but this time he didn't glare he looked curious. He sat forward "Do you remember the layout of the ship?" he asked and I smirked, finally feeling confident again.

"Hell yeah man! I was the first mate. I don't think anyone on that ship knows more about it than me. Like for instance, if you guys are going to infiltrate that ship you are going to want to fly in. Many old sea gods protect the ship and they also have sonar they would detect you. You're best bet is to somehow fly in unnoticed and get to the bottom of the ship. There's an access ramp there where you could sneak in and blow the ship apart." I explained.

The campers all started talking and eventually Chiron calmed them down "Okay tell you what Sam, you help us with this and we'll forgive you for everything and welcome you back into the camp. Deal?" Percy said holding out his hand. I stared at it and couldn't believe my luck.

I gripped and his hand and shook it.

"Deal!"

 **REVIEWS MY LOYAL FOLLOWERS! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEEEEWWWWW!**


	39. Chapter 39

After the meeting had ended I walked out with more confidence than ever, the counselors were no longer looking at me like I was the worst thing on earth. I tried to flex my bandaged hands and winced, guess they still needed some time to heal. I heard footsteps behind me and saw Percy, Annabeth, and Chiron standing behind me and Annabeth was holding something behind her back.

She walked over and pushed my gun holster and Justice into my arms "Don't make us regret this Sam." she said angrily before she walked away. I'll get her to come around don't worry but right now, I holstered my gun and felt like I was complete. I pulled out Justice and examined it, a few scratches from the battle but other than that it was still perfect. I smiled widely as I looked at it and then my thoughts were broken when Percy cleared his throat.

"So your plan is going to require a little practice I mean we can't just go in there and blow the ship up. That will get me killed!" he huffed and I nodded. I remembered something, I had visited New Jersey a few years back when dad sent me to a boarding school up there, punched the principle a week in and was immediately expelled.

Ahhhh good times!

That's beside the point though "In New Jersey their is an abandoned shipyard with a lot of decommissioned ships there we can practice with them." I said. I smiled a little at the thought of a little carnage, oh we were going to blow those things apart! Oh so much fun! Calm down Sam don't let your anger take control of you again.

"Alright when school starts you and I are going to scout the area on the weekend. Oh also Sam you might want to get a quieter weapon." he suggested and I stared at him like he was insane.

I pulled out the Python and held it in front of him "What do you want me to do Percy? Look at my gun and say 'Hey, turn into a silenced Desert Eagle!' is that what...you...what?" I stuttered and stopped speaking as my gun began to glow. Suddenly I felt it change shape in my hand and I was holding a midnight black Desert Eagle with a silencer. I pointed to the ground and fired, no way anyone could hear the gunshot except the three of us. I stared at my gun "I...my gun can change? Turn into an M16!" nothing happened. Must only be handguns but still I've had this for nearly four years and never once I thought to try that?

Percy and Chiron looked shocked "Dude...that's pretty sweet! Anyway I have to head home my birthday is in a few days. One more year...one more year." he said nervously as he walked towards the entrance to camp. I was still staring at my gun in shock, it was no longer a revolver it was a freaking military grade handgun! I smiled and changed it back to a Python before sheathing it. It felt more comfortable in that form but I needed to see what other gun forms it could take later.

I made my way back to the forge when I ran into Sherman, he scowled "Watch where you're going pipsqueak!" he said which made me grin. He had called me pipsqueak and yet I'm so much taller than this kid! Back when we fought in the woods and I had nearly killed him he was a few inches taller than me but that didn't last.

"How have you been Sherman?" I asked and he scowled again before he bumped my shoulder and walked away. I grinned again oh yeah he was totally warming up to me now. I walked into the forges and saw Jake working on the gun.

"Hey Sam glad you're here. Will came over and told me about the damage to your hand. Beckendorf and I don't want you to work on the gun for a few days while you heal. Head over to the Athena cabin and talk to Malcolm we need him to make the range and scope measurements." he said. I wanted to argue but I looked down at my hand and saw that he was completely right my hand was still a deep black and some blood was soaking into the bandages.

"Yeah, no problem man." I said and headed towards the cabins. As soon as I entered the Athena cabin Annabeth zeroed in on me and turned back to her desk to look at her new computer. I looked around and found Malcolm reading a book, I walked over "I need to talk to you." I said softly. Malcolm looked a little confused but he probably figured I wouldn't hurt him because he shrugged and closed his book. He followed me outside and I explained to him what we were building and even though his older sister hated me he actually beamed at the idea.

"Oh yeah I can totally help with that! Wow, working on something that's only a theory is something we Athena kids strive to create! That's why Annabeth has been so engrossed with her computer, this is just as good!" Malcolm ranted as we walked into the forge.

Beckendorf and Jake were fixing the cartridge I blew up earlier while I led Malcolm over to a desk. I showed him the schematic of the gun and he nodded as I showed him what we had so far. He smiled "Oh this is easy! See we would need to make the pressure release here, that way the entire gun won't explode. Right here is where the gun should be expanded so that way it won't fly out of your hands when you fire." he said pointing to random parts of the schematic while I took notes and pinned them to the paper.

"You catch that guys?" I asked the two blacksmiths and they both nodded already working on the improvements for the gun. I sat next to Malcolm and wrote down what he was saying, after I wrote the last note I realized he had stopped talking. I looked up and he was staring at me with curious grey eyes. I frowned "What? Something wrong?" I asked and he shrugged before looking at the two guys behind us who were too engrossed in their work to care.

"Do you think...maybe...I could have a gun? Like you could make me one?" he seemed nervous, probably because Annabeth hated me and he was kind of betraying her by helping me. He really wasn't since I'm helping the camp but siblings come first so I understood where he was coming from with the nervousness.

I smiled and nodded "No problem Pace. As soon as the railgun is done I'll make you a pistol but we start your gun training tomorrow okay? You need to be trained to use one beforehand." I said and he nodded with a smile. I gave him a fist bump before we went back to working on the schematics.

"Thanks." he said softly before he started rattling off some more improvements.

I couldn't help but smile again.

 **REVIIEEEWWWWWWWW!**


	40. Chapter 40

"Okay now aim, good now slowly squeeze the trigger." I directed and Malcolm held my gun calmly before firing at the target. The bullet hit just inside the outer circle which was pretty good for him since the last ten shots ended up in tree trunks, sides of cabins, and other campers. I clapped him on the back "Nice shot! You're getting better." I praised. I flexed my bandaged hands and winced as soon as they stopped hurting I could go back to the forges but for now I was training Malcolm on the archery grounds.

Malcolm grinned as he lowered the gun and turned to me "I want to be the able to hit a moving target. I need to get better!" he said as I took the gun from him. I chuckled as I checked the barrel and saw the bullets slowly reform.

"It's not as easy as it looks buddy. It takes a lot of practice and your accuracy has to be perfect to land a bullseye on a moving target." I said to him as I sheathed the gun. Malcolm nodded before flipping the switch next to us and the targets started moving. I sighed and handed him my gun again "Take your time and when you think you got it take the shot." I said as he closed one eye and I watched as his hand followed the target going back and forth.

After five minutes he pulled the trigger and missed by a mile, we heard laughter behind us. We turned and saw Sherman and another one of his siblings, Ellis, standing there grinning. Sherman was smirking as he looked at where the bullet hit behind the target "Man you suck! Can't even hit the target!" he said laughing again.

I glared at him before taking the gun and shoving it in Shermans gut "You think you can do better? Take your shot Yang!" I said viciously. Sherman just scoffed as he gripped my gun and held it up to the targets, he took a deep breath. After two minutes he fired and missed completely, he grunted in annoyance and fired again, he missed, then he fired a third time, every shot missing its mark. He growled and I could see a his face heating up in embarrassment I couldn't help but laugh.

Sherman glared at me and handed me my gun "I bet you can't even..." he didn't finish because I swung my gun and fired six shots in three seconds, each bullet hitting the dead center of the targets.

"Just because you're a son of Ares doesn't mean you are great with every weapon dude. This takes a lot of practice, remember that next time you want to try and embarrass me Sherman!" I said with a smirk.

Sherman just scowled "Whatever Brokeback!" he said before turning away. I frowned, what the hell does Brokeback mean? Did it have something to do with my cowboy look? Was he mocking me or was he trying to be friends? I didn't think long on it because I noticed that Ellis was still standing there scratching his head.

"Need something dude?" I asked and he actually looked embarrassed. I wasn't feeling happy anymore over my little victory with Sherman "Dude are you okay? You look like you're going to be sick." I said and Ellis finally looked up.

"Think...um...maybe you could...show me? Shooting?" he asked nervously. I was a little shocked, I guess not every Ares kid is a huge stubborn jerk. I just grinned and held out my hand, he hesitantly took it.

"Sure thing man come over here." I said and led him to the targets and flipped the lever so they stopped moving. Malcolm was mimicking firing a gun at the targets when he saw me. I handed Ellis my gun "Okay raise it and aim with your dominant eye. Line the sight up with where you want to shoot. You good?" he nodded "Great now take a deep breath keep your arm locked cause their will be some recoil, and squeeze the trigger." I instructed.

Ellis nodded and fired the gun the bullet hit the target but outside the circles "Not bad for a first shot man." I said and he fired again and hit a little closer this time.

"STRIFE?!" a voice called behind me, I turned and saw Annabeth storming up to me. I frowned, what could she possibly be mad at me for...oh yeah I'm training Malcolm her own brother. She stopped in front of me "I don't want you near my siblings! Understood?!" she barked and I gotta say my anger was rising I had been trying to keep in check now but she was really making it hard! Who does she think she is?!

"Listen here blondie, Malcolm asked me to do this, their is nothing wrong with me teaching him how to shoot! You're the daughter of Athena so you're smart. Well guess what you should be smart enough to know that you should take a hike and let me get back to training!" I said glaring down at her. She looked downright murderous but she knew she had no ground, I was right and she was wrong!

Not many people can say that when talking with an Athena kid!

Finally she just gave me one last glare and walked away, Malcolm walked next to me and looked guilty "I should probably go and explain to her what's going on." he said and raced after his older sister. I shrugged and turned back to Ellis who was still practicing with my gun. He was getting a little better I guess as an Ares kid he may suck but he's slightly better than most.

"Good job dude! A few weeks and you'll be almost as good as me!" I said as he smiled and aimed again ready to fire. We heard a throat clear behind us and we both freaked, resulting in Ellis firing into the trees. We turned and saw about ten campers standing there, including Clarisse, all looking at me expectantly. They looked at me like they wanted me to train them...then it dawned on me.

"Oh shit." I mumbled.

 **REVIEW! PLZZZZZZZ**


	41. Chapter 41

"Look everyone wants me to train them so this is what I need man! I only have one gun and like fifteen people want to learn how to shoot." I insisted as Jake and Beckendorf were eating. Athena cabin had become the only cabin that didn't trust me now and even they were coming around. I sat down next to them as they thought this over "Look I just need like...ten pistols. Think you can make them by tomorrow?" I asked and the two boys laughed loudly.

"Dude we could make all of those on the way from our cabin to the forge thanks to your gun enchantment. Consider it done, of course we'll have to put the railgun..." Jake started but me and Beckendorf immediately shushed him and looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"Not out loud dude! Do you know what people would think if they learned we were making a freaking railgun?! It stays between us, Malcolm, and Lou Ellen okay?" Beckendorf whispered and Jake nodded. I sighed in relief that no one heard us and then I reached for my holstered gun.

It wasn't there.

Panic immediately overwhelmed me as I looked around for my weapon but it was nowhere to be seen. I clenched my jaw and stood up "WHERE'S MY FUCKING GUN?!" I roared and everyone stopped talking.

Will Solace spoke up "Sammy their are little kids here!" he said pointing to an Hephaestus kid named Harley "Try to use better words!" he hissed.

I looked at my friend like he was insane but took a deep breath "Fine! I wish to ascertain the whereabouts OF MY FUCKING GUN!" I shouted and then I heard laughter. Travis and Connor Stoll walked in snickering and it didn't take much to figure it out because as soon as they saw me they paled and gulped. I glared and charged them as they made a run for it, "Stolls! This isn't funny! Give it back!" I screamed and they ran across the camp laughing.

Then I saw Travis take my gun out and started firing randomly, it was either to annoy me or murder someone I wasn't sure "STOP!" I shouted now more worried than angry. Aaaaand that's when Travis tripped and fell to the ground accidentally firing the gun in my direction. Which is how I got a bullet in my leg.

Oh cruel irony!

I screamed in pain and fell to the ground clutching my bleeding calf. It felt like my nerves were on fire as blood poured out. Travis and Connor ran up to me "Oh gods! It..I-It was an accident Sam! We were just playing around! We didn't mean to!" Travis said as he put the gun down. I wasn't angry I was more or less grateful that this made them stop firing, someone else could have been hurt. That didn't mean I wasn't going to get even eventually ohhhh I am so going to get them back for this!

"Get a healer you idiots!" I shouted and they ran off to find someone to fix my leg. I groaned and rolled on the ground but moving seemed to make it worse. Suddenly I wasn't rolling in the grass I was rolling on stone, black stone just like on Mt...Othrys.

I gulped hard completely ignoring the immense pain in my leg as my heart rate shot up to ten trillion beats. I was close to having a heart attack when I saw the man standing in front of me. He was a tall man, sandy blonde hair, and solid gold eyes. I started sweating "K-Kronos!" I felt like I had walked into my worst nightmare! I had defected and now he could exact his punishment!

"It will never work young one! They do not accept you, they only need you because of your knowledge as soon as it runs out they shall shun you! You have no place at that camp but with me you are feared! Respected! Revered! Kill the Jackson boy before he tries what Luke accomplished! Kill him for me and you shall be rewarded! You have until next summer. Do not fail me Samuel!" he said and with the wave of his hand everything went black.

I was laying in a bed, in the infirmary now. I was gasping for air it felt like my lungs had been ripped out my throat. I was trying to take in my surroundings but the fear of what Kronos had said was overwhelming. I kept thinking that he was going to pop up any second and kill me. Eventually I heard footsteps and Will Solace, Jake Mason, and for some reason Nico di Angelo walked in "Hey you're back! Thank the gods Nico said he could feel you dying, he said your heart was failing. That you were dying of fear or something." Will explained.

I gripped my chest like my heart was going to leap out. I finally could breath again, but every breath I took felt like daggers. I finally started to calm down "How long was I out?" I asked as my breathing was more stable now.

"Only a few hours but enough to scare us all halfway to Tartarus man! When we came to get you you were as cold as ice and as pale as ghost!" Jake said which made me freak out a little more. I moved my leg and winced but the pain had died down a good amount, thank you Ambrosia!

"Guys can I talk to Nico for a minute? Alone?" I asked and they nodded and left leaving just me and the son of Hades.

"What's up?" he asked as he sat down next to me. The words Kronos said were still ringing in my mind. What Luke had accomplished, he had gone into the Underworld with Alabaster and when he came back up he looked different. You can't have an immortal take control of you without dying but what if you couldn't die?

"The River Styx! That's what Luke! He took the curse of Achilles so he could handle Kronos taking him over! I think that's how Percy can fight him! He needs to swim in the Styx like Luke did!" I said and Nico put the pieces together. I noticed he had a skull ring now and he twisted it as he thought this over.

"Today is Percy's birthday, think he would mind me stopping by?" Nico asked nervously. Why was he so nervous what does he have to be afraid of?!

"He's going to battle Kronos in a year yes tell him now Death Breath!" I said and with that Nico ran out the door to tell Percy. I didn't know how he was going to get to Manhattan in such a short amount of time but I didn't argue. I had my own shit to worry about!

Kronos wants me to kill Percy Jackson!

 **REVIEW!**


	42. Chapter 42

"Sunshine is gonna come now rain down, all over you. Good times are gonna come now look 'round, baby it's true." I sang as I drove down the streets of New Jersey. Percy and Beckendorf were in the back seat and Will Solace was in the passenger seat in case we got hurt. Argus had given me driving lessons which were a little freaky cause he didn't talk he just grunted and pointed a lot.

Anyway I drove down until we reached the pier, we climbed out of the van and I locked it. Before we started Percy walked up to me "Next time I'm picking the music station and also you can't sing to save your life!" he said rubbing his ears. I just smirked as I turned Justice into a silenced Desert Eagle and we made our way over the gate. As we suspected we found the decommissioned ships but like I thought a bunch of monsters were walking around, although we had no idea why they were there.

"Telekhines I hate these guys!" I muttered as we hid behind a stack of oil drums. I looked at my friends and then at the large group of monsters, their were maybe twenty or thirty just patrolling the docks. That wasn't counting how many were on the ships.

"Uh guys, this may be a bad time to mention this but...I forgot a weapon." Will squeaked and Percy groaned in annoyance. I could tell Will was really embarrassed because his face looked like a tomato. I scooted past Percy and Beckendorf while they came up with a plan and crouched next to Will.

"Here Sunny Boy." I said as I drew my obsidian dagger and handed it to him. He gripped it hesitantly and I smiled "Consider it a gift little man, it can't break so go nuts!" I encouraged as Percy hissed for our attention.

"Okay here's the plan guys. Beckendorf and I are going to draw those patrols away and take care of them you two take out any on the ships okay?" he said and we all nodded. Percy and Beckendorf started making a ton of noise and as soon as the Telekhines saw them they raced after the demigods.

"Come on Solace." I said and ran towards the ramp of the ship, Will was close behind me gripping the dagger tightly. I saw a Telekhine growl at me and shut him up with a silenced bullet in the snout. We made it onto the ship "Okay, I'll take the bow you take stern. Be careful little man." I said and he nodded before running down the ship. I noticed that we were on a large cargo ship so their could easily be fifty monsters on this ship no problem.

I took a deep breath and made my way through the ship, I saw two guards patrolling the outside of the ship and took care of them in a second. I then made my way up, staying in the shadows so I could have the element of surprise with every shot. I shot a Telekhine in the back of the head and he exploded into dust, I smiled and ran down the hall checking every room I passed and found nothing. I kicked the last door open and surprised three monsters who were dust two seconds later. I sheathed my gun and realized I was on a balcony overlooking the rest of the ship.

I looked around and tried to find Will but he was nowhere to be seen, I wanted to shout but if he was sneaking I might give him away to monsters. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and made my way down the ship and ran to the stern. I quickly checked every room but the son of Apollo wasn't in any of them, I started to get scared Will wasn't a fighter he was a healer! I shouldn't have let him go alone he's just a kid! Oh gods if he's hurt I would never forgive myself!

Soon I reached a set of stairs and hesitated, maybe Will was in another part of the ship and I just missed him or something. Then I heard barking and laughter coming from the stairs, I slowly made my way down and saw something truly terrifying.

Will Solace beat up and in a cage, the dagger next to him and shattered into a million pieces. About ten Telekhines were laughing and barking as they hit the cage and scared the young teenager who was whimpering in fear. "Soon little one! We shall send you to a pretty house where you will serve a master!" these monsters...they were slavers! I sometimes felt a little bad about killing some of these guys but now my anger was overpowering me. They hurt Will and they were not going to get away with that! I gripped my gun tightly and ran into the room staying in the shadows so they couldn't see me.

I felt my pocket and found a quarter, if these guys were part dog then their hearing was enhanced. I flipped the coin and it made a sharp ring as my nail hit the metal "What was that?! Crest! Go check to make sure we are alone!" one growled. I hod in the corner as one of the Telekhines hobbled over and looked around, his back was to me and I leaped out of the shadows and clamped my hand over its mouth.

I pushed the monster forward and made myself known as the rest of the Telekhines bared their fangs at me "Let...him...go!" I said through gritted teeth. I pressed my gun into my prisoners back and it whimpered like a dog but even though I love dogs this particular puppy wasn't earning my affection!

The monsters laughed again "I think not! He's a strong one and judging by how easily he was beaten I figure you are merely bluffing!" one of them said. I smiled before firing three times into the Telekhines back, killing him instantly. As he disintegrated I fired five more shots and took down most of the Telekhines but one lunged at me and tackled me to the ground. I had my arm against it's neck as it slobbered and tried to bite my face off.

I looked over and saw Will looking at me with fear in his eyes and I felt that same fear. fear that I would die, fear that he would watch that, and fear that I would never see my friend again. I clenched my jaw and screamed as I let my arm drop and let the monster sink its fangs into my shoulder. I screamed in anger not really pain as I did the same to this idiots neck, yes you heard me correctly I bit a monster and I have no idea where it had been. I sank my teeth in deep and it howled in pain.

It let go and I took this opportunity to punch it in the face and throw it across the room into the rest of the Telekhines that had been watching in shock. Will grabbed the dagger that had fully regenerated and stabbed three of the monsters and they crumbled to dust. Only one of these bastards remained and it was good old sharp teeth!

His neck was pouring blood and I'm guessing my shoulder was no better but I didn't care, he hurt Will and I wouldn't stand for it. I ran across the room and tackled the monster we both went toppling down some stairs that I had not seen before. When we hit the bottom I was on top of the Telekhine and I quickly grabbed its head and twisted. I heard a crack and he crumbled to dust, I felt exhausted now, all of my adrenaline left me and my shoulder was throbbing.

I slowly made my way up the stairs and as soon as Will saw me he smiled but then immediately looked guilty. I fell to my knees and picked up my gun that had rolled across the floor "I'm sorry Sammy, I should have been faster. They overpowered me. I should have waited for you or come and asked for help but I wanted to show you that I can fight too." he explained as I walked over to the cage. I aimed and fired at the lock, shattering it and the door swung open.

Will walked out hanging his head and he looked close to crying but I grabbed him and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. I let a few tears fall down my cheeks "Please don't ever scare me like that again okay Sunny Boy?" I asked and he nodded as he hugged back. I looked around to make sure that no other monsters were around, no one's hurting Will Solace while I'm around! That kid is like my little brother and I'd die before I let him get hurt!

We pulled apart and he handed me back my dagger but I pushed his hand away "It's yours little man. Come on let's get back up there and see of Percy and Beckendorf need any help." I said and he helped me up the stairs. When we reached the top of the stairs we found Wills pack where the Ambrosia and Nectar was stored, he helped me eat some and then bandaged my wound. Wow I get hurt like every day this must be like a record or something.

I sat down and rested for a minute I felt so tired after that fight, and the throbbing bite wound wasn't helping at all. Will was holding his dagger close as he looked out the door for any monsters "When we get back, I could teach you how to fight if you want?" I suggested and Will looked back at me and then nodded with a smile.

I smiled too and felt a little bit of energy return as I pulled my gun out and walked out of the room.

Keeping Will close this time.

 **REVIEEEWWWWW!**


	43. Chapter 43

"What happened to you guys?!" Percy said as Will and I left the ramp of the ship. I stared at the two of them, they were covered in oil and reeked of fish.

"I could ask you two the same question." I said as we all checked the ship one final time. My shoulder was really hurting but I felt good, better than ever actually "We ran into some not so friendly Telekhines. They won't be a problem anymore." I said and Will looked down a little embarrassed. I patted him on the back to reassure him that it was okay, that as long as he's with me he's safe.

Once we were sure the ship was empty we set to work, I brought the van into the dockyard and opened up the back. Beckendorf had made some Greek fire charges that we were going to use to blow up the Princess Andromeda. We checked the other ships until we found some that were roughly the same size as the cruise ship, we made our way up and stopped at the entrance to the inside of the ship. I turned to Percy "Okay here take the charges, I'll direct you and show you which turbines and key stress points in the engine room will cause the most devastation." I explained.

We made our way down until we found the engine room, none of the engines and turbines were running so it wasn't as hot in the room as it should have been. We walked towards the biggest turbine "Here, over there, right here, and here." I said and Percy, along with Beckendorf, set to work placing the charges where I instructed. After that we moved to the other turbines and did the same, when the entire engine room was armed we made our way back up.

Percy stopped us "We aren't driving off that cruise ship, you and Will get out of here while me and Beckendorf practice our escape. We'll see you guys back at camp." he explained. I didn't argue and handed Beckendorf the detonator and grabbed Will. We climbed into the van as I started it up and left the docks, by the time we were crossing into Manhattan I realized Will had not said a word.

"Something on your mind little man?" I asked the young teenager and he just sighed in response. I was a little concerned this kid loved talking and butting into conversations something was definitely up with him. We started into the city and I couldn't take it anymore "Look if its about what happened on the ship don't beat yourself up I've been trapped many times just keep practicing." I assured him but he just shook his head.

"It's not that Sammy. It's just...I can trust you right?" he asked softly. I gave him a smirk and nodded as we stopped at a light, he fidgeted with his new dagger. Eventually he took a deep breath and closed his eyes "I'm...gay." he spoke so softly I almost missed what he said. I smiled, oh my gods I totally called it when I first met him! Ohhhhhh I should have been the son of the god of bets! I would have won so much money if I had bet on this, I wonder if Chiron would be okay with me running a betting ring at camp. Probably not right?

What am I thinking?! Will just came out to me! I glanced at him as I drove keeping my eye on the road "That's cool Sonny Boy! I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me. I don't think any different of you and I doubt anyone at camp would either. You're the best healer we have and if I remember correctly Apollo wasn't all about the ladies either." I said snickering. Will cracked a smile and hit my shoulder which caused me to wince into my laughter, it hurt but not enough to make me stop laughing.

"Thanks Sammy, it means a lot coming from you that you accept me." he said perking back up to his usual sunny self. We stopped in Time's Square and climbed out, we walked into the closest McDonald's and I ordered a burger. Will looked at me "That stuff is really unhealthy you know." he said becoming is mini doctor self.

I simply smirked again "So you don't want anything?" I asked.

"I never said that I'll have large fries!" he said quickly knowing he was eating greasy food. I chuckled a little and we got our food and enjoyed the view of Times Square out the window as we ate.

"So" I wasn't sure how to ask this "You're gay...do you have any...I mean we hang out all the time...do you... you know...for me?" I asked horribly. Shut up! This is foreign territory for me! I felt my face heat up as Will burst out laughing before he threw a fry at me. I caught it and started eating...Mmmmm fast food!

"No Sam I do not have any romantic feelings towards you. I don't like you like that, I like you...well you're like a big brother to me. I never had a big brother before. I mean I _do_ but Michael is the only one older than me and he's a bit of a jerk sometimes. You were always really nice to me, you know before you joined the Titans and tried to kill us all." he explained and we both burst out laughing.

I was so happy that we could laugh at what I did. It was in the past and that's where it was going to stay...except for one little thing. Actually a big thing, Kronos wanting me to kill Percy. I stopped laughing and thought about what he had said, that I had until next summer to kill Percy or I would suffer. I was jarred from my thoughts by another fry hitting my cheek. I looked up and saw Will looking at me worried "What's wrong Sammy? Everything okay?" he asked and I nodded and tried for a smile but he wasn't buying it "I just came out to you so you kind of owe me Sam." he insisted.

He was right, that took guts for him to admit that I sighed heavily "I...I had a vision about Kronos. The other day when I got shot and was nearly killed. He told me to kill Percy Jackson or else I would suffer horribly." I said and told him everything he said word for word.

Will was silent for a long time and I was annoyed by it but this was Will so I let it slide. Finally he spoke up "Do you want to kill Percy?" he asked and I shook my head instantly. Will smiled "Then Kronos can shut up and fuck off!" he said and I was a little shocked. Will Solace just cursed possibly for the first time ever, what a spectacle.

I just chuckled as I sat back, he's right! Kronos can hurt me I don't care! Send me nightmares, torture me, and threaten me all he wants I said it to his face I am never hurting anyone for him ever again! I just smiled as Will held up his fist and I bumped it.

"You're right Kronos can fuck right off!" I said as we finished our food and threw it in the trash. We walked out and got back in the van and made our way back to camp. The traffic was horrible but me and Will joked around the whole time. I didn't care at all what Kronos does my morals are straight and that means I fight for the gods!

As we broke out of traffic Will looked at me "Hey you'll be with me right?" he asked nervously. I looked at him confused before he spoke again "I mean like...if Sherman or the Stoll brothers tease me for being gay. Will you be there to back me up?" he asked. I smiled and ruffled his curly hair which made him laugh.

"Always."

 **REVIEW GUYS! PLZZZZZZZ!**


	44. Chapter 44

I grabbed Travis Stoll and slammed him against the wall of the arena "Now, what are you never going to do again?" I asked menacingly. Travis whimpered as he looked at his brother who had his hands tied behind his back and a black eye.

"Not...Not make fun of Will by asking if we're cute?" he said softly and I smiled and nodded. He let out a breath and smiled back before I pushed him back against the wall.

"And you will not talk like that about Will until..." I asked and Travis looked at a loss for words. I glared "Until Will is comfortable with his sexuality! Understood?!" I barked and the brothers both nodded frantically. I smiled widely and pat Travis on the cheek "I'm glad we could have this loving talk guys. See you later!" I said happily as I untied Connor and walked out of the arena.

I didn't have to go with Percy and Beckendorf anymore because they knew where the stress points of the ships were but Will had to go with them in case they got hurt or attacked. So I was on my way to the forge to pick up the cache of pistols Jake made to teach my shooting class. I walked in to see Jake talking with Silena "Oh Sam! I was just asking about you! Can we talk?" she said with a smile. I frowned in confusion why would she want to talk to me?

I grabbed the duffel bag of guns in the corner and Silena walked out with me "What's up?" I asked and now that we were alone she looked nervous. Usually she was all cheery and positive but now she looked like she had seen a ghost. I stopped walking "Silena are you okay?" I asked a little concerned, she shook her head and opened her hand.

Revealing a scythe charm.

"You're the mmmhm" she threw her hand over my mouth as I shouted. She was the spy?! Luke always told me their was a spy at camp but I never knew who it was until now! I started glaring at her as she led me into the forest "You better start talking right now!" I said angrily when we were out of earshot.

Silena looked incredibly guilty "Before the war...before Charlie and everything. Luke was really sweet to me, he told me that I could make a difference. That lives would be spared and...I wanted to stop after everything that happened with you. When I saw that he had possessed you when you didn't want to fight I wanted to cut ties but he threatened to expose me to the camp. He threatened to hurt Charlie and I couldn't handle that so I kept sending information to him." she explained with tears in her eyes.

I was angry, no I was more than angry I was absolutely livid! I snorted "You have to come clean right now or I'm telling Chiron myself Silena! You aren't preventing deaths you are making them! I should know, I was his top lieutenant and so many people died because I helped Kronos! Come on we are telling Chiron right now!" I said and Silena pulled back begging me to stop.

"No please don't do this! Come on Sam we're friends! What would Charlie think of you?!" that one made me stop. What _would_ Beckendorf of me if I did this? Would he be happy or sad? Angry or grateful? I let go of Silena and she looked at me nervously as I thought this over. Should I do this? It's the right thing but sometimes the right thing isn't the same as the easy thing. The easiest option is turn her in but she was my friend she vouched for me when the camp hated me, she was there for me.

I sighed heavily and ran a hand through my hair "Okay...Okay I won't say anything. Just promise me you'll stop okay?" I asked and Silena nodded before throwing her arms around me.

"Thank you Sam! Thank you so much! I promise I'll do my best to stop but that doesn't mean I'll stop altogether if I do that then Kronos will hurt Charlie." she said and I nodded in understanding. She gave me a peck on the cheek before walking away, I rubbed my cheek and smiled as I shouldered my duffel bag and made my way to the archery range where ten campers were waiting for me.

"What's up guys! You ready to learn how to shoot?" I said as I dropped the bag in front of them and zipped it open. Everyone grabbed a 9mm and I immediately regretted it, I just gave ten teenagers with ADHD a bunch of guns. I dove to the ground as they started firing randomly at the targets, I tried to shout at them and tell them to stop but they couldn't hear me over the roar of gunfire. Finally everyone clicked their guns and realized they were out of ammo, I looked over at the duffel bag that was filled with Celestial Bronze bullets.

I dove forward and grabbed the bag before anyone got the chance to try and reload "Okay this won't work if you all just start shooting! You need to know how dangerous the guns are and then we will learn how to aim okay?!" I shouted and everyone nodded. I gave everyone one bullet so they could load their pistol.

Again I regretted it.

I wasn't even five seconds in when an Ares camper shot some Hermes kid in the leg. After that people started shooting each other in the leg. I groaned and rubbed my temples to try and will my headache away.

This is going to be tougher than I thought.

 **REVIEEWWW! Oh btw that song Sam was singing two chapters ago at the very beginning was Sunshine by POWERS very good song look it up. BYYYEEEEE!**


	45. Chapter 45

Okay so I finally figured it out I was going to train one cabin a day because when I train a bunch of random students at a time it will result in nine of them going to the infirmary. I was practicing with Will in the arena, he was getting better with his dagger he was able to defend himself pretty well now. We took a small break and got some water as a bunch of Hermes and Ares kids walked in "Hey it's Brokeback! What's happening!" some Ares kid shouted and everyone burst out laughing.

I still had no idea what Brokeback meant but it was kind of growing on me now. I smiled as I sat down with Will "Thanks for helping me Sammy, I really appreciate it!" he said and I fist bumped him. I noticed a ripple in the air behind him and started to reach for my gun when I realized it was an Iris message. It was Silena.

"Silena? What's up?" I asked and Silena looked at Will and then at me and a silent message passed between us. I turned to Will "Hey Sunny Boy I need to talk to Silena privately okay?" I said and Will nodded before leaving. I turned back to the message "Where are you?" I asked and she looked around.

"I'm on the Brooklyn Bridge. I need to talk to you and also there's someone here that says he knows you. Hurry please." she said before swiping her hand. I sighed and ran over to the pegasus stables and climbed onto Guido. In no time the bridge was in view and I could see two figures standing by the railing looking down at the river far below.

Silena Beauregard and Blake Jefferson.

"Blake? What in the name of the gods are you doing here?!" I asked as Guido flew away. Blake looked nervous, he wasn't wearing his armor but his strange helmet was under his arm. He was wearing a red t-shirt and blue jeans as he looked around nervously.

"I don't want to spy anymore! I've been trying to contact you but you weren't responding!" he said nervously.

I looked at him confused, why is he talking to me about this? I quit I got the hell out of there! I just sighed "I don't know what to tell you man. I don't work for Kronos anymore so you're on your own." I said.

Blake looked a little angry and his javelin appeared in his hand. I chuckled and drew Justice "You beat me last time because we were in your element and I couldn't use my guns. Look around you Blake, you're in my territory now. Do you really think that thing could even touch me before my bullet reaches your heart?" I asked aiming my gun. Blake didn't move and soon his javelin left his hands and I sheathed my gun and looked at Silena "Why are you here anyway? How do you two even know each other!?" I asked curiously.

Silena bit her lip "We went to school together. We were friends." she said and I felt like my head was going to explode. I didn't even bother asking any farther than that for the sake of my own sanity, I didn't have much of that left.

"Okay okay okay, Blake why do you want out?" I asked, I just realized I had never seen him at camp so where has he been all this time if he was spying? Blake scratched his head as he looked at the scythe charm in his hand.

"I'm betraying the people I care about I want to stop! How did you get out of your situation with the Titans?" he asked and I suppressed a laugh. He was not going to like my answer.

"Dude, I almost died! I was possessed by an evil spirit and actually hurt a lot of people at the camp. Ask Silena she was there, the camp finally accepted me back a few days ago. You know after a brutal torture from some campers and a god they accepted me back. The point is man just stop, have the Titans threatened you or anything like they have with Silena?" I asked.

Blake looked over at Silena "They threatened you?!" he asked angrily. I was about to tell him that this didn't matter since his life was on the line now but Silena cut in before I could speak.

"Blake that's beside the point! You aren't being threatened probably because Sam was the one that recruited you. You have an out! Take it!" she said and then I finally stepped in.

"Silena no! If he leaves then you are the only spy left! You'll have to tell them everything to make up for it! We'll find another way out of this!" I said angrily not really sure who I was angry with or if I even deserved to be angry.

Silena grabbed my shoulder "This is my burden Sam. I'll handle it, the less spies their are the better anyway. Blake go back to camp and get rid of that charm okay?" she said confidently. Blake nodded and immediately threw his charm off the bridge. We watched as it fell out of sight and into the water and then I got to wondering if this bridge would even still be standing next summer.

Blake waved goodbye and then drew his javelin, he swiped it in the shape of an arch and a small blue glow outlined a doorway. He stepped forward and vanished along with it, man god of doorways gives you some pretty awesome powers!

I hailed a cab and Silena and I climbed in "That was really brave Silena but this is going to be rough for you. You'll have to tell Kronos everything now." I noticed the cab driver listening in "Hey! Eyes front dude!" I shouted and he looked away. I turned back to Silena and she looked close to crying "Hey, it's okay. I won't let Kronos hurt you and Beckendorf would literally murder anyone that even thought about it. You're safe, we all are." I said soothingly.

The cab driver looked back again "Dude! The road! NOW!" I shouted and he looked back again. I shook my head in annoyance as Silena sniffled.

"I just...I hope I'll be able to help too. Even though I'm...betraying everyone." she said and started crying. I pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back soothingly.

"You're not a traitor Silena, this is blackmail. It's different." I said and she nodded as she cried. I looked over and the driver wasn't even focusing on the road now he was staring intently at me through the mirror. I glared and let Silena go as I stuck my head through the divider "YOU GOT A PROBLEM!?" I shouted and then I had a hand on my throat.

I gasped for air as the grubby looking man looked at me with a wide smile "I do not...but it appears you do Samuel Strife." he said calmly. This guy had an iron grip on my throat and pulled so hard that I ripped through the divider and it shattered as I slammed against the windshield. I could hear Silena scream as the cab driver grabbed her by her hair and threw her on top of me, we were both now wedged in the little foot area of the passenger side. Me being a tall guy was not helping at all.

"Lord Kronos has tasked me with...persuading you to carry out his orders." he said persuade like he was really going to enjoy it. I gulped hard, this guy was a monster that was obvious but what was he? He looked human, he was fat, smelled horrible, and looked like he hadn't brushed his teeth since...ever.

I took a shaky breath as the man turned off the main roads and went down an alley. He got out of the cab and then opened our door, he grabbed Silena by her hair and me by my shoulder and dragged us out. We were both slammed against a wall and he laughed loudly. He pulled out a huge knife as he laughed and made sure we both saw it.

Silena gripped her Celestial Bronze dagger and as quick as the wind threw it at the monster. The dagger sailed harmlessly through the man and both of us gasped as the man laughed again.

This man was human! He stalked towards us and I drew my gun and pointed it at him, I had never killed a human before so I was a little scared. The man however was not, he kept laughing "Really kid? Are you seriously going to shoot me? Be a murderer?!" he said as he paced the alley but stayed close enough that we couldn't escape from him.

Atlas had used human mercenaries before so I should have expected Kronos would do the same thing! He probably destroyed this mans mind and is using him like a puppet, their was no talking my way out of this. I gave my knife to Will so the only option was my guns and I couldn't use my powers because their was no one for him to fight so we could make our escape.

I raised Justice and pointed it at the mans leg, he finally had enough and ran towards us. I fired and the bullet pierced his calf and he fell to the ground with a roar of pain. Silena and I made a mad dash for the cab, the keys were still in the ignition I almost smiled except the man grabbed my leg and pulled me down.

I hit my chin on the concrete and felt my head swim as the man crawled on top of me, my gun had fallen out of my hand I was defenseless. He grinned as he lifted his knife over his head, I heard Silena scream but I she wasn't close enough to help.

Then the man brought the knife down.

 **REVIIIEEEEWWWWWW PLZZZZZZZ!**


	46. Chapter 46

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as the knife came down. I could tell from the trajectory that the knife was going to pierce my eye and then kill me. I could tell that even though Kronos had taken control of this man he probably really did want this, the weak minded and cruel are the easiest to manipulate. The man smiled sadistically as the knife was inches from my face, one more second and then...

 _HOOOOOOOOOOONK_

The man winced as did I as the unbearably loud car horn blared next to us. He dropped the knife and I wrenched my arm free and grabbed it. I swung and slashed the mans throat, blood shot out and covered me as the man grabbed his neck and fell on his back. I was in shock as I dropped the knife and blood pooled around the dying man. I felt Silena grab my arm and we got in the car, Silena got in the drivers seat and backed out so fast she slammed into another car and then shot down the street.

I'm a murderer. I just killed a man.

"Sam? Sam he was going to kill you. You didn't have a choice. Sam?" Silena asked but I was just staring at my hands that were now covered in blood. I felt her put her hand on my shoulder but everything just felt numb as we hit Long Island I finally looked into the side mirror and it looked like someone dumped a bucket of blood on me. I must have slashed that guys carotid artery if their was this much blood. I love a good fight but now...this is what would happen during the battle next summer.

I knew for a fact that I was supposed to lead the demigod army on Mt. Olympus but now that I was gone it would be Alabaster leading them. I would have to do this again...kill a human being. It wasn't right! As soon as we got back to camp I ran into the Big House, Silena was close behind me but she didn't say anything. I ran into the bathroom and couldn't hold my stomach together I let loose in the sink and felt so weak and tired. I fell to my knees that was the first human I had ever killed! That was...horrifying!

Silena rubbed my back as I retched again into the toilet, my stomach was empty at this point but my body didn't care. Silena stayed with me the whole time whispering and telling me that it was okay, the more she spoke the more I believed her. That man tried to murder us, I'm not a murderer Silena and I were trying to live! Finally I stopped after what felt like hours and sat against the wall.

"Thank you." I whispered softly and Silena nodded as she sat next to me.

"You're going to be okay Sam. Everything will be okay." she said as she rubbed my back. I felt like I was fourteen years old again, the day my father died. I started crying, oh great I'm crying! If any of you ever mention that I cried after a fight I swear I will jump out and beat you up!

Silena stayed by me as I sobbed into my hands, then I remembered that I was covered in blood. Blood was smeared all over my face now which was making me feel sick again. Then we heard the front door close and we heard Percy and Beckendorf talking with Chiron. Silena grabbed me and dragged me out of the bathroom and down the stairs.

"Percy we need your help!" she said and everyone stopped dead when they saw me covered in blood. Percy looked horrified and Beckendorf immediately started asking Silena if she was okay and checking for cuts. Chiron just looked confused.

Percy did not need to be told twice, he raised his hand and the sink exploded. Water rushed over me and I could feel the blood wash off of me. After that Percy touched my shoulder and I felt bone dry, all of the blood was gone and I was grateful. I nodded in thanks before Beckendorf got my attention "Jake messaged me man. The railgun is complete!" I immediately perked up. We had been working on it for so long I never thought it would ever actually be done!

I grinned and we ran out of the Big House, who cares who knows about the railgun now it was done no going back now. Chiron and Percy were both chasing us asking questions but we didn't pay any attention to them as we ran into the forge. Jake, Malcolm, and Lou Ellen were all grinning and standing around the table as we pushed past them.

The railgun was about as long as an RPG, it was a sleek chrome/silver, the body of the gun looked like a bazooka but the barrel of the gun were two prongs like a tuning fork. I picked it up and it was pretty heavy which is why we added the shoulder rest to support the weight.

"We set up a target by the docks come on!" Malcolm said and we all ran out of the forge. Percy and Chiron had just reached us and they looked shocked by the massive gun that was in my hands. I didn't have time to notice their questioning looks as we raced to the docks. We stopped twenty feet from the pier and I looked around the only thing there was a small Greek trireme that wasn't there the other day...Oh!

Jake nodded as I looked at the ship, it was roughly the size of a townhouse. I grinned widely "Ammo!" I yelled and Jake threw me a magazine, I locked it into the gun and pulled the release back so it could power up. I got on one knee so I could be more stable for the recoil and aimed it at the ship. I noticed possibly the entire camp was around me watching, I smirked "You guys may want to back up a bit." I said and everyone backed up a good ten feet.

I put my finger on the trigger as the gun reached full power, I slowly squeezed it. The prongs arced with electricity and made a whirring sound and then the sound it produced when it fired was near deafening. Even though I was on my knee I was thrown back by the recoil and landed on my back groaning. I looked up and saw the ship was utterly destroyed, it was actually raining burning wood and ash. I looked at the gun next to me and then I burst out laughing.

The entire Hephaestus cabin started laughing and cheering too as I held up the railgun. Percy looked shocked but was laughing too as he looked at where the ship once stood, then he clapped me on my back. Chiron looked impressed as he walked over to me "What exactly is that?" he asked curiously.

I chuckled as I showed him the railgun again.

"This is going to win us the war!"

 **REVIEWWWWW! REVIEWWW! We are going to enter Last Olympian soon! Maybe two chapters and it shall begin!**


	47. Chapter 47

"You sure the bomb was placed in the right bus?" I asked Beckendorf as we hid behind a bunch of bushes. Summer got here faster than I thought it would, it was already July and I was terrified, Kronos said I would suffer and I was scared as to what he had planned. Beckendorf jarred me from my thoughts when we heard the horn. Three massive buses were heading down the road, it was a deserted highway that was barely used, Beckendorf and I had spent weeks tracking and coordinating a plan.

Beckendorf sighed "Come on! They have to go to the bathroom at some point right?!" he asked. Just then the lead bus erupted in flames and flew off the road "NOW!" he shouted. I lifted my railgun and aimed at the second bus. I fired and winced, I had gotten used to the recoil now since I practiced every day with this behemoth of a gun, but it still hurt my shoulder every time. Anyway the second bus was torn apart and every monster inside was instantly incinerated.

The third bus screeched to a stop and the doors opened. I drew my gun as Beckendorf drew his sword, the railgun takes a few minutes to recharge after a shot. Anyway at least fifty heavily armored monsters ran out, I didn't have time to see what we were dealing with because a lastrygonian brought his fists down to squash me. I aimed my gun and and the giant closed his fist around my gun and arm, then I fired and blew his hand off. The giant screamed before I shot it in the head and kept fighting.

Beckendorf was hacking and slashing at monsters left and right, this guy was a total beast! A bunch of the monsters actually cowered in fear when they saw Beckendorf and who wouldn't right? This guy was probably one of the most skilled and strongest fighters we had. I slammed my gun into a Telekhines snout and shot an empousai in the face, I felt the railgun reach full power again and I broke off from the battle. I ran back to the forest and pulled the railgun off my back and aimed "Sssssstop him!" a _dracaenae_ ordered.

Another lastrygonian ran after me and I only had one shot before we would be overwhelmed. I saw Beckendorf slash a harpie into dust and then he saw me "HIT THE DECK!" I shouted and he nodded. He ran and dove behind the ruins of the first bus and the giant reached me and lifted his battleaxe. I made a snap decision and hoped that flesh wasn't something that the railgun projectile exploded in. I pulled the trigger and fired the gun again right into the giants stomach.

That worked out better than I hoped! Instead of exploding in the giant it launched him back and when he crashed into the group of monsters the projectile ignited. The explosion released thousands of bolts of electricity and any monsters that weren't instantly vaporized were fried with lightning and crumbled to dust. In a span of five seconds all of the remaining monsters were dead and we were left with a burning bus, the charred and utterly destroyed remains of a bus, and a perfectly functional bus.

Beckendorf ran to my side as I rubbed my shoulder from the recoil. Man I love this thing! We searched the last bus for any remaining monsters but found nothing "Should we drive it back or something?" I asked. Beckendorf shook his head and took out a brick of C4 and planted it on the steering wheel. I laughed "No I like your plan better!" I said as we ran out of the bus. Beckendorf handed me the detonator and I hit the button and the bus exploded.

We both laughed loudly, we just destroyed a legion of monsters that were on their way to attack the camp! Kronos is gonna think twice next time now that we have a railgun to help us. Beckendorf whistled sharply and two pegasi flew down and we climbed on and made our way back to camp with large smiles on our faces.

When we got back everyone was there and cheered when we told them we were successful. We made our way to the forges when Silena came up and kissed Beckendorf and then wrapped her arms around us both. We all smiled as Will Solace came up and immediately started making sure we were okay. Just a few minor scratches and cuts nothing too serious, anyway as we entered the forge Silena pulled me off to the side "We need to talk right now!" she whispered harshly.

I nodded and handed Jake the railgun before we quickly left. I knew why she wanted to talk over the year she and I have been meeting up and discussing what she should say to Kronos so she couldn't give away crucial information that would hurt us. We made our way into the forest and I thought I caught a glimpse of someone but shook the thought away and followed her. We had a spot near the creek where we would talk and that no one would hear us unless they were actively following us and eavesdropping...I just freaked myself out with that sentence.

We sat down on a rock and started talking. We still couldn't mention the railgun or Percy's plan with the River Styx. We weren't left with many options "I have to tell them about the Princess Andromeda don't I?" she asked and I nodded glumly. We knew it would come to this that she would have to tell Kronos something big. I groaned, every time I tried to convince Silena to admit she's the spy and just get her punishment over with but the longer this went on the more scared she got.

"Silena come on, this has to be the last one! No more spying this _has_ to end today!" I said and she nodded.

"I agree, but what would Charlie think? He would hate me, everyone would hate me!" she said sadly and I couldn't argue with that. It had taken me nearly a whole year to finally gain the camps trust again and that was when I was a known enemy. Silena wasn't known as the spy except for me, if she admitted to it now no one would ever trust her again. I put my arm around her and waited for her to stop crying, she did this every time we met up. She would cry and then I would calm her down, and then I would help her through telling Kronos.

We never got that far.

"I KNEW IT!" a voice shouted behind us. We both shot around to see Sherman and the Stoll brothers leading Beckendorf out of the bushes so he could see us. It was then that I realized that me and Silena together with my arm around her and her crying did _not_ look good in my favor. I pulled my arm away and Beckendorf looked madder than I'd ever seen him. Oh boy this was really bad!

"Look, Beckendorf this really is not what it looks like." I said as I stood up. Beckendorf right hooked my jaw and pain flared in my mouth as I crashed into the creek. The cool water dulled the pain in my mouth as Beckendorf grabbed Silena.

"Don't you ever go near her again! If I even see you again I'll kill you!" he growled before he walked away. Sherman and the Stolls smirked as they left me bleeding in freezing cold water. I felt my jaw and pulled my hand away, my hand was covered in blood.

"Fuck!" I said miserably.

 **One Month Later**

I had listened to Beckendorf alright every time I saw him or Silena I ran away and hid until they were gone. Luckily no one said anything so I wasn't an outcast again, I just felt miserable because I couldn't go to the forges and I couldn't hang out with half my friends since they were all Hephaestus cabin members and if I hung out with them Beckendorf would show up and glare at me, which would terrify me enough to run away and hide again.

Anyway here I am sitting in one of the chairs on the Big House porch playing Pinochle with Chiron. Apparently I had a knack for it because I was winning about eighty percent of the time. I won another hand and laughed as Chiron just smiled "Well done Mr. Strife. Oh it appears you have a visitor." he said pointing behind me. I turned and at the bottom of the steps was Beckendorf dressed in full battle armor.

I stumbled out of my chair and fell to the ground. Oh gods he's going to kill me isn't he?! He figured I was hitting on Silena and he's here to kill me! Oh well it was nice knowing you world!

"I'm not here to fight Sam, come on." he said holding out his hand. I reluctantly took it and he hauled me to my feet in an instant. I gulped hard but he smiled "Follow me man." he said and walked down the steps with him. As we walked through the camp he fidgeted with the straps of his armor "Silena told me." he said softly.

I shot my head up and looked at him with wide eyes "She...told you?" I asked slowly. She may have lied and said something else just to keep him from killing me. What did she tell him?!

"She told me how she was the spy. She also told me how you were telling her to turn herself in and how the only reason you didn't tell Chiron was because of me. What I would think." he explained and I nodded as we walked by the cabins. We stopped by the stables when Beckendorf pulled me into a hug "I still love her and after what you did to protect her for me. I can never thank you enough for that Sam. So I left you a little surprise in the forges, the duffel bags. A little gift from me to you, I would have come and apologized earlier but it took me two weeks to make all of them for you." he explained.

All of them? What the hell is he talking about? Wait...he made me something?! Why would he make me something?!

"Happy late birthday man!" he said putting me in a choke hold and laughing. He was right! I turned eighteen about three weeks ago. I had totally forgotten because I was so scared of Beckendorf at the time to care. After he let go of me and climbed on top of Blackjack and held out his hand "Friends?" he asked with a smiled.

I took it with a smirk "Friends and here." I said handing him Justice. He shook his head but I pushed it into his hand "Take it man. You might need it, good luck bro." I said and he nodded. After that he took off into the sky and was out of sight. I smiled as I made my way over to the forges. What did he make me?

I walked into the forges and fist bumped Jake as I saw the duffel bags. Their were five of them and on top of the biggest one was a small red bow, I laughed at it as I unzipped the bag. I gasped as I saw the contents of the bag.

It was a Barrett M82, Mossberg 500, and an M60! A sniper rifle, a shotgun, and freaking machine gun! I checked the next bag, at least thirty sleek black Glocks. The third one had a dozen M16 assault rifles! The fourth had two more Barretts and five AK-47's and the fifth had two more M60s and a bunch of rifle stands! What in the fuck?!

Beckendorf made me enough guns to take over a city...oh right we were going to have to defend a city in just a few days. I took out the M82 and looked through the scope, it was so clear and accurate! Beckendorf outdid himself this time! I found a massive duffel bag under the table and it was overflowing with ammunition for all of the guns.

I just laughed this was amazing! I had never felt this happy, whoa is it crazy to be this happy because I just got an unnaturally large amount of guns to go to war? Ahhh I don't care! I started examining all of the guns and taking inventory of them so none of the Hermes kids could get any funny ideas. I wrote down how many bullets we had and how many of each gun we had. My hand started hurting by the time I heard the signal horn that meant Percy and Beckendorf were back from their mission.

I grinned widely I had to thank Beckendorf for this! This is literally the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me! I ran out of the forges and saw Chiron meeting with Percy, Beckendorf wasn't with him.

No!

I ran as fast as I could and we all gathered around the son of Poseidon but Beckendorf was not with him at all. Silena pushed through, not wearing any make up "Where's Charlie?" she asked and looked around. I ran a hand through my hair as she started crying, a few tears threatened to break free from my eyes too. Who wouldn't?

Beckendorf was dead.

 **REVIEW! THE LAST OLYMPIAN HAS BEGUN!**


	48. Chapter 48

I grabbed a cup of hot chocolate and handed it to Silena but she had not said a word since she heard of Beckendorfs death. I hadn't said anything either but I felt like I should to try and reassure my friend. I just didn't know what to say, what do you say when your friend is killed who was also your friends boyfriend? Anyway Michael and Clarisse were fighting about that stupid flying chariot when Percy walked in.

After a lengthy conversation about the flying chariot I guess Clarisse saw her pride and her father insulted because she looked ready to murder everyone in the room. She threw her dagger into the ping pong table "You all can fight this war without Ares!" and with that she walked out of the room. I sighed and propped my feet up on the table, this was freaking anarchy.

I didn't pay much attention after that as Percy repeated the prophecy, yeah I knew what the prophecy said honestly I think Percy was the only one who didn't know it. Anyway soon he mentioned a spy and I quickly glanced over to Silena who had tears streaming down her cheeks now. I looked back and saw Travis looking at me "What's your problem Stoll?" I asked annoyed.

"Just wondering how long you thought you could be a spy before we found out." he said casually and I got out of my chair. Everyone started arguing and I zeroed in on Travis "It's so obvious Strife!" he shouted. I grabbed him and slammed him against the wall, everyone was too engrossed in their own arguments to care.

"Listen here kid! Beckendorf was my friend! I would never betray him like that! You on the other hand I would gladly throttle!" I barked and he pushed me away. We argued back and forth calling each other some pretty nasty things. I noticed Katie Gardner and Connor arguing back and forth too when Silena opened her mouth.

"Stop! Charlies dead...and you're all arguing like little kids!" she said and started sobbing again. I let go of Travis and we all looked down in guilt, fighting was getting us nowhere.

You did _not_ just hear me say that!

Anyway I left the war council after that, I wasn't a councilor just an informant or whatever you want to call me. Rat? Traitor? Any of these can work. I made my way to the forges when I saw some sort of glow coming from the forest. I tried to make it out but it was too indistinct.

I finally couldn't take it anymore and I ran after the weird glow. I didn't have my gun anymore, I had given it to Beckendorf before...everything happened. Anyway I was running into the forest defenseless, which was pretty stupid but I'm known for my stupidity so no one stopped me.

I ran through the trees after the glowing thing when I entered a clearing. It had three thrones woven from tree branches and in the center was Nico di Angelo "Death Breath? What are you doing here?" I asked and the young boy jumped at my voice. He turned around and recognized me and smiled.

"Just saying goodbye." he said and stepped to the side to show the ghost of a teenager.

"Beckendorf?" I asked amazed as the ghost of my friend smiled.

"Hey man, good to see you." he said his voice was soft and peaceful. I felt tears threatening to break free as I saw my dead friend. I hung my head in shame but I head in shame but he just laughed a little "I'm sorry about your gun Sam. Kind of lost it." he said chuckling.

I looked up amazed "My gun?! Forget about my gun! What about you?! You're dead man! Silena is devastated and so are your siblings and the whole camp! Including me man...I should have gone with you. " I said and Nico winced at how loud I was shouting. Beckendorf looked down at his ghostly form and shrugged like it was no big deal.

"You know for an alleged sociopath you're pretty warm hearted." he said laughing and I couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Alright so I'm not made of stone sue me." I said and sat down in front of the ghost next to Nico. I looked at him and he still seemed a little guilty "Dude, it's just a gun. I used to think they were a part of me and I loved them but hearing about your death...It's just a gun man." I said and Beckendorf relaxed at that.

"So are you going to try for the Isles?" Nico asked and Beckendorf shook his head with a smile.

"I'm waiting for someone, plus I like it here. Very peaceful oh Nico do me a favor and tell Percy that it's not his fault. It was my decision. Sam? Can you watch out for my siblings? Especially Jake and Harley? They can be pretty reckless sometimes. Just take care of them okay?" he asked and I nodded. It was the least I could do for my friend.

We heard a loud bark in the distance, looks like someone let Mrs. O'Leary out "I'll go check on them now and Beckendorf?" I asked and my dead friend looked at me as he faded into nothing. I bit my lip "I'll make sure you didn't die in vain. None of your siblings are dying as long as I'm alive...I swear on the River Styx." we heard thunder rumble, the deal was made. I gulped but stood up confidently, I meant what I said no one is dying when I'm still breathing.

Beckendorf smiled as he waved goodbye "So long Strife." he said faintly as he vanished into the air.

I let a tear fall down my cheek.

"So long Beckendorf."

 **REVIEWWWWW!1**


	49. Chapter 49

"It's okay Harley." I said as the little seven year old son of Hephaestus sobbed. He loved Beckendorf possibly more than Silena, he was drawing weapon designs in crayon and they kept smearing from his tears. I had been watching out for him for the last day or two like Beckendorf asked and I had already stopped him from trying to create a bomb so he could blow his way to the underworld and get his big brother back. Jake Mason was no better.

Jake had not slept or eaten since he heard he was the head counselor, he just stayed in the forge day and night. At this point I was contemplating pulling Jake out of the forge and blowing it up with the railgun. Just so he had nowhere to go so he would have no choice but to sleep. I was also thinking about punching his lights out so he could get a few hours of sleep.

Anyway I was urging Jake to leave the forge when Annabeth ran in looking scared. Jake actually stopped hammering and looked up "Percy just called me! We all need to get to Olympus! Sam you can drive right?" she said rapidly I barely processed it. I nodded and she threw me a set of keys "Then let's go!" she said and ran out of the forge. I sighed heavily before me and Jake ran out of the forge to get ready, right before I left I remembered Beckendorfs gift.

It took twenty minutes but I was finally able to get the last duffel bag and the railgun in the trunk of the third van, the Apollo and Hephaestus cabin were all piled in as I got in the drivers seat. Annabeth got in the passenger seat next to me, I guess she finally trusts me now. I started the car and followed the vans into the city, we were almost in Midtown when Annabeths phone rang. Phones weren't allowed at camp but who actually follows the rules? I have an iPhone in my pocket right now.

Anyway Annabeth answered and it was Percy, of course it was Percy who else would it be. I wish those two would just kiss and get it over with it was actually maddening. Anyway when we finally reached Olympus Percy was waiting for us with one Mrs. O'Leary trying to eat hot dog carts. The thought made me laugh until I saw her collar, Beckendorf had made it and I felt sad again, I reached for my gun to calm myself down but then I remembered again that it wasn't there.

I felt anger rise up in me, not towards the hellhound or Beckendorf but to Kronos! He killed my friend and I'm going to make sure he pays the price! Anyway we all walked into the Empire State Building, I was right behind Percy and Annabeth, apparently I looked like someone you didn't want to screw with so she suggested I stay close to keep any wary mortals away. I went up with the second group of demigods in the elevator, listening to "Staying Alive" was not making me feel any better over the fact that we were all probably about to die.

"What do you think Kronos is going to do?" Harley asked, he grabbed my hand and held it tightly. I did my best to smile as he crushed every bone in my hand, this kid was so freaking strong! I fell to my knees so I was level with him, the real reason was because I was in so much pain that I had to figure a way for him to let go of me.

"I made a promise to Beckendorf that I would look after you. I mean to keep that promise okay? You're going to be okay." I said softly and Harley nodded and let go of me. Oh thank the gods! Thank every god in existence hell thank the titans Harley didn't break my hand! I let out a sigh of relief as the doors opened and we all stepped into the city. We followed Percy and Annabeth through the city until we reached the throne room, it was completely empty and silent except for the crackle of the hearth fire.

I was about to ask what we do now when a bright light erupted in front of us. We all averted our eyes and when it died down Hermes was standing in front of us looking a little ticked off. Percy turned to us and asked the Stoll brothers to lead everyone through the city. The Stoll brothers! Of all people they told...oh right. Hermes is their dad so they wanted to make the Stolls look good in front of daddy. Little pathetic don't you think?

I bit back my insults and walked with Travis as Connor led the rest of the army through the city. We walked side by side and I could tell he was shocked that I was walking with him since I nearly killed him like a day ago. After a few seconds I spoke up "Look Stoll, I'm sorry about...you know almost killing you. I lost my temper." I said and Travis nodded.

"I'm sorry for accusing you. I shouldn't have outed you like that. Huge jerk move." he said and I nodded. We scouted along the outskirts of the city when something strange happened. The usual busy and loud noise of the city started ti die down, then it was totally silent. Me and Travis both looked at each other in confusion and then ran through the city, everyone was looking down at New York while we ran up the steps two at a time. We ran into the throne room, Hermes was gone and Percy looked like he had just been threatened "You guys gotta see this." Travis said and we all ran out.

Percy looked really mad when he looked down at the silent city "What has he done to my city!" he shouted angrily.

Annabeth gulped and paled "Morpheus." was all she said. Morpheus? Which one was he? God of dreams right? He put an entire city to sleep that must have taken some serious power! That didn't matter though if Morpheus put the city to sleep that meant Kronos was on his way.

The war had begun.

 **REVIEW!**


	50. Chapter 50

We made our way down to the streets and Argus looked worried as he stared at all of the sleeping people in the streets. I pulled him aside as Annabeth took out a shield to scan the area "Leave the third van okay? We'll need it." I said and the hundred eyed man nodded. After that I went back and stood next to Jake and Michael as Percy started giving orders as to who was defending what.

"Hephaestus cabin you guys take Holland Tunnel." Percy ordered and Jake nodded.

"No problem. We got a score to settle. For Beckendorf!" the entire cabin erupted in cheers. After that Percy left with Annabeth to take care of the boats that were on their way to rip us apart. I got in the van and the other two left the army, I whistled for Jake and he turned to me.

"Hop in guys! We are defending that tunnel to the last man!" I said and they all grinned in agreement. Everyone piled into the van and we made our way to the tunnel. As we crossed cut a few corners and I went well over the speed limit I glanced back at the twenty campers in the car "Look in the back. The duffel bags." I said and they grabbed them. We reached Holland Tunnel and just like the rest of the city it was filled with parked cars with sleeping people inside them.

We all climbed out and they brought the duffel bags with them. Jake looked around "Alright so here's the plan as soon as those monsters show up we slaughter them all! They killed our brother and they are going to pay!" he said angrily.

I rolled my eyes "Perfect way to die Mason. Listen up, theirs a lot of monsters heading our way and we need to be able to defend this point strategically. So here's what we do, who are the three best shots?" I asked and three campers raised their hands. I opened up the bags and threw them to the campers "I want snipers in vantage points around the tunnel stay low and out of sight!" I ordered and they nodded. I opened the bag filled with pistols "Everyone take one I don't want a single person without a gun understood!?" I shouted and everyone quickly armed themselves.

I threw Jake and AK-47 and looked into the biggest bag. The M60 and Mossberg, I holstered the shotgun to my back and lifted the machine gun with a grunt. I looked at Jake "Think you could wire this thing into an auto turret?" I asked and he nodded. He took the gun and immediately started tinkering with it, I looked behind him and saw a couple trucks. I grinned remembering my days when I would play Modern Warfare, "Hey guys grab a few of those sniper stands and put them together I have an idea. The rest of you follow me!" I ordered and two campers set to work on putting the stands together.

I looked down the tunnel and couldn't see the end, if they wanted to get to us they were in for a really rough time! I looked at all of the cars around us and grinned "Okay here's the plan. Get all of the civilians out of here especially the people in cars. After that help me put the cars in neutral, we're gonna create a barricade with them." I said and everyone got to work. It took a while but we finally got all of the sleeping pedestrians out of the tunnel. Then we moved the cars in the way of the tunnel, a few campers made a ramp and we were actually able to stack a few cars on top of each other.

Pretty soon the tunnel was almost completely blocked with cars and we had a few holes made in it so we could fire through the barricade safely. I looked up and saw a sniper just above the tunnel, a sniper on a roof, and a sniper through a window in a nearby building. I ran back to the group and saw everyone grabbing some M16's or AK-47's and examining them.

"Okay guys this it. The army is going to hit us full force, load up with as much ammo as you can. This is going to be a long night." I said and everyone nodded. I noticed Jake and Harley looking really scared and I walked over to them "It's gonna be okay guys. Jake? Look after Harley understand? _That's_ your priority, to make sure Harley doesn't get hurt. Can you do that?" I asked and Jake took a shaky breath but nodded with a smile. I ruffled Harley's hair "Just stay low okay buddy?" I said and he nodded with a gulp as he cradled his pistol like a teddy bear.

"Yo Sam!" Nyssa shouted and I looked over "We got these stands made, why did you need them like this?" she asked as I walked over. I grinned and saw the trucks, those beds were awfully big, big enough for someone to stand on. I grabbed the stands and ran over to the trucks and climbed in the back.

"I need these stands fused to the beds of these two trucks, make sure they can swivel though. We are making some mounted machine guns!" I said and Nyssa grinned at my idea as she and another camper started setting the stands in. I quickly jumped into the trucks and slowly started to back out away from the tunnel so they could work without getting hurt. Once the second truck was out of the way I climbed out and saw Jake shout in frustration. I ran over to him and he was sitting next to the third M60.

"I can't figure this out! I can't make an auto turret I'm sorry Sam." he said sadly and I patted his shoulder as I picked up the gun.

"Don't worry about it Jake. You did your best, I'll use this to lay cover fire if we get overwhelmed okay?" I said and Jake nodded before he got up and ran over to where Harley was shaking trying to load his gun. I sighed as I looked around, half the cabin was placing Greek fire traps and spike bombs. The other half looked like they wanted to vomit, I set the M60 down and hopped on top of a group of trucks that we had placed a little ways away from the tunnel that acted as like our battle tent.

"HEY GUYS LISTEN UP!" I shouted and the entire cabin stopped what they were doing and looked at me. I gulped "I can't guarantee that we are all going to come out of this alive. I'm not going to say that everything will be okay because...it's not! I _can_ guarantee this however, those monsters out there. They killed your brother!" the cabin nodded in agreement "They killed him and they were happy about it! Are we going to sit here and let them be happy while they murder our friends?! Are we going to sit here and let them stay alive while they butcher the people we call family?!" everyone shook their heads "No! What we are going to do is fight until our dying breath! To the last gun! To the last bullet! To the last man! WE WILL FIGHT!" I shouted and the entire cabin roared so loudly I'm sure wherever the Titan army was, they heard it.

I pulled out my shotgun and raised it "FOR BECKENDORF!" I shouted and everyone shouted the same battle cry. I jumped down and kept them going as they roared for justice and blood and then went back to setting traps and loading the guns with more confidence and determination than I've ever seen. I smiled and then suddenly I realized I don't have any armor, my jacket is resilient but not enough for this kind of onslaught. I was about to curse myself for being so stupid when my jacket, boots, and hat tightened.

They shimmered and changed shape into some weird black military armor. Have you ever heard of Delta Force? They are these Spec Ops guys in the military and my armor looked exactly like theirs, which also meant I was probably more armored than anyone on either side that didn't have the Mark of Achilles on them. I smiled and remembered that my mother said to keep my gifts close, I see now she meant it for this moment. So I could be prepared for our defense.

I didn't dwell on the thought long because suddenly we heard a horn echo through the tunnel. The horns of war, the horns of the Titan army. I swallowed the lump forming in my throat and quickly strapped the railgun to my back next to my shotgun and grabbed the M60. I ran up to where ten campers were stationed at the barricade, I took my place at the center and aimed the machine gun down the dark and empty tunnel.

It's now or never.

Time to fight!

 **REVIEW!**


	51. Chapter 51

We heard them before we saw them, cars being thrown around, the clanking of metal, and the shouting for blood. Finally we saw them. Hundreds and hundreds of demigods and monsters making their way through the dim light of the tunnel. I shuddered at the thought of killing them but we had no choice, they weren't my friends the people who were holding a bunch of guns around me, the teenagers that I had rallied. _Those_ were my friends.

"TAKE AIM!" I ordered and I heard everyone cock their guns and take deep breaths. Time to see if my gun training paid off, I hefted the M60 and took a deep breath to calm my nerves. The army was now two hundred feet away I could see hellhounds, harpies, cyclops, lastrygonians, empousai, and _dracaenae_ marching their way through the tunnel. I took one more deep breath, closed my left eye, and looked down the sight. The army was now one hundred feet away.

"FIRE!"

The tunnel was filled with the roar of gunfire and the shrieking of confused monsters. Monsters and demigods alike fell as they were hit with bullets and crumbled to dust or just fell to the ground in a heap. Some wanted to run away but the monsters held firm, no matter how many we shot down more just took their place. It was like they were endless as they slowly but surely got closer and closer to the barricade "KEEP FIRING! DON'T RELENT!" I ordered and the cabin roared in agreement as they continued firing.

Soon the army was less than fifty feet away, they were making progress. Suddenly fifty giants broke through the army and charged the barricade, I gasped "Back up! Get back now!" I shouted and everyone leaped off the barricade. We all started running up the slanted road as the barricade shuddered and threatened to break, I unhooked the railgun and aimed at the barricade. I settled on the hood of a car so my shot could be more accurate as the barricade shuddered again.

"Remember, when they get through keep firing! Do not show mercy because they will not show you any!" I shouted and everyone reloaded and took aim as the giants gave the barricade one final push. The cars fell apart with a horrible crash and the giants roared in victory. Which was short lived when I fired and every single giant was vaporized instantly, we cheered before we saw the advancing army. I gulped hard "Shit! We need more time to reload!" I said as the army advanced.

"HOW ABOUT THIS!" I heard Nyssa shout and two trucks with mounted M60's drove next to us. Her and Jake both opened fire on the army and cut down everything in their path. I smiled as I lifted my M60 and joined them in the onslaught. Everyone reloaded and jumped up to help me keep them back, we were holding our ground for a good hour or so we even managed to draw them back into the tunnel. Every giant that got close was immediately sniped and broke into dust. I fired the railgun again and took down thirty hellhounds and a bunch of giants I grinned at how well we were doing and how we might actually survive the night.

And then we heard the roar.

I froze and looked into the tunnel, the army was retreating probably to regroup but something else was advancing. Something big and something deadly, then it came out of the shadows.

"HYDRA!" I shouted as it fired acid towards us, we all dove out of the way. The acid splattered on the car and it melted into a puddle of goo. How the hell do you kill a Hydra?! The heads right? You have to burn the heads or something?! No the stumps before the heads grow back that's how you kill it! The only thing strong enough to do that was the railgun and it was still recharging! We had to wait five more minutes before it could be useful. We had to retreat now the tunnel was lost.

"EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE! GET IN THE CARS!" I shouted as I shot the monster to get its attention. Three of it's five heads looked at me with hatred but the acid spitting one was taking aim at the van that everyone was piling into. I felt my anger rise in my again "Hey dumbass!?" I shouted and fired my pistol and nailed the acid head right in the eye. That certainly got its attention! It completely forgot about the campers as they shot down the road and out of sight.

I felt the railgun reach its power again and I had to have enough time to grab it and shoot it. Then the monster charged me and I dove out of the way, it crashed into a nearby store and seemed to get stuck in the small space. I grinned and unhooked the gun and took aim, then I heard shouting I turned and saw the army advancing through the tunnel again. The Hephaestus cabin was gone the tunnel was defenseless in a matter of seconds I was going to be ripped apart.

I made a snap decision that may have saved my life.

Instead of shooting the Hydra I turned my attention to the tunnel, the snipers were gone thankfully. I saw part of the army begin to exit the tunnels and I fired directly above them. It hit the ceiling and exploded killing the advance guard and then several hundred tons of concrete collapsed on top of them completely sealing the tunnel off. I smiled and then heard the hiss behind me the Hydra was almost free, four of its heads were glaring at me as it tried to break free.

I grit my teeth, no way was I going to survive this, that thing was fast and was definitely going to kill me before the gun recharged. I took a deep breath "I tried Beckendorf." I said sadly.

"Tried what?" a small voice behind me asked.

I went wide eyed and turned around, Harley was standing behind! This little kid was about to be killed by a Hydra! What in the fuck?! I just stood there shocked "Harley?! What are you doing here?!" I asked as the Hydra roared again. That monster was just getting angrier and angrier but man did he really get himself stuck.

"You said you would keep me safe. you weren't in the cars so I sneaked out before they left." he said innocently. Did he have any idea how much danger we were in?! Then the Hydra broke free and roared before shooting acid right towards us. I dove in front of Harley and raised my gun, the acid splattered against the railgun and a bit speckled on my hands which felt like lava. The railgun sparked and began to heat up, it was overloading!

Ohhhh idea time!

"Harley get ready to run okay?" I said and the little boy nodded as the Hydra advanced. It roared and I clenched my jaw "Yeah well chew on this!" I shouted and threw the gun like a javelin. The Hydra immediately snapped its jaws around the gun and swallowed it in one gulp. I turned to the little inventor "RUN!" I shouted and together we took off down the street.

The Hydra was closing in on us and I could actually hear the gun sparking and burning inside the monsters belly. It was too close we needs a small space so we could get away from the explosion that was most definitely going be massive. As we ran I saw a set of stairs that led to the subway tunnels. I looked behind me and the Hydra was gaining on us fast, I quickly grabbed Harley and picked him up and dashed down the steps as fast as I could.

Only two of the heads could fit in the opening as it snapped its jaws at us. We had a few seconds at best before the railgun exploded. I grabbed Harley again and ran farther down, with a final roar the monster exploded in a mix of fire and electricity. We had just reached the main terminal when I was thrown off my feet and I landed on the platform with Harley on top of me. The entire section before us collapsed under rubble probably that entire block was a smoking crater now.

The subway track that led back to Olympus was completely buried now. The only way out was the track that would take us about a half mile behind enemy lines. I gulped hard as Harley sniffled, his leg was scraped and he had a small cut on his hand. I didn't have any Ambrosia or Nectar but I knelt down next to him and gave him a reassuring smile. I found a few band aids in my pocket leave it to me to be friends with Will Solace an aspiring doctor. I checked my hands and saw that they were dark red where the acid had hit me, nothing too major yet I probably had some time before I would need an Apollo healer to help me.

I placed the band aid on his cut and ruffled his hair "It's okay buddy. I promise I'll get you home safe and I you'll see your brothers and sisters again. I promise you Harley." I said softly. Harley sniffled again and wiped his eyes before he looked up at me. One of the reasons he took a liking to me was because he thought my eyes were really cool, he looked into them and nodded before he held out his arms like like he wanted a hug. I chuckled and picked him up and let him wrap his arms around my neck as I carried him with his head resting on my shoulder.

"I'll get you home." I said soothingly as I jumped onto the tracks and made my way down the tunnel towards enemy territory.

"I promise."

 **REVIEW!**


	52. Chapter 52

We rested for a little while to catch our breath, well so I could catch my breath Harley had fallen asleep. I set the little kid down on a little maintenance platform and sat next to him as I checked what we had; Harley still had the pistol with nine bullets and one more full magazine, I still had a Glock too with four magazines, I felt around my combat armor and wondered if Eris left any other surprises but no such luck. Then I looked at my boots, they were similar to the ones I used to wear...right down to the knife sheath.

I pulled out a boot knife and gave a small smile. It was a tanto knife. If you don't know what that is, it's a hardened steel knife designed specifically for armor piercing and stabbing through hard materials. I was grateful and sent a silent prayer to Eris and also to Eleos for giving me the jacket and boots. I looked around and wondered where we were and what time it was, I could barely lift my arms for carrying Harley through the train tunnel but I could look at the phone I had grabbed off some random snoring train conductor a little while ago.

Midnight, we still had a few hours before sunrise, something was telling me once the Sun rose we were going to be okay. Harley snored a little and it echoed down the tunnel, I smiled as I looked at the sleeping boy. I was going to get him out of here, I don't care if I have to kill Kronos himself to get to safety I _will_ get him out of here alive. I looked around and saw a small gleam of light in the distance, it must have been the next train platform. I quickly shook Harley and he opened his eyes and responded with a groggy "Ugh Whaha?" and sat up yawning.

"Come on buddy, we're almost out of here." I said and he nodded before hopping down on the tracks and walking next to me. He held his gun tightly as I hopped up on the platform and then hauled Harley over. He stayed behind me as we made our way up the stairs, I drew my gun and felt a twinge of sadness. I missed Justice but I didn't have time to to be sad I had a mission, to get Harley out of here! We made it up the stairs and we crouched down, and I peered onto the street.

It was empty but that didn't matter, the army could be anywhere since we blew up the Holland Tunnel, they would be trying to find another way into the city. So here we are in New Jersey hoping we don't die from ravenous monsters you know an average day! The coast was clear and we both silently ran out onto the street, Harley was practically holding my leg as we jogged along the edge of the East River. I looked around, how in the hell can their be so many people in that city but not one freaking boat?!

We heard a roar and I grabbed Harley and ducked into an alley and hid behind a dumpster. Harley looked close to crying, shit! I couldn't have a little kid sobbing while monsters were walking around. I set Harley in front of me "Hey buddy" I started softly and he sniffled and looked up at me "remember that cool chainsaw you made a while back? What did you call it? The Flaming Chainsaw of Awesomeness?" I asked and Harley nodded. I looked over the dumpster and saw thirty demigods patrolling, they hadn't seen us and I doubt they would check such a small alley that clearly had a dead end as soon as you looked into it.

"I...It had a motion sensor and...a-and thermal heat tracking." he said with the faintest of smiles. I saw the demigods move on as Harley started rambling about other inventions he had in a harsh whisper. I smiled as he started going on about his new flamethrower that he wanted to put smiley stickers on. After a few more minutes I got up and looked out of the alley, no monsters or demigods. I motioned for Harley to follow me when suddenly he screamed. I whirled around with my gun read and saw an empousai holding him by the neck I took aim but another one jumped down and knocked the gun out of my hand and then kicked me to the ground.

I groaned as the demons laughed "You want him? Come and get him big boy!" one said as they erupted in flame and vanished.

"HARLEY!" I shouted but the boy was gone with the demons. I felt like I had been sucker punched in the heart! I gripped my hair tightly and was breathing heavily, I shouted in anger and punched the wall, probably breaking my hand in the process. I didn't focus on my throbbing hand though I had to save Harley! I picked up my gun and tried to get my bearings, the patrols had been going right, so maybe the base was the opposite direction? Worth a shot I had to save that kid! I made a promise!

I looked down and saw a dock and a very small motorboat was parked their along with a fisherman sucking his thumb as he slept. I didn't even think about my options and kept running, after I saved Harley we were taking that boat. I kept running, ducking through alleys trying to figure out where the army might be when I heard laughter and roaring. I figured that had to be an encampment and followed it until I was staring at a large fire with at least a hundred soldiers gathered around it.

" I'm starving! Why are we still eating animals I want demigod! I want some fresh meat!" a lastrygonian shouted and a bunch of monsters agreed. The demigods sitting with them looked uncomfortable and I couldn't blame them. The giants started complaining some more when a squad of empousai walked into the clearing.

"Oh shut your mouth big man! We brought some food for you! A demigod that General Torrington says you can eat!" she said and the giants erupted in cheers. I heard that correctly right? She said _General_ Torrington? Wow what an ego, think he's compensating? I held in a laugh at the thought and then my smile vanished entirely when I saw the empousai bring a small cage to the giants.

It was Harley!

 **REVIEW!**


	53. Chapter 53

I almost cried when I saw how scared Harley looked in his little cage. The monsters were cheering over the fact that they were going to eat this scared little kid. I almost lost it, actually scratch that I totally lost it! I pulled out my gun and was ready to murder every single on of those bastards when I heard the booming voice.

"ENOUGH!" the voice felt like ice running in my blood. The group parted and a twenty foot tall man walked out, his Stygian Iron armor seemed to suck the smoke in the heat as if it was freezing cold, I saw a single diamond embedded in his breastplate. His sword reminded me of a surfboard as it hung at his side, he swiped a hand through his blue-white hair that was in the shape of a crew cut. His eyes matched his hair but they glowed with the freezing intensity of a glacier. He had a bunch of scars on his face but I could tell he was actually very handsome, I knew who this man was! I had insulted his nephew many times after he became trapped under the sky again.

Koios! Titan Lord of the North and Titan of Intelligence!

"Torrington wishes to see the boy first! Not to worry, you will have your feast soon enough!" he said and something told me he wasn't talking about Harley. He was also the Titan of Foresight so he could very easily predict the future. Did this mean he knew I was watching him or could he only see big things in the future and small things blinded him? I didn't think about it because the empousai picked up the cage with the crying child inside and took it away from the complaining giants.

I quickly stayed in the shadows and followed them as they brought the cage into a large tent. I cursed under my breath how am I supposed to get to Harley?! It's not like I look like...one of...the soldiers. I grinned as I noticed a demigod about my height and shape adjusting his armor, no one was near him. I drew my tanto knife and threw it against a wall, it made a sharp clinking sound and the demigod looked up. He looked around before he started towards the alley, I was behind a bunch of trash cans as he walked over and picked up my knife.

I gripped my gun and then moved behind him and slammed the butt of my gun into his head and he collapsed. I willed my armor to turn into regular clothes hoping my mother was as clever as I took her for. Yep my armor turned into a regular coat and t-shirt, jeans, boots, and a baseball cap. I quickly pulled the knocked out demigods armor off him and strapped it onto my myself, I adjusted the straps so they fit me and then I grabbed his sword and made my way over to the tent.

I hesitated but then remembered why I was doing this and marched into the tent.

"Why won't you just tell me who you were with? My soldiers already said you were with another demigod, what was his name?" Alabaster asked. He looked the same as he did the year before maybe a little taller and his hair was a little longer but other than that he looked just as ugly as I remember. Ha! That wasn't even necessary information! I just wanted to insult that jerk!

Harley looked scared as he sat in the cage, his hands and feet bound with rope. He had tears streaming down his cheeks "I don't know! Maybe you're just a stupid butthead!" he shot back...I like this kid! Alabaster looked like he was close to losing his temper which really isn't that scary I worked with the guy and he's all talk. I kept my head down and stayed in the corner as Alabaster continued to interrogate the kid, I couldn't just attack him because someone would hear and raise the alarm and their was a freaking Titan out there!

"Listen kid you better start talking or I start taking fingers!" he said drawing a big hunting knife from his desk. I clenched my jaw but stayed quiet if he hurt Harley I was not responsible for what I might do in retaliation! Alabaster chuckled as he reached into the cage and grabbed the boys hand much to his screaming and thrashing. He lowered his knife and pressed it against his ring finger. I gripped my gun and got ready to kill him when he lifted the knife and smiled "I have a better idea actually! You two" he pointed to me and another demigod "get Koios to freeze his legs until he talks!" he said and we both nodded.

Alabaster may have been the leader but he sure was dumb! I walked out with Harley and the other guy and immediately steered the boy out of sight, the other demigod following us in confusion. Finally we were out of sight of any witnesses and the demigod smiled "Oh I get it! You want to torture him yourself! Works for me man." he walked over to Harley and crouched next to the crying boy. The demigod laughed "I hope you scream! I want to hear it!" he said smiling and that was the last straw.

I grabbed the guy by the neck and put him in a choke hold "You won't live that long!" I whispered harshly before applying pressure and _SNAP_ his neck broke. The guy went limp and I threw him to the side and tore off my armor. My jacket went back to its military style as I grabbed my knife and picked the lock of the cage. As soon as it was open Harley tackled me in a hug, I could feel my ribs crack as the boy crushed the life out of me.

"Thank you Sam! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" he said over and over again until I was finally able to get him to be quiet. I took a deep breath happy to be able to breath again before I picked Harley up and we started back away from the encampment.

"Come on buddy I saw a boat a little ways back we can use it" I said as we ran.

"GOING SOMEWHERE SAMUEL?" a voice boomed behind me. I stopped dead and gulped hard as the temperature around us dropped to freezing, the grass and walls around us were coated in frost. I turned and walking towards us was Koios himself, his massive sword drawn and pointing towards us. I pushed Harley behind me as we back up, I looked around and saw we were completely surrounded by probbaly every monster that was in the encampment. At least two hundred or so it must have been the remainder of the army from the tunnel judging by the cuts and wounds some of them had.

Koios walked over and he towered over me as he looked down he smiled sinisterly "Did you really think you would succeed Samuel? That I would not foresee this?! My clairvoyance is always correct and I saw you saving this miserable whelp. I also saw how you already cocked your gun!" he said as I raised it, his eyes flashed blue and I shrieked in pain and dropped the gun. It felt like I was holding dry ice, the gun was frozen solid and steaming on the ground.

I looked at the laughing titan and he just kept that smug little grin plastered on his face. He walked a little closer and I pushed Harley closer behind me, I had an idea but it was insane! I doubt it would work on a titan and I had never tried on so many people before. Koios leaned down and poked me with his massive finger in the chest, I stumbled backwards and a bit of frost started to creep through my armor, I shuddered at the feeling.

Koios grunted in amusement "My brother Kronos always said I was too arrogant and prideful. This on the other hand is going to show that I am better than my idiot of a nephew Atlas and my brothers Krios and Hyperion! Killing the traitor of the titans! The infamous Samuel Strife! I wonder how you could possibly be a threat, Kronos said not to underestimate you but look around you " he gestured to the hundreds of monsters around us "what can you do weakling?!" he said laughing again.

I gulped hard but anger was rising inside me, he was insulting me and I really did not like it! He threw his head back in a laugh and all of the soldiers joined in. When he finally calmed down he wiped tears from his eyes "I mean you? A child of a minor goddess?! Should she even be considered a goddess?! Eris! Ha! She is nothing, she doesn't even deserve immortality much less godhood! She is pathetic! Just like her son!" he said jabbing me in the ribs and more frost sprouted on my armor.

I glared at him, he just insulted my mother! I'm the only one allowed to do that! I clenched my teeth in anger and then I thought screw it might as well try my plan! I leaned down and looked at Harley who looked more scared than I had ever seen him "Take my hand. Close your eyes and don't open them until we start running okay?" I said and the boy nodded before shutting his eyes tightly and grabbing my hand.

"You're right Koios. I'm nothing, I'm not my mother and I'm just the son of a minor goddess. Many don't even know what she is the goddess of." I said and they all roared with laughter again. My anger had reached its breaking point, he insulted my family! If their is one thing you should know about me it's this. _Never_ insult my family!

"So allow me to give you a refresher course!" I said and I felt my eyes glow brighter. They glowed until they were like flaming rubies, they were so bright they were like headlights. Two small beams of red light washed over the soldiers and they stopped smiling. I looked around at all of the soldiers ready to kill me and as soon as they looked into my eyes they lowered their weapons. Almost like they were in a trance.

"KILL THEM!" Koios ordered, he was the only one unaffected from my gaze. Not one monster or demigod moved or carried out bis orders. He actually looked a little uneasy now.

"Eris is the goddess of Strife and Discord. Her area of expertise, her domain if you will, is fighting. So that means that it's _my_ domain as well." I said looking at all of the hypnotized soldiers. I grinned as I looked at the twenty foot tall titan in front of me "You, Koios, claim to be the best! Better than Hyperion and even Atlas himself." I said and Koios nodded in confusion. I grinned "You hear that guys?! He says he's the best fighter! He says he gets the right to kill me! What about you?! I thought you were the best fighters but apparently Koios is! Tell you what the best fighter should get to kill me but their can be only one! Who's it going to be?!" I asked the army.

Koios finally caught on to what I was doing. He was so confident that he would win that he didn't use his powers to foresee this!

"Now wait just a minute Samuel." he started but I was done listening.

"KILL HIM!" I shouted.

Two hundred pairs of eyes flashed red and immediately surged forward towards the titan who actually looked scared out of his mind. He shrieked as his sword was immediately lost and he fell as the army slashed and hacked at him. I grabbed Harley "Run!" I said and together we took off ignoring the screams and cries of the titan being brutally murdered.

Soon we were along the edge of the East River and I saw the motorboat from before. I picked Harley up and quickly tied a life jacket on him, I'm not going to have this kid drown after all the trouble I went to rescuing him! I grabbed the cord to the motor and pulled, nothing happened. I tried again and it sputtered I almost had it! I pulled again and then engine started, I grinned and gunned it across the river. We were about halfway when the temperature grew to freezing again.

"REVENGE! REVENGE!" I turned and saw Koios, he was limping and looked like he was missing his arm and he had his sword in his other hand. He looked downright murderous as his body was pouring golden blood. He was walking on the water, it froze under his feet and made solid ground for him to walk on. I gulped I was out of idea the boat wasn't going fast enough!

Then the East River exploded around the titan just before he reached us. Water wrapped around him like a cocoon until the only thing left visible was his head. I remember Annabeth saying something about the East and the Hudson and something about a sand dollar. As Koios struggled he slowly started to sink, I looked at him and gave him a sideways smirk.

"Fighting for revenge... _also_ my mothers domain. For the Titan of Intelligence, you're pretty fucking dumb. Later!" I said and started forward as the titan roared in anger and then sank below the waves, probably on a one way trip to Tartarus if I had to put money on it. I smiled as we reached the docks and helped Harley out of the boat, he was bouncing up and down out of happiness.

"Now let's get you home." I said happily.

 **REVIEW!**


	54. Chapter 54

The Sun was barely beginning to rise when we got back, you couldn't even see it yet. The sky was getting a little lighter and that was it no doubt everyone thought Harley and I were dead. My hands were killing me, the Hydra acid had not been so bad and I didn't really focus on it saving the young son of Hephaestus but now that we were out of danger I finally saw the damage. My hands were swollen and it felt like fire ants were constantly biting my skin where the acid had hit me.

Anyway our rendezvous area was the Plaza Hotel so me and Harley made our way over there. We could see areas where battles had raged, a half collapsed building, a street with multiple craters so deep you could see the pipelines, and a few corpses of demigods I prayed were not from our side.

We turned a corner and we saw the Plaza a few hundred yards away. Harley was panting heavily, he may have been strong but he was still just a kid. His lungs were small so I quickly picked him up and carried him the last little bit. I have never seen a bigger grin on someones face than Nyssa and Jake when they saw me carrying their brother in my arms. The two teens shot down the steps and pulled me into a hug, Harley broke down sobbing in happiness as he launched himself into Nyssa's arms and hugged her.

"We...We thought you were KIA! We looked everywhere for you after the explosion! We thought the Hydra got you guys, oh gods wait till the rest of the guys see you two! If you think we were worried! Oh man!" Jake said as he led me into the hotel.

"Sorry but Harley and I got a little sidetracked in the subway tunnels. We lost the railgun though, I was able to close off the Holland Tunnel before it blew up." I explained and Jake nodded. He looked way too happy, probably because Harley was alive I mean I literally just stood up to a titan for my family. And I _won!_ Anyway as soon as I walked into the lobby I was tackled in a hug by Silena and Will, both were crying as I hugged them back. I felt a few tears run down my cheeks as I saw so many of my friends were alive. I was sad that their were so many that I didn't see. Like Michael Yew, sure he always had a stick up his ass but he was a good guy at heart.

"W-We heard about Holland Tunnel! We thought you were dead!" Silena said as she wiped her tears away. I chuckled as I shook my head and sat down on one of the couches and laid back to tell them. When I was comfortable I looked up and saw the entirety of Hermes cabin, Apollo cabin, Aphrodite cabin, and Hephaestus cabin were all standing around me probably so they could hear my story. I don't blame them it's one hell of a story!

I recounted everything that happened, Harley jumped up next to me and scooted closer to me as he pantomimed everything I said. When I got to fighting Koios everyone gasped and I nodded "Don't worry about him, he's taken care of." I assured and everyone stopped and looked at me curiously. I grinned and told them about my little stunt with my eyes and the help I got from the East River. When I was done everyone looked too stunned to speak.

"What does it take to kill you Strife?!" Jake asked chuckling and I smirked.

"More than a titan apparently! Anyway I need a healer. Like right freaking now!" I said holding up my hands. Will winced at the damage but immediately started bandaging them and whispered an incantation under his breath. A warm feeling spread through my hands and they started to feel better as Will wrapped them in gauze. After that he smiled and clapped me on the back before running off to help more wounded. I rubbed my now bandaged hands and smiled softly, everything was okay now. Harley was okay.

Nyssa walked over and pecked me on the cheek "Thank you for looking after him Sam. Our whole cabin owes you." she said and the entire cabin agreed with nods and smiled. I nodded as she left and the Hephaestus cabin left with her. The Apollo cabin left with the Hermes cabin, something about a drugstore raid, leaving me with most of the Aphrodite cabin looking at me. They all started to leave until Lacy, Drew, and Mitchell were the only ones staring at me.

"We gotta go set some traps. Don't know why we are still here." Mitchell said and they started to leave and I looked at Drew curiously.

"Hey Drew hold up a second." I said and the girl stopped and eyed me warily before she sat down across from me. I looked her up and down "You wanna go out sometime?" I asked casually. Oh Sam! I know she must have captured your heart but she is a horrible person! Trust me! I don't care unlike you people I am not following the love of my life, she's a girl I'm interested in and I'm seeing if she says yes that's it people! This isn't true love!

"Why?" was all she asked.

I shrugged "Life is short and you are hot? You're tyrannical, narcissistic, mean to others, selfish, love to pick fights, and that makes you absolutely my type. So...date?" I asked like I was asking about the weather. Yeah I'm pretty confident in this stuff unlike Percy and Annabeth who absolutely suck at this type of thing.

She looked me up and down and I must not have looked very presentable riddled with cuts, bleeding, and covered in dust and rubble. After a few seconds she shrugged "Yeah why not. What's the worst that could happen right?" she asked and walked away. I smiled, I got a date one point for Sam zero for Percy! Actually speaking of Percy...where the hell is he? Annabeth too?

I got up and saw him through a glass door, I walked in and saw Annabeth looking pale touching the small of his back. Well, that's none of my business I just turned around and walked right out of there. I don't know what that was and I really don't want to know. I found Will bandaging another camper and I bumped his shoulder "How you holding up man?" I asked and he gave me a scared look.

"Michael's dead Sammy. It looks like I'm the new Apollo counselor." he said with a sigh. I sighed too before patting him on the back and giving him a reassuring smile. The night was over, the Sun was up we had survived and that's really what mattered.

"You'll make a great head counselor I'm sure of it. Just keep working man." I said before making my way to get some food the Demeter kids had made. I enjoyed as much as I could eat and as I was getting fifths Harley and Jake walked in. Harley sat down next to me and started eating while Jake sat across from me, I ruffled the kids hair and made him laugh before turning my attention to Jake.

"We thought you were dead" he said and I nodded, this wasn't news I tend to not die a lot kind of in the contract of being a demigod "If you were here, I wouldn't have screwed up." he said and I stopped eating. Beckendorf had told me that Jake could be reckless, what did he mess up while I was gone? Harley and I had passed the tunnel on the way back and none of the guns were there so that meant they must have all been collected. I saw everyone in the cabin was still alive so what could he have messed up?

"I was really upset when you and Harley didn't come back. I...I ordered scouting parties and tasked the cabin with spreading out the guns into caches throughout the city. The only guns we have with us now are the Glocks. We are starting to run low on ammo, we are currently trying to make more bullets but I don't think we'll get enough in time." he explained and I just stared at him. Was he serious? Was he serious about running low on ammo?! Is he an idiot?!

I burst out laughing "Dude! There's like four gun shops within a five block radius! Loot those bitches! Who's going to stop you?!" I said and Jake blushed in embarrassment. I guess that thought hadn't even come to mind "Just go to the stores and get all the ammunition there, come back and lace it with Celestial Bronze and boom! We got ammo!" I said and went back to eating. Five minutes back and already back on the job...I love my life!

"What if the stores are locked? The Hermes cabin isn't here and none of us really know how to pick locks..." I held up my hand and he stopped talking. I rubbed my eyes, they were still hurting a bit from my little trick earlier.

"You have a gun." was all I said and Jake blushed even harder. He may be an inventor of machines but he was not an inventor of ideas. He nodded and ran out of the room, leaving me to eat with Harley who I guess now saw me as his personal bodyguard or something. He wasn't wrong since I swore on the Styx that I would protect him and his siblings until my dying breath. Anyway I finished my food and burped loudly before leaning back and sighing happily. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the silence and the small amount of rest we had before the tonight.

"Hey Sam?" Harley asked after a few minutes of silence. I cracked an eye open and saw him looking at me "Jake said he moved the guns right?" he asked and I nodded. Where was this kid going with this? It was actually a pretty smart idea if we got overwhelmed run to the cache and get whichever gun was in there...wait which guns were in...oh shit I think I know what Harley is about to ask. The kid didn't disappoint "How much ammo do those bags each have?" he asked. Yep right on the nose Harley.

Suddenly the food in my stomach felt like rocks.

Not even back five minutes.

 **REVIEW GUYS! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


	55. Chapter 55

"So...just so we are on the same page here, you guys filled a bunch of caches with guns, used the Mist to conceal it, and then didn't put any ammo in these caches?!" I yelled at the entire cabin. They all nodded shyly, I think I might kill them, I might literally kill them! I just saved their little brother and now I'm going to kill them.

"I mean it was a good idea at the time." Shane said and I glared at him.

"It was we all thought it would work we just overlooked that detail." Christopher defended.

I looked at the two of them and then pointed at them "The other said you suck. Beat each other into unconsciousness." I said and their eyes flashed red and they started wailing on each other. I looked at the rest of the cabin "The rest of you get those caches now! Percy said something big is going to go down soon and I don't want any chances! GET THOSE CACHES!" I ordered. The entire cabin filed out of the conference room we were in and made their way out of the hotel.

I had collected what guns we had, my M60 from the tunnel, the remainder of the pistols, and my Mossberg that somehow was still holstered to my back. I picked up the M60 and threw it on my shoulder and walked out of the room. I saw Jake and Harley sitting in a chair, I felt like the principle in a school about to call the kids into detention "Harley stay here with Will okay? Don't leave his side." I said and the boy nodded and ran off. I glared at Jake, he lost valuable time with his idiotic plan! Sure he was trying to help but what idiot doesn't put ammo in the bags?!

"You're coming with me!" I said and he got to his feet and followed me out the door. He opened his mouth but I stopped him "Are you allergic to nuts? I ask because if you say one word I am kicking yours into your throat Mason!" he shut his mouth as we walked out. They saved the mounted trucks thankfully and they were still fully stocked on bullets. They had already taken one so I threw my guns in the backseat and climbed onto the bed as Jake got into the drivers seat "Take me to the farthest cache! Better to start farther out!" I shouted as we raced down the street.

I used the mounted gun to swing around as we drove, and it felt kind of cool! I just had to pull the trigger and I would unleash hell on anyone I aimed at...whoa calm down! If I keep thinking like that then I might lose it and pick a fight. Yeah I've kept my temper under control recently but fighting Koios...taking on a titan and just losing my cool. It felt so good! I remembered my first day at camp, the way I fought Dionysus and that rush I felt. Hell I felt that rush every single time I would fire a gun at someone! I have been keeping those feelings under wraps but now it was like a dam burst! I wanted to pick a fight like I did when I was a kid! I wanted to bust someones lip and break someones arm! I felt like a kid in a candy store, except the entire store was asleep and their were monsters everywhere.

Speaking of monsters...

We raced down the street and I caught a glimpse of a bunch of giants, probably a scouting party or something. I grinned and aimed the gun "See ya!" I shouted and opened fire, cutting them into dust in seconds. Alabaster must have sent a bunch of scouting parties into the city after he heard of my little stunt with a certain titan. I bumped the roof of the car and Jake looked out for a second "We almost there?!" I asked and he nodded before hitting the brakes.

I hopped out and grabbed my guns as I looked up at the massive twin buildings they were both right next to each other and one was about fifty feet and the other was seventy or so. Jake walked next to me "They are on one of those roofs, I'm not entirely sure which one though." he said and I slapped him in the head. I sighed and before we even walked into the building we heard a massive squealing sound in the distance "Did you just hear a pig?" Jake asked and I nodded.

"Jake take the truck and go help your siblings. It looks like we have company. I'll be fine, go!" I ordered and he nodded and got back in the truck and drove off. I rested the M60 on my shoulder again as I walked into the apartment building and hit the elevator button. The doors opened and I checked how much ammo I had while the elevator started going up, I had plenty of ammo for my machine gun since I reloaded before we left and we had a practically endless amount of ammo at the hotel now since they raided the gun stores. I had about fifty bullets for my Glock and thirty for my Mossberg.

The doors opened and I walked down to the end of the hall and opened the door that lead to the rooftop. I ran up the stairs and pushed the door open, I looked around the rooftop. I was on the higher building and I had a great view of the streets, so great that I could see a bunch of monsters and demigods marching down the street. I gulped and looked around. Finally I saw a shimmer in the air and ran over, at first glance it looked like a vent but when I put my hand against it the spell broke and a black duffel bag appeared.

I opened it and found an AK-47 and a M16. Might as well take some of these guys out! I checked the magazines, their wasn't anymore ammo but the two magazines were full. I grabbed the M16 and aimed down, I counted around eighty monsters and one demigod was leading them. It wasn't Alabaster, trust me if it was Alabaster Torrington his head would already be splattered across the road. I didn't kill the demigod and took aim at the monsters. I opened fire and tried to take one shot per monster and I did a good job sniping them. They finally realized where the bullets were coming from and made their way into the building.

 _SQUUUEEEEEELLL!_

Oh god please tell me that is not what I think it is! I turned and a massive flying pink pig was flying towards the building rooftop. I saw a couple statues toed to it and one of them was going to crash right into the small rooftop. I gulped and looked at the other rooftop twenty feet down, oh man this was going to hurt. I grabbed the duffel bag and quickly leaped off the roof just as the statue and the pig collided into the building and destroyed in completely.

I landed on my left leg and cried in pain as the bone broke and I fell on my back. I saw red as I quickly crawled over to the side and looked down. Their was a connecting bridge between the apartments about two floors down. I had maybe five minutes tops before those monsters realized I was on the other building. I leaned against the wall and pointed my shotgun at the door, I slowly counted as I heard the monsters roar, they realized I wasn't there.

One hundred and forty eight

One hundred and forty nine

One hundred and fifty

The door flew open and a group of empousai ran out and bared their fangs. I opened fire and they all broke into dust from the scatter shot of the shotgun. More monsters poured onto the roof and I kept firing, eventually they got too close and I quickly grabbed the M60 and started firing point blank. I roared in anger and probably happiness, oh man what a fight this was! I never wanted it to end! I kept firing and dust was raining down on me as the monsters all crumbled to dust. It was practically snowing monster dust as I finally ran out of bullets.

Their literally was only one combatant left. The demigod from before, he had brown hair and I couldn't see his eyes cause he was wearing blackout shades but I didn't care, that rush was amazing! I slowly and painfully got to my feet and drew my tanto knife "Come on, you want to fight? Let's fight!" I shouted. The demigod, who couldn't have been more than fourteen years old, drew his sword and charged me. I grabbed his arm and brought my elbow down, breaking his arm. He punched me in the head and I fell on my bad leg, I howled in pain but kicked him in the gut when he reached for his sword.

I got up and gripped my knife, he was holding his broken arm and gestured him to make a move as I grinned. What a rush! The demigod shouted and drew a small dagger before charging me and swung with all his strength. I cackled and sidestepped and shoved my knife through his breastplate and into his stomach, he gasped as the blade went deep and definitely sliced a few organs or something. I grinned and punched the kid in the face, his glasses broke off as he fell on his back.

To show his red eyes.

The adrenaline left me immediately and I stopped smiling, this kid was a son of Eris! Just like me! This kid was my brother! I dropped to my knees and ignored the horrible stabbing pain from my broken leg. The young son of Eris was breathing rapidly as he put pressure on the wound I inflicted, blood was dribbling from his mouth. I felt tears fall down my cheeks as I looked at him, I stabbed my own brother! This kid was my brother! Oh gods what have I done!?

I lifted the boy up slowly and looked at him "Wh...Wha-What did I do?! Oh gods why did I do this! We're brothers and we attacked each other!" I said sadly and the boy looked at me, his crimson red eyes boring into mine.

"The...gods abandoned us. Me and you, why are you fighting for them? Against mother?" he asked and I stared at him. Kronos and Alabaster lied to him, who knows how many demigods were fighting for their parents without knowing that they were actually fighting against them.

"Eris doesn't fight for Kronos. She fights for the gods, she told me herself. She gave me this armor, she never abandoned us. She was always there in every fight you were in she was there for you." I said softly as the boy gasped in pain. I could hear battled raging in the distance but I didn't care! I held the teenager close as his breathing was ragged.

"She really...She fights for the...gods?" he asked and I nodded with a shuddering breath. He looked guilty "Do you think" he gasped again "Do you think she would forgive me? That she would still...love me?" he asked. I gulped hard and I was close to completely breaking down but I nodded in the end. The teenager gave a very pained smile as his breathing began to slow.

"Hey, stay with me man! What's your name? I'm..." he gasped again but looked at me.

"Sam Strife. All children of Eris...know who you are. The only one...that fights for the gods. The only one...on the right side." he said softly as his eyes began to fill with tears. I wasn't holding my tears back anymore I was sobbing as I cradled my brother in my arms.

"What's your name?" I asked again and he took one last shaky breath before he went limp in my arms and stopped breathing. I started taking rapid breaths as I shook him but he didn't move, I shook him harder but his hand just fell off his wound and laid motionless on the ground. His eyes were just staring into the sky and wouldn't move. It was like my dad all over again!

I shuddered and pulled my brother into a hug and cradled him. I screamed, I don't know how long I screamed all I know is that my lungs felt like they were going to burst as tears poured out of me. I rocked back and forth and kept rambling about how sorry I was for killing him. I thought back to all those years ago. That day in Vermont when I met my immortal siblings the Algea and what they said swirled around in my head.

 _"You shall experience more pain than you ever thought possible."_

They were right! I was broken! It felt like someone had stabbed me in the heart! I was overwhelmed with grief as I held my now murdered brother. I had finally let my temper take control and I ended up killing my own brother in cold blood! I'm a monster! A goddamn monster!

I cried into the boys head, I didn't even know his name! I can't even say I'm sorry to him because I don't even know his fucking name!

"Please come back. I'm sorry." I said softly but of course nothing happened.

My life is nothing but misery!

 **REVIEW ON WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS ONE. I WORK REALLY HARD ON THIS PARTICULAR SCENE!**


	56. Chapter 56

I sat there for maybe an hour just sobbing into the boys hair. This wasn't coincidence, Alabaster sent a son of Eris knowing this would happen. I underestimated that guy, next time I see him I'm going to make him pay! I'm going break every bone in his body! I'm going to kill him! The door flew open and I didn't even pay attention to who was walking up to me "Sam?" a voice said but the it was distorted, I didn't know who it was everything was out of focus as I looked at my dead brother in my arms.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up for the first time since the boys death. Will Solace was looking down at me, his face filled with sympathy, of course he could sympathize his brother was kill last night. I somehow didn't recognize him, I didn't know who I was, I didn't know who he was, I didn't even know where I was. The only thing that filled my mind was anger and revenge, Alabaster had used my own sibling as bait! He sent him on a mission to die!

I let go of my brother and started towards the door, my leg was broken but somehow it didn't hurt at all. I raced down the stairs and ran out the door, Will was right behind me. Jake was in the driver seat of the truck and I hopped in the back "Drive!" I ordered as Will hopped into the passenger seat.

"Um, where?" he asked and I stared at him murderously.

"WHEREVER ALABASTER IS!" I shouted and I didn't even know what that meant. Jake didn't know where he was he probably didn't even know who he was but he nodded and gunned the engine. We raced through the street and soon we were in Rockefeller Center where I saw most of our camp fighting off a legion of the Titan army. Easily at least a thousand monsters, that just means a thousand monsters I get to send to hell! I opened fire on the army as the truck slammed into a group of Telekhines and they broke into dust.

"WHERE ARE YOU TORRINGTON?! COME OUT YOU COWARD! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I shouted as loud as I could over the gunfire. Monsters were torn apart as we ran over everyone in sight and gunned them down. I saw a massive hellhound running right for the car, Jake and Will bailed out as I fired at the beast. Unfortunately the greater the size the more it takes to kill it, I didn't hit it with enough bullets before it slammed into the car. It completely flipped over and I was thrown free.

Will later explained this part to me, he was dragging Jake behind the wall of Ares campers that were fending off against harpies and demigods as I got up. My leg still didn't hurt as I walked over to the ruined car and reached for the mounted M60. Then the hellhound from before barked and headbutt the car, the truck slid across the ground and slammed into me. I was pushed against a brick wall and the truck was pinned against me chest. The beast growled and pushed the car further against me, I felt my ribs crack but anger coursed through me as I stared down the huge monster.

I took a deep breath and pressed my feet against the ruined car and pushed with all my strength. The car slowly slid against the monster, it started to whimper as it's tail got caught I roared in anger and poured all of my strength into pushing that car. The truck pushed against the giant dog and it slammed into a store, I then kicked the side of car and it sailed into the sky and as the hellhound limped out of the store it only had time to look up before the truck crashed on top of it. Dust went everywhere as I walked over and ripped the mounted machine gun from its stand. I felt invincible! Why did I feel so strong?

That was when I looked into the window of the destroyed store and saw my reflection. I was bathed in some sort of aura, it was some sort of reddish-gold flame that surrounded me.

The Blessing of Eris.

I grinned as I looked at the advancing army, hundreds upon hundreds of monsters approaching me. I started towards them as when I got within fifty feet the nearest monsters turned and started fighting each other. I could see it! It was like a shockwave of conflict! I radiated pure bloodlust and disagreement, I got closer and closer and more monsters started attacking each other. Even with the blessing though I wouldn't survive this kind of onslaught alone. The rest of the camp were either defending Olympus or half a mile away from me fighting against another force of monsters. I was alone!

I remembered my brother, the way he felt as he died in my arms and my anger limit broke. My eyes actually felt like they were on fire as I screamed in outrage, a red smoke cloud shot out around me like it was a nuclear explosion. It washed over half of the army and they all started tearing into each other, the army was killing itself! I felt so much energy from all of this fighting! It was like cocaine their was so much adrenaline coursing through me!

After the infected soldiers were reduced to dust the rest made their way over to kill me but something was going off in the back of my head. Clarisse had once told me that the losers of every war are bound to Ares and their children even though they were dead and that was the domain of Hades. I thought back to that day in Vermont and how I was almost killed by...

I raised my hands and pressed them against the ground, I sent my thoughts into the earth calling the Phonois. They were spirits of murder but they were under the dominion of Eris not Hades! They _would_ obey my orders. Soon mist swirled out of the vents and cracks in the streets, the mist solidified into a legion of identical looking men. They were wearing random clothes, redcoat jackets, had weapons lodged into various parts of their bodies from where the victim was killed.

The army was closing in, they were looking pretty angry now. I stood up and looked around, nearly two hundred spirits on this street alone stood before me. Each spirit either had a knife, gun, or was bare handed but I knew those claws were deadly from experience. I looked at one that was clearly the leader "You were made through murder! Through conflict! You are bound to my mother and that means you are bound to me!" I shouted and the leader looked unconvinced, somehow I could tell it was the exact same spirit I encountered with my siblings four years ago.

"We only follow the honored children of Eris! Those that are favored by our patron!" he said with a grin. I snorted angrily and reached and grabbed the spirit by the throat, everyone was shocked that I could touch a spirit and even more so that I was hurting him! The leader looked confused as my grip tightened around his throat.

"Then I suggest you listen to me!" I growled and the spirit actually looked scared before he nodded in agreement. I let go of him and the army was only a couple blocks away, they were slowly making their way to me. They probably were a little scared since I just murdered half their army in mere seconds. I looked at my own army of murderous spirits "Kill those monsters! Slaughter all who threaten Olympus! Leave none alive!" I ordered and the spirits erupted in cheers, probably because they literally were getting a green light to kill.

I made my way back to the campers as the spirits took care of the army, they floated through the monsters and cut them up from the inside and then moved on. They were not invincible eventually they would be overwhelmed but they bought us some time. I reached the campers all of who looked injured and shocked at what they just saw. I looked around and then I saw something that finally made me stop smiling, the angry energy left me.

Laying on a cot with a dagger in his chest was a Hephaestus camper! My oath was broken! I swore on the Styx I would protect them and now I was going to pay the price. I gulped hard as suddenly my leg exploded in pain, I fell to the ground and Will ran over to me. I had forgotten about my broken leg, every breath I was taking felt like I was swallowing glass my ribs were most assuredly broken. Will bandaged me up and gave me Ambrosia and Nectar. I thanked him, my anger was diminishing but not enough to call a retreat whenever a camper ran up to me I just glared and said "Keep fighting!" their eyes would flash red and they would join the fight again.

My leg was bandaged and my ribs were slowly mending, that was when Malcolm Pace ran up to me, he had a cut across his cheek but looked fine. He was gasping for air like he just ran five miles "I just came from the other side of the Center! Another army is marching!" he said as he gasped for air. I waited for him to get his breathing under control before he opened his mouth again "Alabaster is leading them!" he said finally.

I grit my teeth and hauled my self up ignoring the spikes of pain I felt in my leg. I glanced over and saw the army I had fought was retreating, the Phonois were chasing after them screaming for murder and blood. I looked around at the cabins that were with me.

Apollo, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, half of Hermes, Ares, Demeter, and part of Athena. It wasn't much but it was all we had at the moment "Come on guys." I said and we marched through the streets. Soon we stopped and saw an army just as massive as the one before except riding on a skeletal horse was my old comrade.

Alabaster Torrington

 **REVIEW!**


	57. Chapter 57

Alabaster and I walked onto the street, our armies stayed where they were about a quarter mile away from each other. We stared each other down, two generals trying to find the weakness of the other. I glared at him "Lunch?" he asked pointing to a cafe to our right. I clenched my jaw but bit my tongue, I was going to kill him! I was going to murder him but I needed the right moment, he was quick and his magic was strong. I saw that he had finally learned his lesson with me because instead of standard armor he was wearing a bulletproof vest.

We walked into the small cafe and moved the people who were sleeping in their chairs and sat down across from each other. I stared at him, just seeing his face made my blood boil! He made me kill my own brother! He was going to pay. I scowled "Here to surrender?" I asked and he laughed. I was so angry with him, I gripped my knife ready to slash his throat! See if he's still laughing then!

"Sam, Kronos is attacking Olympus as we speak. He and Ethan Nakamura are going to destroy the thrones and we will win. You're fighting an impossible fight dude. Tell your men to stand down and we will take you prisoner instead of kill you." he suggested and I gave him smirk.

"Surrender? Even if I ordered that they wouldn't give in! You betrayed the camp Alabaster." I said and he laughed again.

"So did you?" he retorted.

"I came back. I learned that we were wrong. Alabaster you don't have to fight you know that the gods don't deserve to die!" I said and he dropped his grin and glared at me.

"They absolutely deserve it! They are like a mafia! having their children do their dirty work while they sit back and watch it all play out! And you guys! You let them! I'm doing something to put an end to it!" he said angrily. Like he had a right to be angry! He made me commit fratricide!

He seemed to read my mind because he gave a small smile "I'm guessing you met Jackson. Yeah Koios thought it was a pretty good idea you know until you kill him!" he said glaring. I was so ready to end him but now I knew my brothers name. His name was Jackson, I guess I had Alabaster to thank for telling me his name but I wasn't going to say it.

"With Kronos you are only feared Alabaster. At camp you have friends! I have friends now, unlike you they actually like me for who I am and not what I can do to help in the war effort." I spat and he just rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah I heard about your nickname. What was it again? Brokeback? Do you know what that means?" he asked and I gotta be honest I was thrown. I didn't expect him say that, and my curiosity momentarily overtook my anger. He snickered as if he heard the punchline of a hilarious joke "It's from a movie! It's about two gay cowboys! Dude they were mocking you!" he said throwing his head back and laughing.

Well now that was the final straw! I drew my knife and ran it through his hand and it went straight through the table. Alabaster stopped laughing and screamed his head off in pain, they were mocking me! I wasn't angry at them, that was just Sherman he's a dick but Alabaster thought it was funny. I don't like him already and him ruining my nickname that I actually liked made me mad again. I grabbed his collar and pulled him up, his hand still pinned to the table.

"Listen here I paid my dues! I suffered and paid the price for betraying the camp! I would die for any one of those campers! Would your army do the same?! They would leave you to die so they could be promoted! The camp? We would give our lives for each other! So order your men to retreat or I am going to separate your hand from my knife without moving the blade!" I said tightening my grip on his armor straps. Alabaster glanced down at his hand pinned to the table before he nodded.

I gripped the knife and ripped it out of his hand, he sighed as he was able to put pressure on his hand. I cautiously stepped over a sleeping customer and exited the cafe and made my way back to the army. As I walked over Will started towards me as he opened his mouth everything seemed to move in slow motion.

His foot hit the ground, I heard the sound of something shooting by my head, an arrow struck Will in the gut, and he crumbled to the ground in pain. He didn't wear as much armor because it interfered with his healing. I gasped and ran over to my friend who was groaning in pain at the arrow in his stomach. I turned around and saw Alabaster holding a bow, that did it. My anger took control but I wanted this guy to suffer!

"That's it! Call your men off I'll call off mine! You and me are fighting this out once and for all! No weapons! No magic! No armor! I'm kicking your ass Torrington!" I shouted and Alabaster just shrugged before waving his hand. His army started to back up and I told the campers to back up near the ice rink and tend to the wounded. I tore off my jacket and threw my helmet off to the side and it transformed back into a hat. alabaster had taken everything off except his bulletproof vest, fine by me! Let him be armored it will just make him slower.

We started towards each other and then we were running. I jumped up and planted my fist in his jaw. He crumbled and then kicked my bad leg, I screamed and fell to my knee. Alabaster got back up and punched me in the head, my temple exploded in pain as I punched him in the gut and kneed his nose. Blood poured from his nose as he tackled me and we crashed into the window of a store, he grabbed me by the head and started slamming my head into the glass repeatedly. I could tell the glass was cracking and I grabbed him and slammed him into the window at the same time he slammed my head and the glass broke. We fell into the store and I got up and quickly punched him in the eye. He groaned as I picked him up and threw him into the other window, he crashed through it and rolled out onto the street.

I stepped out and saw he was covered in horrible gashes from the glass and blood was pouring out of him. I kicked him in the gut and he rolled onto his back I drew my shotgun and pressed it against his head. He looked like he wanted to complain "I've shot you a bunch of times and you lived from those. Lets see what happens when I blow your goddamn head off!" I said as I cocked the gun. I was about to pull the trigger but once again my thoughts came back to Vermont. That day he saved my life when the Phonois ripped me apart.

I lowered my gun.

I planted my knee against his chest and looked into his green eyes "You saved my life. Consider us even! Now get out of my sight!" I growled as I got up. Alabaster looked madder than I'd ever seen him but he nodded. I started back and I could see my friends running to me shouting and waving.

It was too late, I realized they weren't congratulating me they were warning me! I turned around just in time for Alabaster to bring down a large thin shard of glass. He was aiming for my head but since I turned I got that shard directly into my right eye!

I screamed in agony as my vision blurred, I fell to my knees as he seemed to try and pull the shard out to stab me again. I was screaming as loud as I possibly could this was horrible! The pain I was feeling was like I was dying I felt numb I literally could not comprehend how much pain I was in! I fell on my back and he kept digging the shard in and finally he was able to rip it out much to me screaming some more. Everything was out of focus as Alabaster raised the shard again.

 _BANG BANG BANG_

Three bullets hit him in the chest and he fell off of me. He quickly got up and made his way back to his army before I felt someone grab my arms and start to drag me away. I was still screaming but I didn't even know it, it truly was pure agony as whoever had me laid my on a cot or something. I looked up at all of the faces and they were all slightly out of focus, one thing actually came into focus. A man was floating above them, I recognized him. It was Horkos the god of oaths, he looked at me with a solemn expression.

"Their are worse things than death baby brother. You broke your oath on the Styx and now your debt is repaid. Your punishment has been passed. Farewell." and with that he vanished in the light. I was groaning and thrashing around in pain as someone wrapped a cloth to cover my destroyed eye but it didn't matter. This was my punishment for breaking my oath!

My eye was destroyed! My sight was ruined! I could no longer aim my guns! I couldn't see my friends faces! Their are worse things than death!

And right he was.

I'm useless now!

 **REVIEW!**


	58. Chapter 58

I blacked out a bunch from my eye wound, they had shown me my reflection in a mirror and I almost gagged at the sight. My hair was matted with blood, their was a bloody gash running into my left eye that made it so everything I saw was slightly out of focus I had to concentrate to see something clearly, and then their was my damaged eye. I lifted the cloth and it was just a bloody mess! I retched at the sight and then groaned in pain at the sudden movement.

I was so angry! At Alabaster for stabbing me in the eye and ruining my vision but mostly at myself! I let my guard down, I should have killed Alabaster when I had the chance! Will, who only suffered a flesh wound, examined my eye and shuddered saying their was nothing we could do. It was then that I realized we weren't in Rockefeller Center anymore we were in the lobby of the Empire State building. When had we moved here? Probably during one of my blackouts or something I can't see so I kind of let it slide.

The roar of battle and screaming of people hit my ears, the dream spell was broken? Will was sitting next to me "Percy is fighting Kronos, Lord Hades is keeping the army at bay. It doesn't look good man, Typhon is about to hit the city and he will wipe us all out." he said and I reached my hand out. It was definitely Will, even through my blurry vision I could see his curly blonde hair. I grabbed his shoulder and he helped me sit up, I have no idea what made me say this but I smiled and laughed a little.

"If that happens then it was really nice knowing you Sunny Boy." I said and he laughed too. It was then that we heard something strange, a war horn that sounded like it was coming from a conch shell. We didn't dwell on it much because Will got my attention again when he cleared his throat. I looked at him, well in his general direction at least.

"Their is another thing Sammy. Silena is dead." he said and I bit back a sob that was forming in my throat. No tears fell, I guess my tears ducts were severed or maybe I'm just dehydrated. I understood why Beckendorf said he was waiting for someone he had told me himself and now I knew who it was. Will sat next to me "She was the spy." he said softly and I nodded.

"I know, she told me a few months ago. I was helping her deliver messages that wouldn't hurt us and that wouldn't make Kronos suspicious. She's a hero." I said and Will nodded. At least I think he did again I could barely see.

I kept Will close to me, if those monsters made it into the building I wouldn't be able to fight and Will was good but the sheer number would overwhelm him instantly. But soon the fighting died down, the screaming stopped and I heard footsteps. I looked up and did my best to focus, I made out the outlines of two people. A bulky guy with brown hair and a little kid "Jake? Harley?" I said and the little son of Hephaestus tackled me in a hug and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm so glad you're okay! I mean you aren't because you can't see too good but you're okay now! Come on! We need to get to Olympus! Go go go go go!" Harley said and started pushing me. We got into the elevator and made our way up. I guess we won? I mean I'm still alive and we are going to Olympus so I'm guessing Percy beat Kronos. I beat a titan myself so good for him! All he needs is a date and we'll be evenly matched. Oh wow I doubt Drew would go on that date with me now. I can't even see properly!

Anyway the doors opened, Jake and Will helped me through the city and we made our way up the steps and into the throne room. Travis and Connor Stoll gave me a pat on the back and praised me for allowing people to loot gun stores. Clarisse pulled me into a hug, she was shivering and felt freezing but she said she was glad I was alive and not in a ditch anywhere. The gods were all talking and they were going to talk to Percy once everything was settled. I guess one of those things was me.

"SAMUEL STRIFE, SON OF ERIS! STEP FORWARD!" Zeus boomed. I gulped hard and Jake guided me to the center of the room "You have done well commanding the army. I believe Lord Hephaestus will take point on this one." he said and gestured to the left. I turned until I was staring at the blurry shape of a weird recliner shaped throne. A large man was sitting in it staring me down. He must have been Hephaestus. I shakily bowed before kneeling down.

"Yes well, thank you for that father. You saved my boy Samuel, Harley isn't a fighter but you fought against innumerable odds to guarantee his safety. I will allow you to ask for anything you want that is within my power to grant. You truly have earned my respect and most of the gods here." he said and I heard many grunts of agreement. I could have whatever I wanted? I want my sight back! That was obvious...but was it what I deserved? I broke my oath and this was my punishment.

Athena cleared her throat and whispered something that I couldn't make out "Do I have to? I mean flesh has never been my strong suit...Oh...you mean just give him...yes okay that would be simple! Good idea Athena." he said before suddenly my damaged eye became clear! I could see again but that wasn't all my destroyed eye began to burn under my bandage. It felt like wires were stabbing into my brain but soon it faded and my breathing became stable. I was blinking normally, both my eyes were moving I reached back and untied the cloth and lowered it. A bronze mirror appeared in front of me and I saw my reflection and gasped.

My hair was still matted with blood and their was a very deep scar running into my left eye but I could see normally. I looked at my newly constructed eye; it was red like my old eye but something was different, the skin surrounding my eye was bronze! A quarter of my face was metal now "Did you give me...a bionic eye?" I asked and the god of fire nodded and grinned. I blinked and my eye turned green and so did my vision, it was Night Vision! I blinked again and my eye turned blue and so did everything else except for the people who glowed orange, Thermal/Heat Vision! I blinked again and my sight went red, their was a small crosshairs in the very center of my vision Battle Vision! I blinked one more time and my vision was back to normal, both of my eyes looked exactly the same. I couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you Lord Hephaestus! This gift is too nice!" I said as I felt the warm bronze metal surrounding my eye and the god cleared his throat and looked at me awkwardly.

"That wasn't the gift actually. That was a favor that Athena asked me to grant for your battle strategy and tactics. My gift is still open, so what do you want?" he asked as he leaned back. Wow, I got my sight back, I was part cyborg, and I still get a gift?! Damn I should lead armies more often!

"I guess I want...a new weapon. One that I can carry with me always so I can remember who I fight for." I said and the god smiled at my choice. He looked over at Ares and the god rolled his eyes and waved his hand, a bronze Winchester Repeater rifle appeared in front of me. I picked it up and felt the smooth metal.

"Nice going with murdering those monsters kid. Not as good as Clarisse, she killed a drakon but not bad." Ares said and I nodded. I was way too happy to take that insult to heart! I was alive, I got my sight back, and I got a new gun! This one was a legitimate cowboy gun! I walked to the entrance of the throne room as Zeus called forward Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Tyson. I didn't care I left with my friends with my rifle in hand. As we all made our way down everyone was commenting my new bronze look and my gun when I glanced over to a field to my right.

A woman was standing there smiling, she had long hair and red eyes "Hey guys I'll catch up with you." I said as I holstered my gun onto my back and jogged over to my mother. She was wearing black and gold armor and had twin Stygian Iron daggers hanging at her side, they didn't look like much but I could tell they were wicked sharp and deadly. I stopped in front of her and smiled as she looked at me lovingly.

"I'm so proud of you Samuel, you faced against so much and even lost more than you gained. I'm sorry about Jackson, I wanted to tell you the last time we spoke but I couldn't it is against the rules of the Fates to tell you what will happen. Nice look by the way very macho! The bronze really brings out your eyes!" she said and I smiled. It felt good to know I made my mom proud, I impressed most of the gods hell I even impressed Ares but knowing Eris was proud made me happier than I ever felt.

"So listen son, things are going to change at camp. For the better finally and I want you to find my remaining kids and bring them to camp. Make sure they find their place and feel at home. Can you promise me that?" she asked. The thing I noticed about Eris was she was _asking_ me this she was not telling me like Zeus or Dionysus or Ares would she was giving me the option to help her. Of course I nodded and she punched my shoulder lightly before she pulled me into a hug. I cried a little into the hug as she ruffled my hair before we pulled away. She wiped away a few tears before she gave me one last smiled and walked up the steps to the throne room.

I stood there for a good ten minutes just grinning like a madman before I made my way to the elevator. Will, Jake, Harley, and Clarisse were all holding the door for me. I smiled again and tackled them all in a hug "Thanks for helping me you guys! I hope you all get rewarded." I said and they didn't seem to care about that. Jake just fist bumped me.

"You're the one that deserves the gifts Sam. You're the one that led us, that didn't give up even when you literally faced down a titan! You deserve those way more than we do." he said and I pulled him into a hug as the door opened again.

"Come on guys." I said as we walked out.

"Let's get back to camp."

 **A Few Days Later**

"Alright a little higher Jake! Right there that's perfect!" I shouted and Jake gave me a salute before he hopped off the ladder and made his way to the forge. I grinned as I looked at the newly constructed Cabin Fourteen of which I was the head counselor of. It was a wide cabin with obsidian walls, an apple tree was growing on either side of the door filled with small golden apples. I had to make sure to threaten the Hermes cabin not to take those, they were like grenades you pull the stem and throw them. Whoever is in the blast zone starts attacking anyone they can. Anyway I wouldn't be the only one threatening them because I wasn't alone anymore!

"Hey Sam!" a voice behind me said. I turned and my sister Angelica was walking up to me. She was thirteen, had curly red hair and, as all kids of Eris have, crimson red eyes. I smiled as she looked at the newly finished cabin and whistled "That is some design. Hey I'm going to go make some Demeter kids beat each other up. Wanna come?" she asked and I laughed.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world sis!" I said and we walked up to the gardens ready to cause some mayhem. Actually cause some more since my younger brother, little ten year old Aaron a blonde boy with a mischievous grin, was causing a bunch of Apollo and Ares kids to fight on the basketball courts. I looked over at the climbing wall and saw the twins, two curly black haired fifteen year olds named Arthur and Simon were making Percy and Nico fight and I snickered, so much for the great Persassy am I right?! I heard a noise and perked up.

I looked around and switched to Thermal Vision, as I suspected someone was hiding behind the tree we were passing wanting to scare us. I ducked onto the other side and found Sherman waiting for me, I poked his rib and he screamed in a very girly way. He blushed and I just tapped the metal part of my face and he walked away grumbling that he would get me one day. He's never going to get me! me and Angelica continued walking to the fields where Katie Gardner and Miranda were teaching some younger campers about gardening.

As soon as they saw us they paled "Okay think you can do it?" I asked my sister and she nodded before walking over to Katie.

"F-Fight each other." she stuttered but nothing happened. I chuckled and walked over to my sister.

"You gotta be confident Angie! Hey kids you should all probably leave right now cause class is dismissed." I said and the kids all got up and ran in different directions. They knew exactly what was going to happen. My cabin wasn't feared or seen as jerks as a matter of fact a lot of campers wanted us to use our powers so everyone could fight harder against rage fueled fighters. We used stronger armor so no one got hurt because we had already had an incident that resulted in a few campers getting their arms ripped off but thankfully we had Apollo kids their to heal them. In short...my cabin and my siblings were accepted just like everyone else.

"Watch this Angie. Hey Katie? Miranda said you are a horrible counselor." their eyes flashed red and they started grabbing each others hair. We walked away leaving them to fight in the dirt "See you just gotte be confident when you speak the power is in your voice and you need to project it." I explained and Angelica nodded as we made our way to lunch for some food. I sat down at my table and my five siblings at around me, we all got our food and I scraped it into the fire and sent a prayer to my mother.

 _Thank you_

I walked back sat down with my cabin mates and we all started joking around and laughing together. I finally found the place where I belong! I finally had a family!

I was home.

 **The End.**

 **I am probably going to write an epilogue and bring it into The Lost Hero soon. PLEASE REVIEW GUYS THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER SO WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER AND THE STORY OVERALL?!**


	59. Chapter 59

"Yeah well you aren't man enough Pollux! I need a real man!" Drew said and walked away. I was sitting on a bench wearing my jacket my Winchester, that I decided to name Discord, was resting against the armrest of the bench. Drew sat down next to me and pecked me on the cheek "Do your thing babe." she said and I grinned. Travis Stoll was walking by and I whistled, he heard it and I gestured him over.

"Pollux said he's so much more manly than you." I said and his eyes flashed red and he immediately stomped over to the son of the wine god and the two started arguing. Drew rested her head on my shoulder as I handed her a small bag of popcorn.

"Ohhh kettlecorn?" she asked smiling and I nodded.

"Your favorite." I responded and we both shared the bag as the fight between Travis and Pollux got physical. We laughed as Pollux punched Travis and he went down "So tell me Drew, why are so hypocritical?" I asked. Yeah a little rude but that's basically how me and Drew communicated in this relationship.

She looked at me "What do you mean?" she asked as she shoveled popcorn into her mouth. I put my arm around her and rested my hand on her shoulder as I leaned back.

"I mean ever since you became head counselor you enforce that rule to date guys and break their hearts right?" she nodded as we both watched the demigods continue to fight. After a few seconds I looked at her "Yet you and I have been going steady for like four months. What's up with that?" I asked and she tore her eyes away from the fight and looked at me.

After a few seconds she just shrugged "I don't know. I mean you said I could date guys while we were together and even though I break their hearts, you're really the only guy that enjoys it like me. I guess...we're just a good match. We both like starting and watching fights. I like that about you." she said gave me a kiss. I grinned as I looked at her and she immediately crossed her arms and gasped. A little inside joke we had.

"Babe we both know my eye doesn't have X-ray vision." she just laughed as she lowered her hands. Oh Sam you're dating Drew Tanaka! She's horrible! She's so mean! In case you haven't noticed I'm not exactly the nicest guy either. Two mean people apparently make a good pair! Also I'm not the jealous type and she breaks up with guys and I make them fight while they are crying. We laugh over it and make a day of it. We are pretty horrible but it's fun!

She pecked me on the cheek again "I know I'm a hypocrite but technically I'm not. The thing is children of Aphrodite dating and breaking hearts their is nothing saying we can't have a long term relationship too. So Mr. Strife, it looks like you are stuck with me." she said wrapping her arm around mine. I just laughed as Travis and Pollux both fell to the ground exhausted.

Soon we heard the sounds of battle and arguing. I groaned sometimes my siblings could get a little out of control with their powers, I got up and gave Drew a quick kiss before grabbing my gun and running to the arena. It was total chaos! Arthur and Simon were gifted in their voices but a lot of times they were too powerful, Aaron kept making people fight other people which made them get confused and would give the person a splitting headache. Angelica was literally just watching in amusement next to our newest member of our family, Christina a twelve year old with long brown hair and a splash of freckles across her face. She was a sweet kid but she was vicious when she was mad.

Anyway nearly the entire camp was fighting in the arena and they were going at each other hard. If no one stopped this soon someone might die or something. As much as I would like that to happen to some people I knew as head counselor I couldn't let this slide.

"Guys that's enough!" I shouted over the roar of battle. My brothers were having the time of their lives and wouldn't listen "That's enough!" I shouted again. Arthur glanced over to me and smirked, probably thinking he didn't have to listen to me. I grit my teeth and raised Discord and fired into the air. The gunshot was really loud and everyone stopped fighting and looked at me, my brothers eyes all dimmed to their regular color. I glared at them "NOW I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!" I shouted walking over to them and grabbing each twin by their ear.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!" the twins kept saying and Aaron just followed me. The kid was only ten he knew he messed up but the twins were reckless and annoying sometimes. Ahhhh family! Anyway everyone in the arena started apologizing and heading to the infirmary. This was a normal thing by this point it happened at least once a month and my brothers never seemed to learn their lesson.

I dragged the twins into the cabin which was very spacious, had a huge flat screen tv, massive couch that we all could sit on when we watched movies, and queen sized beds for everyone. Their were ten beds total in the cabin, Eris had told me that their were no more then ten demigods that were her children. Oh and also each bed had a built in mini fridge on the side where we all kept our secret stash of sodas. Yeah we may have been the children of Eris but we were living the high life!

Anyway I threw the twins on the couch and glared at them "Again?! Guys you gotta stop this!" I said and Aaron had walked past me and sat down on the couch remaining silent. Knowing my brothers the twins probably convinced Aaron to do this, the kid was smart but he was no mastermind which I was grateful for.

Simon just scoffed and crossed his arms "Our mother is literally the fighting goddess this is kind of our thing!" he said and I smacked him in the back of the head.

"That doesn't mean continuously try to kill our friends! Guys you gotta stop being mean and just bite your freaking tongues once and a while!" I said with a scowl. Aaron nodded but the twins both rolled their eyes.

"Sam this is our thing! What's the worst that can happen from fighting?!" Simon asked. I glared and then pointed to the bronze part of my face. My brothers all looked at me wide eyed.

"What? You thought I asked Hephaestus to make part of my face metal? I got my eye ripped out during the war in a fight! That's not even the worst of it!" I said as I grabbed a chair and sat down in front of them. I rubbed my hands together "I met another son of Eris in the war, his name was Jackson and...I killed him. I let my temper take control and I killed our brother. That's why I want you guys to keep yours under control." I said and my brothers all looked at me. They weren't in the war but they had heard of some of the battles what I just told them was the first time they had heard of those particular fights.

Aaron got up and gave me a hug "I'll be nicer big brother." he said and walked out the door. The twins stood up and looked at me with wide eyes.

"We didn't know...sorry. We'll try to keep our tempers down." Arthur said and Simon nodded before they walked past me. They patted my shoulder and smiled before leaving the cabin. I sighed, hopefully the lesson would finally sink in and they would stop causing mayhem on such a massive scale. Have a group of people rip each other new ones that's fine but not the entire camp. I rubbed my eyes and walked over to my bed and opened my night stand. I was going to be applying to college soon and constantly having to break up fights was getting in the way of that.

I looked at all of the college applications and sighed, this was going to be a lot of work. I knew their was only one person who would be able to help me with this. I got up and left my cabin and made my way to the Athena cabin. I was about to knock on the door when it opened and Annabeth gasped and so did I for a second. We smiled "I need your help with some college stuff." I said and she nodded before shutting the door.

"I just want to see Percy, if he's sleeping in again I'm so gonna chew him out." she said smiling. I walked next to her swinging Discord around like it was a baton.

"Might as well join you. Does Lame Brain always sleep this late?" I asked and Annabeth shook her head as we reached Percy's cabin. Annabeth knocked lightly and I rolled my eyes and banged on the door "Percy open up man I need to talk to Annabeth and she won't talk unless she's with you so open the door." I shouted. We were met with silence, I rapped the door with my gun "Dude if you don't open the door I'm shooting the lock!" I shouted and again we were met with nothing. I rolled my eyes and fired at the lock and kicked the door open.

"Percy get the hell..." the cabin was empty. I looked around and didn't find any trace of the son of Poseidon. Annabeth walked in and I just shrugged "Any idea where he could be?" I asked and she shook her head, she looked worried as she ran out of the cabin. I ran after her "Annabeth wait!" I said as I chased after her all the way to the Big House. When she finally stopped she was already deep in conversation with Chiron who had not seen Percy and after we messaged Sally Jackson we knew we were in trouble.

"Mr. Strife send out search parties!" Chiron said and I nodded before running back to the arena where most of the camp was still pulling themselves together.

Hopefully this doesn't lead to anything major.

 **I have been told to continue so I will be making a sequel. I think I'm going to call it The Strife of Rome. Look for it guys!**


	60. Chapter 60

**STRIFE OF ROME IS UP! ENJOY THE SEQUEL!**


End file.
